


The Memoirs (2)

by TheMemoirs



Series: The Memoirs [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 67,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMemoirs/pseuds/TheMemoirs
Summary: The lives of Clark Kent, Lex Luthor, Lionel Luthor, and Dominic Senatori, along with all their extended families and friends. Includes humor, angst, mpreg, alien!Clark, cameos from Batman and Robin, death, sex, cross-dressing, kinks, bondage, and almost anything you can think of.





	1. Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Please continue to check each chapter's notes for specific trigger warnings. All chapter recaps were written by Henry Jones, Jr during the original publication of this story, and I've used them as chapter summaries because I am lazy and I love the writing.
> 
> Flashback to Jonathan and Lionel's relationship, Dominic introduces Lionel to McDonald's fries, a step again towards Lionel and Lex bonding, Enrique speaks, Dominic and Lionel have sex.

Lionel was still young enough to enjoy a good football game, but just old enough to realize that most of the high school kids out on the field didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of making it with the Sharks. But, he had done what he was supposed to do, and had come with the scout to check out the newest prospects. Two players in particular caught his attention; the quarterback, some young buck named Jack Fordman, and the tailback, a slender blond youth named... "What's the tailback's name again?"

"Kent, Mr. Luthor," the scout answered. "You got a good eye; the kid's got a lot of promise."

Lionel made a non-committal noise as his eyes fastened on the blond Kent boy again, smirking when he noticed the boy turning his way.

Third quarter. End of the second pass. It had just finished drizzling a bit, the ground was wet under his spiked shoes. Intent... intent on the game. His best friend at the other end, waiting for his pass. "Hut. One. Spike two." He grunted and the pass was hurled between the legs of the freshman kid. He caught the ball easily, launched his hand back... .where the fuck had Jack gone?! He glared, looking around, precious seconds... someone was watching him.

The hairs rose on the back of his neck, and with a blink he glanced up into the audience... .attention caught. Tall. Slender. Piercing eyes so hot he'd never seen anything like them... light beard over a strongly jawed face.

Oh, God.

Someone slammed into him from behind... then several someone's, until he was at the bottom of the pile and gasping for breath. "Fuck... Rosenbaum, get the hell off me!" He snarled it at the guy currently elbowing his spleen, making a face as the coach came over to scream. He listened a little... eyes flickering past his shoulder to catch Lionel's eye again, which... you know, of course got him screamed at some more.

Thank you, God, for jock straps.

Lionel smirked as he watched the young man's eyes flick over him, and waited for it to happen again. When Kent's eyes were on him again, Lionel raised his hand and ran it through his hair, an obvious acknowledgement of the boy's attention on him. "Looks like he's having a bit of trouble paying attention to the coach," Lionel observed.

The scout snorted. "He's jailbait, Ly. Don't even think about it. Besides, Walt's got his ass in the wringer now."

Lionel gave a secretive grin.

Said coach chewed him out but damn good, and Jon winced at the threats, the unspoken words of "get with the damn program"... but oh, then the guy dragged his fingers through all that hair and he swallowed down what was left of his heart and set his jaw. Get with the program, Kent. You're straight. And playing football. In the rain. With your buddies who'd rather break your ribs then see you get a scholarship to go to college with. Pay. Attention.

Lionel watched the rest of the team with detached interest, asking all the right questions, while the majority of his attention was settled on the tailback. Kent had promise, and in more ways than one. "I want to meet the team after the game."

Scout shrugged. "Sure, why not? Not got anything better to do. You'll probably get to know some of these kids when we get 'em on the team anyway, might as well start tonight."

It ended... they won, of course. Whenever he played they always won, but tonight was a little less then other nights. 8 to 5. Too close for comfort, even if he'd made 6 of the 8 touchdowns. He laughed out loud with his friends, socking Jack in the shoulder for making him miss the first touchdown, and unsnapped his helmet... devilishly aware for the first time how very tight his pants were. Christ. He needed a therapist. Something. It _was_ the 70's, he _was_ a high school senior, but that didn't mean that it was a time for experimenting. Life. Scholarship. Football. No time for anything else.

Even dreams of a handsome man.

Lionel followed the scout down the bleachers and into the in zone, where Walt waved them over to the team. "Guys, shut up and listen up!! This is Eric Johnson, he's scoutin' for the Metropolis Sharks! This tall drinka water is Lionel Luthor, owner of the team." Walt's eyes narrowed. "Fordman! Kent! Get your pansy asses over here!"

Lionel smirked at Jonathan.

Jon jogged over, dragging his fingers through his long blond sweaty hair and pretending like his heart hadn't stuttered when Coach had said the man's name. Lionel Luthor. Like an ocean wave, tumbling over his mind, vivid and swift and elegant. Lionel. Oh. Sigh. "Right here, coach."

"You wanna stare at the stands? At least know who the hell you're staring at! Mr. Luthor, EJ... this is Jonathan Kent. Best damn tailback in the state."

He didn't blush, and it saved him, because he passed a strong gaze, blue eyes bright and beautiful, to the taller man. He offered his hand to Mr. Johnson, shook it firmly and hard like his father had always shown him, than offered it to Lionel. "Nice to meet you."

Lionel shook his hand firmly. "Nice to finally see you up close, Mr. Kent. Nice work out there tonight." As soon as Jonathan's hand touched his, there was a leap of electricity between them, and he knew the other man had to feel it too. "I want you on my team, Mr. Kent."

His eyes went very, very wide.

It wasn't because of the offer. At least, not because of the spoken one.

He took his hand back, shifting his helmet to the other hand, and swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat. "Sir... I... that would be a dream come true. I... " He stuttered quiet, offering his best smile.

Lionel turned to EJ. "Make it happen." Then he turned back to Jonathan. "Good. I'm glad to hear you're amenable." He smiled, full wattage. "Coach, I don't suppose I could steal your tailback here for a few hours?" It wasn't _really_ a question, because Lionel had no intentions of taking ‘No' for an answer. "I'd like to talk to you a little more in-depth about the kind of contract you'd be looking for." His grin belied the seriousness of the words, and he half-raised an eyebrow as he waited for Jonathan's reaction.

He was in shock. Jack was busy jumping next to him, ready to tackle him in manly hugs... because that's just the way he was. Friendly, loving... the best friend a guy could ask for. "Sir, I... ." Jon swallowed hard and glanced at his coach. "Yes. I mean, of course, yes. God, I... I almost can't believe this is happening." He smiled again, teeth all glinting. "Its…wow. Yes. God, yes."

Lionel smiled. "Let's go then."

So he followed. A wave to his friend, a smile at his coach, and he was following EJ and the attractive goddamn _hunk_ down through the main part of the gym, shocked and pleased and amazed and a hundred, million things. Sharks. He was gonna play for the Sharks, get his education. His life was looking so good, so shiny and new, and could the man's ass flex any more in those slacks? He decided not to have those thoughts, just running his fingers through his hair again and swallowing, hoping he didn't stink too badly.

Lionel was well aware of Jonathan's reactions to him, and he smiled quietly, hiding his mirth. EJ was glaring at him evilly, and Lionel dismissed him. "Eric, I think that I can handle talking to Mr. Kent alone. I assure you, we're both adults, and I promise I won't take advantage of his youthful innocence and good looks."

"Yeah, right," was EJ's comment. "I'm assuming you can get your own way back to Metropolis for the night?"

"Of course." Lionel watched EJ leave, and then turned to Jonathan. "Now then... where were we?"

He'd listened... in vague astonishment, and surprise. He... what? Whoa. Okay. Keep moving, Jon, just let it slide. "Uh... .I actually don't know. Mr. Luthor... you... you're serious? About... this?" Surprise shone on his face as he slid into a chair in front of Lionel, setting his helmet on the floor and sprawling easily.

Lionel laughed softly. "Yes, I'm serious. You should know, Jonathan, that I don't say things that I don't mean." He leaned forward onto the chair, bringing himself into Jonathan's personal space and feeling the crackle between them.

It made his breath catch. All right. So he'd just dumped Nell. And before her, Patricia. And before her, Marilyn. But... but... .even his first time hadn't been that spark, that... .slam of feeling he was feeling now as he looked into the smooth face and tender eyes, the quirked mouth and wicked lines around those very, very soft lips which were just lightly bearded, and oh. Oh. Guy is holding your future. Don't. Fuck. It. Up. "Now... now I... I know. And all. Can you give me some info... on it?" He swallowed hard, moving his feet a little as he got more comfortable with the damn raging hard-on inside the very hard cup, grassed feet leaving a mess all over the concrete floor.

Lionel watched as Jonathan shifted. "Well... what kind of information are you looking for, Jonathan? Length? Duration?" He grinned. "I can... give you whatever information you want."

Gyuhgrpuh. "Mr. Luthor? Are you flirting with me?" Big mouthed country boy.

"You just noticed?" Lionel's grin turned... sharky.

His eyes widened and he sat back a little. "Yeah. Small town hick, and all. Can... " Mental anguish for 200. "Can I ask why?"

"Because I like you... I find you very attractive... and I don't think either of us can deny the fact that there's enough electricity jumping between us right now to light up your stadium."

"I... .I'm straight." And it even sounded hollow to his own ears, as those big blue eyes stared out from the longish, stylishly cut hair and the square jaw. As he stared with something other then complete rapture at being found by a scout.

"Oh... really?" Lionel leaned forward and slid his hands into Jonathan's hair and pulled him to meet his hungry mouth as he kissed the blond boy expertly, tongue thrusting and tasting.

Surprise... then a sound, deep in his chest he'd never made before, as his mouth starting working. He wasn't inexperienced, not by any regard, but this... the soft, hot mouth, the strong tongue, the sheer maleness of it all had him being swept up and away, something shifting inside of him and clicking right into place. The finger's... long, thickly knuckled, tugging at his sweaty hair, the hungry nips and possessive strokes of the tongue, and he gasped and made the unidentified noise again, louder.

Lionel deepened the kiss, threading his fingers even tighter through Jonathan's hair as he stood in front of him, separated by only the chair back as he kissed Jonathan deeply and then broke away, gasping and panting as he dropped his hands to the young man's shoulders. "Straight?"

"Yes." He hissed, reaching up, sliding his fingers through the hair that had teased the hell out of him, and tugged down for another kiss. Harder and this time he controlled it, working his fingers through the long hair, getting to his feet as well. Fight for dominance, for control, and he tipped his head and attacked, nose sliding over nose as he changed angles, delving deeper... longer.

Lionel changed his stance, letting Jonathan have the lead, for now, as he opened his mouth and pliantly melded his body against Jonathan's, leg pushing to fit between Jonathan's thighs as his hands cupped Jonathan's face.

Didn't help. Didn't. Didn't. Help. He thrust easily, turning... spinning him around, and with the easy strength of a guy who trained all the time, pinned him against the wall and attacked. Fierce mouths trying to win, cupping the slender face as his hips moved on their own accord and oh, god, he was ruining his chance to play for the Sharks and damned if he cared. He'd be a farmer, just like his dad for the rest of his life if it meant getting this... _this_ for five minutes. All the depression and sadness that had clouded over his time of uncertainty vanished, and he knew... he was gay. And he wanted this man. Now. _Now_.

Lionel's tongue pushed back against Jonathan's as he rubbed his thigh against the young man's, feeling the push of strength that manhandled him against the wall, and he allowed it... for now. When Jonathan's hands touched his face, Lionel let his hands slide down past the pads and guards and land on Jonathan's ass, firm and tight in the white football pants, and he squeezed firmly, kneading the perfectly-shaped globes as Jonathan kissed him.

Oh, _GOD_. He was... and... but... this was wrong. He couldn't. It... no. Like the good farm boy he was, the good upbringing he'd had... he stopped. He couldn't continue, as much as he wanted to, because he knew it was wrong. "Sir... " He tried to catch his breath, taking a handful of steps back as his body thrummed with energy. "Sir, I'm sorry, I... I don't know what... " He swallowed hard, face burning as he stared at the ground. "I apologize. I... ." He leaned down and picked up his helmet, taking another set of steps back.

Lionel growled, and paced forward, following Jonathan. "If I wanted your apologies, I'd ask for them. And I think the fact that you had your tongue down my throat allows you to call me Lionel, don't you think?"

"I just met you!" Another step, and suddenly his back was against the closed door and he wanted, wanted _wanted_ and it was _bad!_ "I can't, you... you've got my football scholarship in your hands and I... I can't ruin it, I can't, even though I want y... ." Hard swallow. "You're older then me, and I'm from Smallville and it would just be a fun jump in the sheets and I can't."

Lionel slammed his hands on the wall, on either side of Jonathan's head and kept him pinned there with his body. "If you seriously think that I intend to hold your football scholarship over your head for anything that we might have... then I will walk out this door, right now." Lionel dropped his hands and turned to walk away. "Just know, Jonathan... that you won't have this chance again. I may like you, and I damn sure am attracted to you, but I will not chase you down."

That got him mad and he straightened, glaring, ignoring the rage of blood between his thighs. "And I'm sure not going to take threats from you, Mr. Luthor." Fuck you too, you crazy ass sexy hot liquid orgasm over a fire DAMMIT. He turned and opened the door, trying to gather himself up and get back on the playing field, but yeah, could his mind function? No.

Lionel's hands came over his shoulder and slammed the door shut, pinning him against it. "A threat, Jonathan? No... Luthor's don't threaten. We make promises." His tongue licked Jonathan's throat and neck.

He leaned against the cool wood as fire sparked over his skin where the man had licked... awakening all these sensations inside of him, want and fever and pure _heat_ and he knew the sound coming from him now. Moans. He was moaning, for the first time in his life. He'd never moaned with any girl... barely even by himself. But... oh, "D... do that again."

Lionel said nothing, only licked over Jonathan's throat again, scoring it lightly with his teeth as he dragged them across the entire column of tanned skin.

Alright. So. He turned and attacked, and it wasn't a conscious thought... just... yes. He dragged his hands down the strong arms... muscles under his fingers, no soft skin here. Pulled him in tight... cursed the cup holding his cock in tight, groaning heavily as he thrust into the taller man, hissing, doing it again. Again. Nothing like being with Nell here, no sweet foreplay or tender kissing. Just want, passionate, fired _want_ , and he growled darkly as he took his pleasure.

And Lionel took his.

Lionel's hips thrust back against Jonathan, rubbing his hard cock against the waistband of Jonathan's pants as he growled. His hands reached down and started to peel Jonathan's shirt up, pulling it up over the pads and rubbing hot hands over his exposed skin before dropping to his knees, running his tongue down the center of Jonathan's chest, teasing his navel, and licking back up to take another hot kiss.

"Lionel." Dominic interrupted quietly, holding up a hand as he rubbed his own bare belly, shaking his head. "Baby?"

Lionel shook himself slightly, pulling himself out of the memories. "Yes?"

"I love you to pieces. But please... I'd rather not here about Jonathans cock when ours are pressed together." He smiled softly, glancing up with dancing eyes.

Lionel... blushed. "I'm... Christ. I'm so sorry, Dominic. I didn't... think. I seem to have that problem quite a bit lately." He buried his face in Dominic's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled, caressing the back of his hair gently. "But please, continue on. What happened after that day?"

Jonathan let out a cry of shocked pleasure, leaning into the warm mouth... the possessive hand. And in the year to come, he found himself in that same position more times then he could remember, shaking, shuddering, letting out sobs of want and heated cries of need. It was eight months before he realized it. Eight months of seeing each other in secret... graduation, college starting. Eight months of going out on dates, of complete secret, of complete beauty.

The moon was out, a sliver in the sky. The black night was filled with stars, a thousand twinkling stars, and their hands were linked as Lionel drove. The top was down on the sizzling black thunderbird, the leather seats warm under his butt. Spring time in Smallville. He was going home, for spring vacation, and Lionel had been so kind as to offer him transportation.

They sat there, holding hands tightly, as comfortable as the lovers they were in silence. Until Jonathan rolled his head on the back of the seat and spoke three small words for the first time. "I love you."

Lionel's fingers locked tightly around Jonathan's, and he raised his free hand, turning Jonathan's head so that his lover faced him. "Jonathan... I do love you. You complete me, and I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life; I don't know what I would become."

He didn't notice the old farmers truck on the side of the road, hobbling towards home... didn't realize he shouldn't have been reaching over, kissing his lover in a town that was all eyes all the time. But he did, and the kiss was chaste and sweet, full of promise and a love he'd never known with anyone. "You'd be all right." He grinned cheesily, shaking his head and letting his hand fall warmly down into the cup of his crotch. "Of course, you wouldn't have the best time without me, though.."

Lionel moved so that Jonathan's hand fell more directly onto his cock as he licked his lips. "I'm sure I could... find a way to make do," he teased his lover.

He grinned and gave it a friendly squeeze, and all the terror, and weeks of sweating, and pondering how to say it... .and telling Lionel he loved him had been the easiest thing he'd ever done. "Hah! You so couldn't. You'd just jack yourself into the hospital."

Lionel gave him a half-wicked, and half-sad grin. "I hope that I never have to find out." He leaned over, taking another kiss from his lover, this one not quite so chaste but still sweet.

"Nah. Never worry. I'm with you till the bloody end, Ly." A broad grin, eyes twinkling as he kissed back, then leaned over the gear stick and lay his head on Lionel's shoulder.

Lionel leaned his head just enough so that his head pressed against Jonathan's as he drove. The quietude of the car rolling along a straight road in the middle of the cornfields was soothing to Lionel as they drew closer to the Kent's farm.

Big yellow house... fields of corn and wheat. It looked so flourishing, so wonderful. He loved it, and every time he saw it, remembered how much he missed it. "Sometimes home never looked so good."

Lionel grinned softly. "You should come to the sight. They've blocked off the foundation for the castle."

He grinned broadly, glancing up. "Really? So you're going through with it then?" He asked it as they pulled to a stop in front of the house. "You're really gonna have the castle built out here? Lionel, you're such a brat." He wrinkled his nose at him and climbed out of the car.

"I... have a feeling something bad is coming." Dominic whispered it softly, stroking his lovers cheek gently as he interupted.

Lionel nodded. "Enter Hiram Kent, Jonathan's father. And... if you think Jonathan is stubborn... this man wrote the book on it," Lionel said softly. "Hiram... doesn't like me very much."

"Dad, stop. STOP." Jonathan's voice was tight, his eyes wild as he tried to stay in front of Lionel, even as his father roared his anger. "Stop acting like this!"

Lionel stayed quiet, and put a restraining hand on his lover's shoulder. "Maybe I should leave, Jonathan. Let your father cool down."

He looked back with pleading in his eyes, his heart something obviously destroyed at seeing his dad acting like this, and didn't realize that the look he was sending his father was a look his own son would send him years in the future. "Please, Lionel. I'll come find you in the morning, just... " A wince, as his mother and father screamed at each other. "Please."

"I understand." He ached to kiss his lover, and instead contented himself with a gentle hug, and a kiss to his hand. "I love you, Jonathan... don't ever forget that."

In the background, Hiram's voice was thick and heavy, loud and clear. "I won't have my boy be a fag, goddamn it, Amy! He's a Kent, a hardworkin' man and I'll be damned, _goddamned_ , to have him go after Luthor! Don't you remember what they did to us?! Don't you remember? How can you say this is all right?!"

His chin dimpled but he wouldn't cry, refused to, and nodded stiffly. "I love you. Please... just... just go. I'll call you in the morning, we'll get out of here."

Lionel nodded, squeezing Jonathan's hand. "You can leave with me now if you want to, Jonathan. We can go, and not come back."

"I can't." He looked up, sadness in his eyes. "Ly, you know that. My sisters dying... my mom can't handle her, and my dad's temper, at the same time. We've got the farm... I can't. I want to, god... " He leaned in and squeezed him tight. "I love you. I'll call you in the morning."

"I love you." Lionel returned the hug, kissed his lover softly on the face, and brushed his thumb over Jonathan's cheek. "I will wait for your call... and I'll have everything ready to leave in a moment's notice." He turned and started to walk away, and then turned back to look at Jonathan. "I'm proud of you, Jonathan... I love you." With that, he hurried back to the car, slamming the Thunderbird in gear and pulling out of the driveway, closing his ears and his heart to the painful words that Hiram Kent had been shouting about him.

It was a long night. Painful. Jonathan got the beating of his life from his father... they tore the house apart screaming at each other. His father... he'd never been a patient man. In fact, he'd always pushed him, hurt him to be a stronger person. Teased him, taunted him... forbid him with guilt.

Forbid him from seeing Lionel.

_"Dad, I love him!"_

_"So, what are you now? A little queer, eh? A little cock sucking queer? I wont have you ruin our family, Jonathan Kent, I wont have you make our family name a joke!"_

_"I won't... .it's not like that…dad, it's not like that, please."_

_"You see him again and forget about this family, forget you ever knew us, and forget about school. I wont pay for a godamn dime, Jon, I won't."_

_"Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting me?"_

_"Because I'm your father and I know what's best."_

Lionel's voice broke as he stopped talking. "That's... that's pretty much the story, love. Jonathan... Jonathan was beaten down by his father, and I... I didn't realize that Hiram had almost destroyed him; I just thought he'd been playing with me all along, and I closed myself off from him... everything, really. The whole world, because I wouldn't allow myself to be hurt like Jonathan hurt me."

His frown was trembling, his eyes full of tears, and without a word Dominic reached up and just... hugged his lover. As hard as he could, pressing him in tight and nuzzling his throat. "How do you do it? Lionel... my love, how do you get up in the morning? How?"

Lionel shrugged. "For the longest time, I didn't want to, but I did it to spite Jonathan. I figured that if he wanted me out of his life that badly, the best thing I could do to spite him was to make myself such a name that he wouldn't be able to walk down to the street corner without hearing me mentioned. Even if I couldn't be in his life, I would be there, in his face, a constant reminder of what we had and what we destroyed." He sighed. "Then, when I married Lillian... that became secondary, and then trinary when Lex was born. They became my reason. And now... now you are."

"And after all that time... he came here? To you?" He was feeling decidedly foolish over their quarrel, and swallowed around the embarrassment. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me the truth." Lionel pulled Dominic close to him. "That it hadn't been his choice, that Hiram had battered him down. Things that I should have realized a long time ago, if I hadn't been so determined to hang onto the pain and the hate. He apologized... apologized for hurting me, wanted to make things right, finally."

Quietly. "Do you still care about him, Lionel? Tell me the truth. I don't ever want to stand in the way of something you can have again... and I'll always love you, always be here waiting."

Lionel pulled himself up again to look down at Dominic. "Care about him? Yes. I think I always will. But I don't want him." He laid his hand over Dominic's heart. "Do you know what I told Jonathan, when you saw us together and then left?"

He cupped the palm over his chest, keeping the warm hand there. "Hmm?"

"I told him that I had to go after you... because I couldn't bear to lose another love."

His lips spread and he felt such an intense love in his heart he thought it would just beat until it burst. No words would ever, ever be enough to phrase it, to bring it into context. 

It was enough that Lionel knew.

"I'm sorry I acted like a fool, before. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Dominic nodded it, reaching up to slide his fingers through his lover's hair, the sheet lying comfortably between them, candles flickering warmly. "You're such a beautiful man. So strong, stronger then all of us, lovely one."

"You didn't know," Lionel said quietly, sadly. "You had every right to react like you did."

"Lionel... " He reached up, pulled his shoulders in close to his, wrapped his arms around him. "You're breaking my heart. I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry I said the things I said... I'm sorry I hurt you. You don't deserve that."

Lionel shook his head. "Don't apologize to me, Dominic." But his words were quiet, without rancor. "I don't deserve the apology; I was the one who hurt you."

"You're angry with me." Statement, not a question, and he squeezed his hands tight, willing him to understand. "It's you. Just you. No one else will ever have me like you. I won't leave you, Lionel. I don't have parents to answer to, I don't have someone standing in the way. It sounds hollow... but we're stuck together, until the end."

"No." Lionel struggled to look at his lover, and finally pulled himself free so that he could meet Dominic's eyes. "I am most certainly not angry at you, Jiminy." He left his hand on Dominic's chest. "I... trust you, Dominic. I know you won't leave me, I believe that you won't. But... I also believe that I will hurt you, just as I did today, and that is something I can't live with."

"You're going to have to, Lionel." He met his gaze steadily, and struggled to sit up, it taking him a bit longer then Lionel, but he did, and met his gaze full on. "A relationship, one that works and thrives and grows, is about arguing and disagreeing, then finding a middle ground to work from. That's what love is. We've never agreed before... it won't change now that we're together. We'll still yell and argue, you'll still threaten to fire me," He said it with a quick grin, "We'll bitch and complain but at the end... its that bond that keeps us together. Lionel, I could rage and scream at you for hours, but at the end I'd still have you in my bed, accepting you into me with whispered words of love." A long moment, and he squeezed his hand. "I've vowed my life to you. That won't change, despite what I scream at you."

Lionel was quiet as he considered Dominic's words, and then took one of his lover's hands in his own. "You left me empty, Dominic." Lionel's voice was so quiet, he was almost unheard... almost.

His eyebrows creased... tipped his head, and squeezed the fingers interlocking with his in confusion. "What?"

Lionel shook his head. "I thought... I wanted you... inside me. But instead... you used the toy and I made love to you." He looked up at his lover. "You left me empty. Wanting. And…. I hated that feeling."

Realization washed over him, and he didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, instead settling on reaching over and hugging him, as tightly as he could. "Lionel! Baby, oh God. I'm so sorry! I... " Damn him. Damn him and his non skills at sex. "I just... .I denied you for such a long while and... .I wanted to show you, show you that I could bring you pain and pleasure, want and fear and that... that it was okay, that I'd always be here. I'm so sorry, I didn't know you... you wanted me too... " They hadn't, not since that first time, and he held him tighter. "I had no idea, I'm so, so sorry."

Lionel held Dominic tightly. "I thought it was your way of punishing me… because I'd hurt you." He hated this weakness, hated it passionately, but he trusted Dominic with it, trusted him not to use it and take advantage of it.

"No, no, no, Lionel, no." He murmured it, stroking the back of his head as he held him tightly. "Lovely one, I would never, ever use sex as punishment, _never_. When you come to bed with me, its to be with me, not to get even with anything that happened. Lionel... " He flushed a little, kissing his shoulder gently. "I wasn't sure. Its only been that one time... I didn't know if you wanted it, or liked it, or anything. I'm so sorry I left you feeling that way. So, so sorry."

Lionel leaned up and kissed his lover softly. "I told you; I am not good at things like this; I should have known you wouldn't do that, and yet, I assumed you did." A squeeze of his lover's hand. "I liked it, Dominic. I liked it a lot, and... yes. I'd like you to do it again."

"You mean that?" A kiss right back, Dominic's lips sliding effortlessly over his lovers, wet and slick and warm. "Its all a learning game, understanding and mistakes, failures in communication. You failed to realize I'd never hurt you like that... I failed to realize you'd ever want me inside of you again." And all right, the words brought a shudder from him, delicious and trembly. "And now I know more then I did a bit ago."

Lionel kissed him back, his hands clasping Dominic's tightly as he pressed close. "I hate failing anything, Dominic, you know that," Lionel said quietly. "Especially when it means that you get hurt in the process. I don't want to keep hurting you, Dominic. I don't ever want to see you look at me again the way you did in the War Room."

He suddenly grinned, brightly, breaking the tension with his silly beam. "I really destroyed it, didn't I? Poor baby, I popped you good a few times." He leaned in and gently rubbed the flowering bruise on his chest, still grinning like a loon, wicked and silly. "Actually... if I think about it... I popped you good more then once." Snicker. "And I'm wounded."

Lionel ran his fingers lightly over the back of Dominic's head. "You popped me quite a few good times," he said softly. "How is your shoulder, by the way? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Ah." A shake of his head. "It hurts me like a damn bitch in heat. But I'm used to the pain now... if that makes sense." He nodded it, sighed. "I need to go clean it in a bit. Are you hungry love?"

"It makes sense, but it doesn't make me happy." Lionel moved in the bed, so that Dominic lay between his legs and Lionel's torso cradled his lover's. "We could both use cleaning up. And no... I'm not hungry, but if you are, I'll have something brought up for you; what kind of soup do you prefer?"

He leaned back, closed his eyes and slid his fingertips over Lionel's hand, shifting it to hold it to his belly. He spoke, disregarding the question for the moment. "I want you to promise me something."

"I will promise you anything."

"Stop feeling guilty. Stop feeling you did something wrong."

Lionel shook his head. "I can't promise you that, Dominic. Because I did. You were right; I should have told you about Jonathan from the start, but I didn't. And then... the things I said in anger... I wronged you, beloved."

"But I've forgiven you. It's in the past now... we can move on. Will you promise me that you'll do that? Move on?"

Lionel nodded. "I will move on." He pulled Dominic closer to him, his fingers playing idly on his lover's stomach. "But only because you've asked."

He grinned. "I'm a right fellow that way." A long moment of thought. "All right, let me amend myself. I've almost forgiven you." He nodded, all seriousness, turning to look up at him with huge eyes. "There's still one more thing, one more thing you need to promise me."

Lionel craned his head to look at Dominic. "What is it, Jiminy?"

"You wont tell the doctor about what I'm about to do." He squirmed from Lionel's grasp and reached over to the side table, past the empty bowl of caramel, and picked up the phone. He dialed 10 to get Enrique in his office on the first floor... .and jumped out of Lionel's way so he couldn't grab the phone. "Yes, Enrique? It's Mr. Senatori. Yes, would you please go into town... McDonalds. Get me a Big Mac? Super size it? ... Coke. Yep. Thank you." He hung up and looked at Lionel through his eyelashes, all innocence. "I promise I won't eat the whole thing. ... I'll leave something, to appease you."

Lionel glared. "I should be absolutely appalled."

He snickered, obviously in an amused, silly mood, wriggling his brows as he jumped out of the way, laughing out loud. "No, you shouldn't. Come on now, don't tell me you've never had McDonalds. Want me to call him back? Get you something too?" Unspoken: Cause I ain't sharing.

"I have never had anything from a restaurant so commonly named as McDonalds, and I pride myself on that fact." Lionel continued to glare. "And no, I am not appalled. I should be, yes, but no. I'm not."

"Mmmmhmm. You'll be saying that when you take a whiff of it." He laughed again, getting on his knees, crawling over, and placing a smacking kiss on his mouth. "You're completely appalled, and I find it disconcertingly funny." He chuckled it, eyes dancing. "Lionel, you're telling me you've never eaten junk food? Ever? Not in the entire time we've known one another?"

"Have I ever sent you out for it?" Lionel asked calmly.

A moment of thought. "Actually... no. Not ever."

"And do I look like the type of person who would just pop in to the drive-through window and spring for a box of fries and a sandwich which contains my monthly allotment of grease, fat, calories and cholesterol?"

"Disturbing thought, because no... never. You and grease aren't good friends, I know that much for a fact."

"Now, Dominic... ask me again if I have ever had McDonald's."

"I almost feel like you've been deprived." He pinched a warm hip, then his thigh... warm, lovely skin. "In fact, because of it, I will let you share my fries and addict you to them in such a way that you'll be having Enrique make runs into town for more." He smirked, and slowly lay down beside him, and it was completely obvious all of a sudden that he was so giggly because he was so very, very tired. His body was worn out, put through the ringer after the long day they'd had... between the fight, the press release this morning, and the heart stopping love they'd just made... he was going to sleep and sleep hard, but valiantly tried to stay awake for a little while longer. Or, well, his eyes were all but wired open. He stretched out beside his lover, pillowing his head on his hand, and sighed. "Where did you grow up, Lionel?"

"A very quiet, very wealthy suburb of Metropolis," he said, nestling beside his lover. "My father... was a man much like myself, but he raised me the best way that he could and I can't fault him for that; Philip Luthor provided well for us."

"His father started the family business, right?" He yawned quietly, cuddling in close and tugging absently at the blankets pooled at their feet, on the floor... all over the bed. "He was the one who began it all?" Sudden look at him. "Do you have siblings, Lionel?"

"That's right." Lionel pulled the blankets up. "Julian Luthor--whom my son was named for--began the empire. My grandfather. If he had had his way, my name would have been Alexander, but my mother intervened, and I was christened Lionel Phillip Luthor. But Grandfather Julian began everything, and it was because of him that we have the LuthorCorp empire today." A quiet, pensive look. "I was an only child; what would have been my younger sister was a stillbirth, and my mother didn't get pregnant again after that."

He tipped his head, noting it and reminding himself to ask later. "I remember reading about your grandfather when I first entered in the corporation... the first two weeks I had to learn the history of the plant. I didn't, though, because they threw me in hook line and sinker and didn't pull me out again." He paused a moment and touched his lover's hand, stroking it gently. "It's going to be his birthday next month." Quietly. He'd been there... he'd held Lillian's hand as the baby was born, he'd been there to witness the infants first weeks of life... he'd been there when they found him so still in his crib one fateful morning. He'd loved that child with everything inside of him, just like he loved Lex. "We should do something for it."

"Must we?" Lionel asked softly, the memory of his lost son forever entwined with that of his namesake.

"We don't have to." A slight nod, but his fingers tightened around Lionel's. "Did you always want to go into the family business?"

"No. It was never my intention, I had merely hoped to work long enough to establish myself and begin a career in another field but... that was only to accomodate the hope of having a life with Jonathan. When that didn't happen... I threw myself into the business and I have grown to love it."

"Lionel... you and your son are exactly alike. Did you ever notice that?"

"We are?" The look was blank and full of surprise.

He laughed. "Yes! Think of it from this perspective. Your father wanted you to go into the family business; you flat out refused. You had a love affair with a wonderful man, though it ended badly. Your empire has flourished. You're stubborn, pig headed, sarcastic." His smile was classic as he held out his hand. "Now take Lex. His father wants him to go into the family business... he's flat our refused. He's having a love affair with a boy who's sure to break his heart. He's stubborn, pig headed, and sarcastic. You've both lost, both loved... he even answers the phone the same way you do."

Lionel considered that for long, long moments. "How unobservant of me," he finally said seriously. "I can't believe that, out of all the observations I have made about my son... that this one has been the one that escaped me."

"Well, it's true." He paused to look at him. "I always thought you knew."

Lionel shook his head. "He answers the phone the same way as I do?"

"Even uses the same tone." He affirmed.

"I never realized." Lionel shook his head.  "How is it, Dominic?  How is it that you know so much more about my son than I do?"

He paused mid stroke of the long forearm and reached up to trace a laugh line along his lovers eye. "I've known him since he was 7 years old, Lionel. I've seen you both grow and change... and I love him, very, very much. Of course, if you tell him that I might have to call in that favor we have with the hit man, but... " He smiled.  
  
Lionel shook his head.  "I won't tell."  He just sighed instead.  "I should have realized it years ago, Dominic... my son is growing up to be just like me, and I am making the same mistakes with him that I had hoped to avoid."  He ran his fingers through his hair.  "But, thanks to you, I am finally starting to see that... and starting to make amends." 

"Ah, pish." He shook his head too, tugging his fingers through the short blond hair that he begrudgingly knew had begun to thin a year ago. "Lionel, you give me too much credit. Sweetheart... you knew all along. I just pushed you in the right direction." He smiled softly, his eyes glowing.

"Maybe," Lionel allowed. "But I wouldn't have acknowledged it without you." He sighed deeply again. "I just hope that it hasn't gone too far to be repaired."

"Do you remember... right before your wife died. He came to us in the study... it was a few days before your birthday. It was snowing outside... like it is now. And he gave you a picture. Do you remember?"

"I remember. The picture is safely hidden in my desk in Metropolis, framed and tucked away where no one else could find it."

He nodded softly, continuing to speak in that quiet voice. "Of you and he... from the summer time, when you'd taken him to the fair. When you put him on your shoulders and let him put candy apple all over your hair even by accident, when you both rode the roller coasters and played games you could never win." He paused a moment. "Lionel, Lex is still that little boy. Just older... none the wiser. Hardened by life, and by you, but at his heart he's still your child." A gentle turn so that he could pull Lionel closer. "It's been 12 years, but you can still take his hand and go to the fair with him."

"It took me almost three days to wash the caramel out; I thought that I was going to have to cut it off," he remembered quietly. "But it finally came out." He looked at Dominic. "I wonder where in Smallville I can get candied apples."

His grin had the dimples in his cheeks winking, and his fingers reaching over to glide through the soft hair. "He'll remember."

"I hope so," he said quietly. "Lex... means the world to me. I want him to know how... sorry I am."

"Lionel... it's not about being sorry. Just starting over, fresh, clean slate. Tell him you're getting to have a second chance, because that's what this is. A second chance." He murmured it, sitting up slowly as he heard Enrique and his presumable gait coming up the steps. "He loves you, so much." He reached over and slowly... very gently slipped into a robe, climbing to his feet as he walked to the door. Two slick knocks and he cracked it open... .ahhhhh. McDonalds smell. "Thank you, Enrique."

"It is the pleasure dat be mine." He clacked his heels together after handing the food over and walked off.

A happy sigh and he closed the door, letting the robe fall off his shoulders, and sniffed happily at his prize. "Oh. Ohhh. Oh. It's been almost a month, my sweet, but I can still remember how drippy you get all over my fingers." He said it to the Big Mac box lovingly, petting it.

Lionel rolled his eyes at the smell of grease in the air. "Good God, Dominic. Shall I leave you two alone?"

He laughed out loud, eyes dancing, and jumped on the bed, the mattress bouncing as he got comfortable. "You might have to. We get very in touch and personal." He reached in…pulled out a French fry and bit into it with a roll of his eyes and a mmmm. "Oh. Oh yeah." His eyes were dancing when he opened them, offering one over to him as he popped the straw into his cup and took a sip of carbonated goodness.

"Do you realize how much... crap I'd be ingesting if I ate that fry?" he asked, leaning over and sucking it into his mouth, the salt stinging on his tongue as he crunched through the outer layer to get to the hot, steaming inside.

He looked at him in innocence as his lips brushed his fingers... so very glad to have tugged the sheet over his lap, and he munched into his sandwich with a gusto unparalleled. "Uh huh." He mumbled it over a mouthful, happy eyes squinted as he watched his lover chew. "I can't help it. I've been addicted all my life."

"I can safely say this is most probably the first French fry I have ever eaten in my entire existence."

"You lie." His blinked at him as he licked a stray bit of ketchup from the base of his thumb. "Are you serious, Lionel?"

"I ask you again, have you _ever_ known me to consume anything even remotely _resembling_ fast food, or French fries, for that matter?"

He shook his head, offering another one and scooting in a little closer.

Lionel obediently opened his mouth as Dominic slid another salty fry into his mouth, crunching it carefully as he looked up at him, smiling.

He reached over and sucked that smile right into his mouth, kissing hard and passionately because watching him crunch on French fries was doing bad things to his body. Bad. Things. However, he did it in such a way that he'd stolen half his lovers French fry, eyes dancing as he chewed happily. "And you like them, don't lie." He offered his box between them, taking another sip of coke and offering it, too.

Lionel kissed Dominic happily, surrendering the fry and sliding his hand up to Dominic's face. "Like them? Maybe." Lionel's fingers slipped into the box and withdrew a handful. "I'll have to try them again to see."

His dimples winked again, watching him in delight as he took another sip of soda, his happy tummy bouncing in joy at having some real food finally in it, cause damn. Living on ham sandwiches wasn't cutting it. "Ms Birds going to kill me." He took another bite of his sandwich, nodding carefully.

"As long as you don't spill on her sheets, you should be safe." Lionel twisted to reach the cup of soda, taking a drink and grimacing at the sickly sweet taste. "How can you drink that? Might as well pour sugar in a cup and drink _that_." This was said delicately around a mouthful of fries.

He grinned around a mouthful of his own fries. "Its goooood. I should have started you off on something a little less caffeinated, but they don't ever have diet here in Smallville. And I promise you now I won't make you drink Dr Pepper until stage five is complete." Wicked intent in his eyes, leaning in to lick a stripe on his cheek just because, mming softly and mumbling under his breath. "French fries and Lionel... mmmm... "

"Dr. Pepper? Didn't we buy the company who manufactures that?" Lionel asked idly, taking the moment to steal another handful of Dominic's fries. "You will not find me drinking anything younger than you are, my friend."

He grinned in delight once more, reaching over to nibble at his ear before munching on his hamburger... last bite... mmmmmmmmmm. "Cokes older then I am."

"No. The name brand is older," he breathed quietly. "The beverage was made just a few days ago."

"Really?" He asked it quietly, having lost his interest in the food and gently leaning over to lick the nipple ring... loop his tongue through it, play with it in his mouth. "I still can't believe you got this for me. Lionel... how... didn't it hurt?"

Lionel hissed happily. "Yes, it did hurt, but just for a moment. How is I know the right people, and why... is for you."

"How does it feel?" He tugged on it with his teeth before looking up at him and stealing a French fry, munching on it happily.

"It's... ah... interesting," Lionel said, raising an eyebrow. "It's... constantly hard, because the ring is always there, rubbing against it. Always sensitive because it's so hard."

His belly jerked, his mouth trembled open and he swallowed absently around the food that had lodged halfway down his throat. "Feels good?"

"Feels... very good. Feels... odd, though. Makes me very aware of myself, of what my body is feeling." Lionel stole his fries back, but nibbled on them halfheartedly under Dominic's intent stare.

He sucked his own lower lip into his mouth, chewed on it. "Really?" His fingers had found the hard nipple and were skimming over it, around and around... tug at the tiny ring, over and over... skimming across the heat he found there.

"Yessssss... really." Lionel dropped the fries as his head arched back, throat swallowing hard as his nipple throbbed in Dominic's fingers, back arching slightly to answer the gentle tugs of the ring.

"It's... " He groaned and leaned down, sucking it again, nibbling... then tenderly bit around it, pinching it between his teeth. "So erotic, Lionel, it's... " He let go to rub his saliva over it, get it hard and wet and cold. "Does it make you hot for me?"

Lionel's hands clenched in the sheets as he turned his torso into Dominic's mouth. "God... yes," he whimpered softly, actually whimpered and didn't give a damn. "Hot.. hard... hungry... for you."

"Wait. Hold on." He let go and gathered their trash, putting Lionel's French fries away for later consumption, coke on the floor, and he pulled him up in a seated position, pulling him in close and sucking hard again. Again. Rhythmic licks and bites, touches and strokes, trembling fingers dancing over his shoulder blades.

Lionel's hands tightened on Dominic's shoulders, throaty growls coming out of his throat as he let Dominic explore the ring with his tongue, fingers kneading and digging into his skin as Lionel moaned softly, the constant attention to his nipples and chest making his entire body ache. His cock throbbed and tried to rise, his ass ached hollowly, and he growled again.

"Lionel... " He murmured it into the hard skin, looping his tongue through the ring again, feeling it with his mouth as his fingertips slipped down below the sheet to touch his lovers filling cock. "Can I ask... ask you something?" He slid his hands around his lover, keeping his lover still as he touched and laved the unpierced nipple, sucking and biting it without reserve as he looped his fingers around Lionel's beginning erection and tugged up.

"You can... ask me anything," Lionel answered, rocking up gently into the sheath of Dominic's hand as it wrapped around his cock.

"Will you ride me?" Murmured question, tugging him in closer... then getting at a strange angle to lean down and suck at the head of the cock in his hand, working it with his tongue. He touched the slit, stroked it, then down to lave the ridges. "Sit on top of me... slide down... let me have you?"

"Oh... God yes." Another throb of his cock and it grew harder in his lover's mouth. "I would... God yes."

He was panting. Did he care? No. God. No. "Let me open you up... Lionel... " He scooted back, letting him go for the time being. "Get on your knees and your elbows... let me do this." He nodded, pleaded, dragging slim fingers through all the glorious dark hair.

Lionel nodded wordlessly, rolling onto his knees, his head resting against his crossed arms. "Do... touch me, Dominic. God... hurry." The fingers of one hand gently snaked upwards to tease his nipple ring, tugging it gently as he rocked backwards towards his lover.

He got behind him... moaning loudly at the sight that greeted him. He'd never... never... GOD. He leaned it and sucked hard at the back of warm thighs, let his tongue trace all the soft sinews of muscle and skin... down... down to lick the back of his balls... then up, the spot right behind them, the patch of skin that he had to admit was his favorite. He kissed, gentle, soft, his fingertips working over his taut, trembling skin. "Relax... relax, sweetheart…calm down... "

Lionel nodded, taking a deep breath and forcing his body to still. Years of established willpower was the only thing that allowed him to relax and force his body to calm for his lover, and he used Dominic's voice to guide him. "I'm calm," Lionel gritted out slowly.

"Liar." His voice smiled before he gently kissed the small hole that... .oh god…he was going to be inside of soon. "Do you like... when I do this, Lionel?" A murmur as he kissed again, licking softly. "Are you okay with it?"

A hard nod that shook his entire body. "I like it, Dominic... very much. More... than I thought I would."

"Doesn't gross you out?" He said it quietly before sliding his tongue inside, pushing in softly... letting it out... in... out... .then a suck around the tiny puckered ridges.

Dominic actually expected an answer, Lionel knew, but damned if he could formulate anything other than single syllables. "No."

Another thrust of his mouth before his fingers, which had been stroking over his back, took over. He let go with his mouth and leaned over his love, opening the side drawer of the night stand and tugging out the small tube of slicker they'd used before. He opened it with trembling hands, slicking his fingers..then slowly slid a single digit in to the first knuckle. He stroked and soothed his lovers back, willing him to relax, gently kissing the small of his back and trying not to thrust against the leg he was pressed against.

Lionel calmed as soon as Dominic touched him, his hungry body rocking back on his lover's finger as he relaxed, feeling his body going slack as he pushed back. His fingers still lightly tugged the ring through his nipple, head down on his arms as he tried to imagine Dominic behind him, and shuddered once.

The shudder let him press fully inside, immediately seeking his lovers prostate as he thrust in an out, opening... slowly... softly... another digit sliding inside effortlessly, opening him as gently as he knew how, scissoring his fingers and taking a bite from that place at the small of his back. "Sure... are you sure?"

Lionel's voice was trembling and husky. "I'm sure," he replied throatily, shuddering again as his prostate was brushed again and again. "Very sure, need you, want you, sure of it."

He let his fingers slide away... tugging his lover up so they switched places, so he slowly lay back against the pillows, so he was looking up at Lionel with huge eyes as his cock stood straight up. "You control it... do what you like... what feels good. Show me how you like it. Let me take you, baby."

"Let me know... if I do this wrong... this is the first time I've been on top like this," Lionel confessed, moving into position as he slowly lowered himself onto Dominic. His spread legs and thighs took the brunt of his weight, and he took Dominic's hands in his own, lacing their fingers together as he moved, sliding up slowly and then back down, rolling his hips in the process as he found a pace that suited him.

He hissed, not letting his eyes go, moaning loudly as the hot fist trapped him inside. God. Christ. GOD. He arched up just a little with each slide down, holding onto his lovers hands as he let Lionel see what he did to him when Lionel let him inside of him. The agonized pleasure, hot as fire under his skin. "Yes... .L... Lionel yes... "

Lionel's eyes widened as he watched the effect he had on Dominic. Spreading his legs wider, he brought himself further down onto his lover until they were pressed together, and Lionel was riding him hard, fast, his ass squeezing Dominic's cock as he moved, sweat rolling down his neck and back, catching in his hair and matting it to his skin. His fingers held Dominic's tightly, guiding one to his chest and the nipple ring, the other to his cock and released them as he leaned back, gripping Dominic's calves and changing the angle as he pushed himself down further and further onto his lover's cock.

He was screaming. It was vague in his ears, but with each thrust down the cry shot out of his mouth in the shape of his lovers name, arching blindingly, crying for God and Christ and the virgin Mary, hissing and moaning with each slide down onto him. Sweet pleasure as ripe as that first bite into a peach, his skin goose bumped and flushed brilliantly. His fingers jacked his lover hard, trembling fingers pushing and pulling like he knew how to do, aching to prolong the exquisite feeling he was having right now. He tugged at the nipple ring, rolling it in his fingertips as he felt Lionel's hands grasp his legs, and forced himself not to come. God, not yet, please.

Lionel growled in pleasure as Dominic tugged his ring, pushing down harder on his lover's cock and sheathing him entirely before tightening his grip on Dominic's legs and rocking quickly back and forth as Dominic's cock rubbed against his gland. He bit his lip as his head arched back, grunting in response to each of Dominic's shouts of his name.

He hissed and with strength he didn't know, pushed and rolled them over. Their bodies aligned... he grabbed Lionel's hands, dragged them over his head, and pushed in with all his might, staying there for a long moment as he breathed hard. "Want you to scream. Scream my name." He pulled out and slammed back in, bracing himself against his lovers body with each hard thrust. His head ducked down and he claimed the nipple ring for his own, lapping at the tiny nipple, tugging it with his teeth, rumbling purrs into it so the vibrations sent those delicious goose bumps over his lovers body as well.

Lionel's entire body rippled in surprise and he pushed up against Dominic's possessive strokes, trembling as shocks raced through his body, raising goose bumps on his flesh as his nipple ring vibrated in his chest. "Oh, God! Dominic!" Lionel couldn't contain the cries any longer, and with each shout of his lover's name, his voice became louder and louder. "Dominic, please!!"

Pushed, harder, faster, pistoning his hips inside and out, the heat and tight grip of his lovers body nearly sending him over.

Nearly.

As soon as he felt them both begin that delicious ascent to orgasm... .right before they leapt off the edge... he stopped his hips, gripping Lionel's wrists tighter as he bore his gaze down into those glazed brown eyes... waiting... ten seconds... twenty... then started all over again, thrusting hard and fast.

Felt the edge draw close. Stopped. Ten seconds... 15... .20. And started up again, thrusting as hard as he dared, catching his lovers mouth to swallow the screams.

Lionel was nearly ready to kill his lover, arching up into him, throat raw with crying out and screams as he pushed up against him. "Don't... don't stop," Lionel begged. "Please, don't."

Dominic wasn't known for listening. He did it... twice more... stopping... starting all over again, until his thighs were burning and his belly was aching and he thought his balls would never forgive him, ever again. The fifth time he did it he changed his angle, pushing in harder with no intent to stop. Watching his lover, his eyes glazed, hair a mess, sweat beaded all over that delicious skin as he worked him up... up... higher, so close, so closeclose, so close, and he felt his balls get harder, tighter. He leaned down and took Lionel's mouth, matching his hips to his tongue, thrusting against his lover in every way he knew how... to show his love. His ache. What this man, what Lionel did to him. "Come for me... come for me... Lionel, come for me, come for me... "

Lionel shoved back frantically against his lover, feeling a tidal wave overwhelming him as his hands remained pinned over his head. His body writhed as finally, his balls exploded and he came, harder than he'd ever come before, his entire BODY arching with it, pushing out each pulse with a hard twist of his torso and a thrust of his hips. Dominic's face swam in front of his eyes, the only thing he could see, the rest of his sight haloed in darkness with silver stars dancing around his lover's face. "Dominic... I love you, belong to you, always, beloved."

He let out a cry, screwing his eyes shut as his lovers body caught him, held him in, and he exploded, coming so hard his arms almost gave out, teeth clenched and breath held as he shot inside his love. Hot streams that felt like that wouldn't end, his body shaking, shuddering, his hips twisting and thrusting in as a full body shudder wracked through him. He moaned, loudly, finally toppling down to lay over his love with a long, keening sound of pleasure, pillowing his head on Lionel's chest as his muscles all relaxed and refused to move. He felt his loves cock still shuddering between their bellies and he reached down, gently touching it, stroking it softly... comforting. "Lionel... Lionel... I love you so much... oh, G... ."

Lionel brought his arms around Dominic, holding him closely and wrapping himself around his lover. "Ssssh... . I love you... always will." He murmured quietly to Dominic, and then jumped as someone pounded on the locked door.

He barely heard it, because the toll of the day finally crashed down on him. He was falling asleep before his lovers words of love were barely out of his mouth, relaxed there on his Lionel's chest. "Mmm."

After a few long moments... "Dominic... I'll get the door," he said dryly, wrapping his lover securely in the blankets on the bed and wrapping himself in the discarded black silk kimono as he answered the door. "What?"

Enrique jumped back at the snarl. "I'm sorry, sir, but this just came for you." He held out the two envelopes, both bearing Lionel's name.

Lionel's throat tightened as he took them. "Thank you." He closed the door in Enrique's face, and then studied the plain manila envelopes.

Dominic curled in close, rolling over onto his belly, and pushed his face into the pillows with a satisfied sound deep in his chest... fingers lolling out onto the blankets... where... ?... "Lionel? What... ." He looked up, bleary eyed. "Who?"

"Enrique. He was just delivering something to me." He knew what was in one envelope, and had a surprisingly sickening hunch as to what was in the other as he rejoined his lover on the bed. "I'm going to take these to my office; I'm not sure you'll want to see."

He didn't understand... he was too deeply engrossed by encroaching dreams to think. "Mmm. Love you."

"I love you, Dominic." Lionel sat himself on the edge of the bed, and ran his fingers through Dominic's hair as he opened the first envelope. As he'd expected, they were the pictures of Lawrence, and he didn't blink an eye at the carnage the photos depicted. Setting them to the side, he opened up the second envelope with trepidation, and then, as the photographs spilled out into his hands, he nearly dropped them.

The sudden intake of air had him opening an eye. He looked at the length of Lionel's long back, shaking himself from the sleep his body craved, rubbing an eye and sitting up a little. When his eye caught what Lionel was staring at, he wished he would have just gone to sleep. His face burned, a hot, hot red as humiliation and embarrassment and sadness crept over his senses... and he'd never felt more awake in his life. "Lionel, I... "

"No, Dominic. Don't apologize, please. This... this was nothing you did." Lionel's voice was hollow, and he felt sick as his thumb rubbed over the much younger face of his lover, bruised, bloody and torn. "I told them... I told them to destroy these things," he said hoarsely.

He swallowed hard and looked over his shoulder…sitting behind him and pressing his mouth to that same shoulder, kissing it tenderly as the other photos came into view. Tied up... bleeding. "Three of them. There was three of them, that first night. Lawrence... his two friends. They thought it was really damn funny to innitiate the new meat. I think Lawrence was--... he recognized that I was more skillful then he. I think he saw me as a threat."

"Who were they? Do you know their names? I... I want them punished." Lionel flipped sickly through the photographs, watching as things worsened until he could no longer look, and he was only halfway through the stack. He dropped the photographs onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Dominic. "You are better. You were much better at the job than he ever was. I saw that within a month. He... he was right to fear you, but so wrong to do this."

He didn't say anything, just picking up the stack Lionel had dropped, looking down at them as he flipped each one, dead emotion in his eyes. The rape wasn't so bad... if he really thought, he could almost remember it hadn't hurt. He'd been so torn, so bloody inside by that point that it didn't even matter. He passed the photo's of their dog sucking his limp genitals, of the animal... His chin quivered once but he turned the photos over so all you could see was the back, swallowing very, very hard. "I'm going to go shower."

"Dominic." Lionel caught his lover's wrist. "I love you. This... I won't let this go unavenged."

He looked up at him…shrugged a shoulder. "Lionel, it's too late. The men in the photos are all dead. The friends were killed the third year I worked for you, in a car wreck. Don't you remember? They were board members. Huge funeral, all the friends and family and you made me go with you, so I had to watch them put into the ground. Watched their wives cry and their children wail for their daddies, watched their friends and family mourn for those two men who spent every night for a week fucking me dead. It's done. It happened, and It's done. I've already healed, I've been to therapy for it actually. It's done. So... just... don't."

"You should have told me, Dominic. Not... not the truth. But you should have _told_ me, and I would not have made you go." He didn't let go of his lover. "I can't let it go, Dominic. This should not have happened. And it should have been brought to my attention!" He forced himself to lower his voice. "I am not so insensitive a man to let something like this go unanswered, Dominic, especially to someone close to me."

"I wasn't close to you, Lionel." He looked at him with agony in his eyes, trying to wrench free but his lover wouldn't let go. "Not then, not when this happened, not at the funeral, nothing. How could I say that? How? "Sir, those two men we're going to bury today almost killed me with their dicks, fucked me within an inch of my life"? Or, how about, "Sir, I cant go see my two rapists put into the ground.". No. Not then. Not when every show of weakness made you laugh at me."

Lionel let Dominic go at that. "If I hadn't seen something in you, Dominic, I never would have chosen you to succeed Lawrence," he said quietly. There was nothing else he could say. "I would have seen to this then."

"Lionel, let me go. Please. _Please_." It was opening a rush of pain in his heart and he couldn't see, could barely speak through the wall of emotion, and he pulled his wrist in when he let go, tightening his arms around himself. "I was so young, Lionel, I was young, but I grew. We grew together. You hardened me, you made me into a strong man. I don't ever for a day doubt what you saw in me. Please don't... don't feel guilty about this. Please." He hated feeling like this, helpless, trying to explain, trying to make it right. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have spoken up, but I was a scared kid. 25 years old. I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't know anything."

Lionel picked up the pictures, being careful not to look at them as he brandished them between himself and Dominic. "Look at these pictures, Dominic. _Look_ at what I was unable to prevent or avenge for you, and tell me that I should let it go."

He let out a sob, unable to look at them as he squeezed his arms around him tighter, shaking his head several times. "I can't. Please, don't. Lionel, it happened so many years ago, it's done, it's over with, it happened and it's got to be let go. Please, _please_."

Lionel dropped the photographs back on the bed. "I can't let it go, Dominic. I'm sorry." He walked over to his lover, wrapping his arms around Dominic. "I can assure you that it will never happen again."

He couldn't quite bring himself to hug back. "I have to shower."

"Do you... want me to help?"

He shook his head a little too quickly, climbing to his feet and backing away a few steps... then really looked. Because Lionel was standing there, with the most heartbroken expression... and he offered his hand to him. "Come help me."

As soon as Dominic had pulled away from him, Lionel had drawn himself up, holding himself stiffly erect, his eyes showing the agony and the upset at his lover's refusal. Then when Dominic turned back to him, Lionel took the offered hand, kissed it once, and followed his lover without a word.


	2. Starlight Confessional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel wants to move to Smallville with Dominic and LuthorCorp, Lionel shares with Dominic about Lillian and Lex, Lionel and Dominic know about Clark's abilities and know that Lex knows, Dominic's family is mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter recaps written by Henry Jones Jr. Using them now because I'm lazy and they're good.

It had been a day to remember. Strange, how the best and worst nights of your life usually were the same one. After the long shower, he and Lionel had slept together for the better part of a day...then when stomach rumblings awoke them, they'd gone to dine in Metropolis...an exchange for eating McDonalds for lunch. They were strangely quiet around one another but no less loving, caressing when they could, exchanging those deep seated glances of love, linking hands when they thought no one was looking. They joked a bit...talked about the newest reality TV show that Dominic's assistant had gotten them both addicted to. But nothing, NOTHING was said about the previous night...other then to comment on how outrageous the sex had been. Nothing about the photographs, or the heavy cry Dominic had had on his lovers shoulder. Nothing that would upset either of them.

Lionel wrapped his fingers through Dominic's, about to say to hell with the rest of the world and take him into his arms right there. His thoughts were returning to one thing, over and over again, and he never mentioned it to his beloved. Instead, his thumb rubbed gently over Dominic's palm as he teased it, looking at him softly over the table. "You feel up to packing, or should we stop by and pick up someone to do it for you? I mean... that's assuming that... you want to move. With me."

He tipped his head, watching him with a soft grin, perching a brow up as he tasted another bit of the catfish Lionel had told him he'd love, and he did. "Where are you moving to, beloved?"

Lionel shook his head, smiling. "No. I meant, would you like to move your things into the penthouse in Metropolis, and try living with me." He squeezed Dominic's hand tightly. "Eventually I'd like to talk to Lex; I know he wants to stay in Smallville because of Clark, and I have no problem with that. I'd like… I'd like to stay in Smallville too, eventually. While Lex is overseeing the rebuilding of the plant, I'd like to have a small office built in Smallville where the majority of our business could be conducted from. And again, I'd have to talk to Lex, but the estate is big enough… we could have a wing of it to ourselves, provided Lex is willing to share his home. But all this… all of this, Dominic, hinges on you, and what you are willing to do."

He set his fork down and looked at him with serious eyes. The sling his arm was trapped in pressed tight to his body, and he hoped Lionel didn't see the tremble go through him. Wow. Bigness. Bigness of big. Except was it, really? They'd lived together in a way for most of the time he'd worked for him...whether it be sleeping at the office, on planes from place to place, in the limo, after a bout of sex....and later, making love. He hadn't been apart from Lionel's side for as long as he could remember...but could he give up Metropolis? Really? "You want to live in Smallville?" He looked at him in question. "To be near your son?"

"I do. And yes, to be near Lex. I haven't changed my mind about wanting him to take the reins of LuthorCorp in the future, and if I move the offices to Smallville, then he can, without disrupting his life or his plans, slowly begin to learn the intricacies of the business, and... yes. I would like to be near Lex. Finally... if we are serious about having a family... I don't want to raise another child in Metropolis. I want this child to know what it is like to have others to play with, know what it is like to live in a home, with friends and such around."

He listened quietly, biting his lower lip. "This...wow." He breathed it, slowly. "Lionel, this is huge."

"I know. That's why I'm not asking you to decide this moment. Well, I am about the penthouse," he teased. "But only because we're in Metropolis. Dominic... I can wait for you to decide what you want to do, and I will be happy with whatever choice you make."

He smiled a bit, nodding, and decided it would be something to seriously consider... this wasn't fun and games anymore, it was a huge move. Just putting the powerhouse to one of the worlds largest corporations would be huge...the manpower, not just in Smallville but in Metropolis as well. Someone trustworthy enough to run the Met office and hire the right people to replace the ones brought to Smallville. Selling his apartment...getting all his things to Smallville. And then Smallville, itself. Their move wouldn't make it so small anymore...business would flourish, the town itself would see a rise in populace as well as the fact that he is mentally babbling while at a romantic dinner overseeing the skyway of one of the most powerful cities in the world. "Lionel..." He breathed it again, reaching for his hand. "This...it would be a huge decision."

Lionel held his hand out to Dominic, watching his reactions carefully. "Yes. A very huge decision. With quite a few consequences to quite a few people."

"The move itself...hundreds of people would be able to get jobs, the town would flourish. You could single- handedly put it on the map. The economy would flourish in a way never seen before." Was it obvious he was thinking with his business brain before his romantic brain right now? Yep. Even though the two were completely intertwined. "Lionel... have you thought it through? Talked to the share holders?"

"I have thought it through; I haven't brought it up to the board yet, although I'm not sure that it's necessary. The main headquarters will still remain in Metropolis, and the offices in Smallville will be for my son and myself. And... if I put this move into motion soon, the people who lost their jobs at the plant can get work with the either of the rebuilding teams."

A sudden grin overtook his features, delight in his expression, one eyebrow raising, the other lowering. "You're asking me to move in with you, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Lionel smiled. "And I hope you'll say yes."

"I think I'm going to have to say a big old yes." He beamed at him, squirming in his chair with the want to whoop and bellow and lay a smacking kiss on his mouth, but, oh yes, nice, reserved restaurant where people were talking in whispers. "You don't mind? Really? That I snore, and I leave my socks by the bed, and I've got the habit of eating junk food at inappropriate times?"

Lionel shook his head, a large smile lighting his features. "If you can put up with my autocracy, my occasional bouts of bad temper, and my thoughtlessness." His smile grew wider. "And you have to share your fries."

Alright. He didn't care. He leaned over and pulled him in with his free arm, hugging him softly and manly like, clapping his shoulder incase of paparazzi or whatever, and barely restrained from kissing his ear. "I love you."

"I love you," he answered softly, damning the press and hugging Dominic in return. "I'm so glad you said yes; you've made me the happiest man in the world right now."

"Hush. You're gonna make me all emotional." He murmured it, sitting back with a smile. "I promise, on my oath as a Senatori, I will never eat French fries without offering you some, I will hook you on Taco Bell and Blockbuster Friday night video runs, and you will sit beside me and damn the American Idol judges every week until Christmas." He crossed his heart, nodding seriously as his eyes danced with mischief. "Speaking of it, what do you want for Christmas, lovely?"

"I will never be caught dead watching American Idol. I will, however, sit in the bed beside you, doing paperwork and rolling my eyes as you curse them." Lionel sat back and gazed at his lover. "What do I want for Christmas?"

He laughed again, taking a bite of the steamed yellow rice from his plate. "You say that now...wait until they vote off some gorgeous woman and keep the losers." He wriggled his brows, sat back and took a sip of his wine flute. "Christmas. You know, falalalala. Mistletoe. Roast beast. Christmas."

Lionel kicked Dominic under the table in a surprisingly childish gesture. "I know what Christmas is, and I am even familiar with the concept of giving and exchanging gifts. However... I can't think of anything that I want in my life that I don't finally have."

He kicked back, laughing out loud, then trying to hush it as the Maitre De' gave them a dirty look. "You're like the Sexy Grinch. Lionel...I'm going to have to get you into the Christmas spirit. Its only five weeks away...and this year you don't have me to go shopping for you. HAH." He pointed and snickered at him. "You're going to have to get out and actually join the throng of people in the hell that is battling for that last gift." A huge sigh. "Lionel, I'm like the Queen of Scary Christmas Cheer. I adore the holiday...my mother used to make a huge deal out of it, and I think us kids just got addicted to it. I do the decorating, the Christmas caroling, the snow ball fights...my sisters come down from Vancouver every year." A glancing smile. "I'd love for you to meet them."

"A queen?" he teased softly. "Dominic... I adore you. I will do anything for you. However, I will not brave the general public, searching for a gift at the last moment. That is why I employ Christine as my personal shopper."

"Wimp." He grinned at him, eyes twinkling. "Lionel, it'll be alright to have my family for the holidays, yes? My mother doesn't travel well, but she said she'd be here this year. I'd planned for it to be at my home, but..." He looked at him.

"Of course it will be," Lionel answered instantly. "Meeting your family... would be an honor."

He laughed again, getting another dirty look from the waiting staff, and pushed his plate away a bit and wishing for a cup of coffee. "You'll review your choice of words after Belinda asks you every personal question under the sun and Shayla jangles in with her...numerous piercing." He raised a brow at him, eyes dancing. "And my younger brother and his wife, and their five kids. Are you sure you want them at the mansion?"

"I'm sure, Dominic. They're your family, which means they will always be welcome."

"Again, you say that now." He grinned broadly and motioned to him, asking without words if he was finished.

Lionel nodded, leaving a hundred dollar bill on the table as he rose. "I don't care if your family is a pack of convicted felons on work release--they are your family, and are therefore welcome in my home."

His eyes were dancing as he pulled his jacket on his free arm, leaving the other over his shoulder. "You're sweet, Lionel." He followed him down the few steps, tugging his gloves on. "What have you got planned for the rest of the night?"

Lionel waited for the car to pull around as he donned his own gloves. "A trip to the closest coffee shop for coffee. Then... since you've agreed to move in with me... first we go to your apartment and pack your things, and move you into the penthouse. Unless you'd rather not do that tonight; otherwise, I have no plans, such as they are."

"Mmm. Coffee." He stamped his feet and shivered, muttering under his breath about it being damned nippy. "Can I take this blasted strap off my arm now?"

"No, you may not." Lionel's voice was stern. "Not until the doctors release you."

"Liiionel." A whine, The Pout, and his lower lip stuck out as he gave him the most pitiful look ever. "Please?"

Lionel wavered. "Dominic...."

A sniff, he bit his lower lip and let his chin tremble. "Please?"

Lionel was broken. "All right. All right. God only knows... You can take it off."

The Pout was promptly replaced with a grin from ear to ear, reaching into his jacket, behind his shoulder, and unsnapped it. It came loose and he tugged it loose from around his waist, beaming as he stretched his elbow carefully. "Score. ..I mean!" A smile at him, and if they'd been alone... "Much better. It's fine, really! It doesn't hurt as much anymore, and see?" He shifted his arm as he tugged the rest of his thick wool duster on. "I can move it around."

Lionel growled darkly as he held the car door open for his lover. 

Another flashed grin and he stepped off the curb and he slid into the car, scooting over the cold leather and waiting for his lover to follow.

"You are going to be the death of my reputation," Lionel lamented, once they were ensconced in the car. 

"You say that like its a bad thing." As soon as he closed the door behind him he reached over and pressed a hot kiss to his mouth, not giving a rats ass if the driver was watching or not...it was Phillip. He knew of them, and was paid a pretty penny to keep quiet about it. "Coffee. Apartment. Have you ever been to my home?"

Lionel wound his arms around Dominic and returned the kiss eagerly. "No, I don't think I have," he said around mouthfuls of his lover.

"You'll be surprised." Muffled into a cheek as he snuggled in close, trying to get warm and make up for all the touching they hadn't been able to do while sitting in the restaurant. "By the way, your kicking me under the table? _So_ mature." He rubbed his leg and pouted. "I'll be getting you back. Don't worry."

Lionel shrugged. "I am suddenly feeling a very, very intense fear running through my veins," he said dryly. "You bring out the best--or the worst, depending on your point of view--in me." He nuzzled Dominic's neck. "And as long as you don't have the walls wallpapered with photographs of me, then I won't have a problem."

He laughed out loud into warm skin, looking up at him and cracking up all over again, giving him a shove. "You are a jerk, Lionel Luthor." He barely said it through the snickers and chuckles as Phillip pulled away from the curb and started to drive without asking. "Excuse me, I keep my Lionel shrine in my closet, right next to the rosemary and locks of virgin hair." His eyes danced as he looked up.

"The only shrine I want to be kept in is right here," Lionel said softly, placing his hand over Dominic's heart. He pulled his lover close, holding him tightly to his side. "Thank you, by the way."

He cuddled in close, linking their fingers as he lay his temple against Lionel's...close and tight. "For what lovely one?"

"For saying yes," Lionel answered, looking down at their intertwined fingers. 

He snorted softly, but it was only half way, because this was serious. "Of course I said yes. I want to make a life with you, Lionel...and we can't do that if I'm in one part of the state and you're in the other." He squeezed his hand hard. "Thank you for asking me."

Lionel caressed his lover's cheek carefully. "I... didn't think you'd say yes so soon after... we fought. But I wanted to ask; wanted you to be with me." He squeezed Dominic's hand firmly. "If you want to keep your apartment, as a place just for you... I'll understand."

"To tell you the truth, baby...I wouldn't have said yes if we hadn't fought." He murmured it, caressing the fingers linked with his, tugging their hands in his lap and warming the interlocked leather softly.

Lionel's brow crinkled. "I don't... understand?"

"We've had an amazing six weeks, Lionel. Amazing. Before that, we had an amazing working relationship, and a private relationship that was both giving and trustful. But Lionel...after telling you I loved you, I was afraid I would submit to your anger like I did before, when I was just your assistant. However...fighting with you...it helped to remind that we're both just human. And though I wanted to clock you in your head with something that could shatter...I still wanted to take you to my bed." He paused. "Does that make sense? It might just be the medication talking." Another pause. "And Lionel...I'd like to keep my apartment, but for it to be...a home away from home. Like your penthouse is to you."

Lionel thought for a moment. "You mean that you had to be sure that you could stand up to me as an equal lover and partner, not just someone who worked for me."

"Yes. Exactly." A nod.

Lionel nodded as well. "I understand, both. I don't blame you for keeping your apartment; my office is more my home than the penthouse nowadays, but... I intend for that to change."

He grinned and pinched his side softly as they neared a high power coffee shop that sold cups for nothing under 50 dollars. "You'll just bring your work to bed and watch me yell at the television and the bloody idiotic people on it."

"Yes, I will." He leaned over and kissed Dominic gently. "But at least it will be in our bed, in our home, together."

"Our home." He murmured it...feeling it work over his tongue, saying it again to feel the way it was in his mouth. "Our home."

"Yes... our home. Even if it a wing of the estate, it will still be our home. Or... if you don't want to live on the estate... I will build you a home." Then Lionel shook himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize... I'm pushing you. I didn't mean to. They're just... thoughts. Things that I've been thinking of."

He squeezed his hand and sat up, tipping the driver without a word. "I want French decaf. Mmm." His head bobbed with a nod, and he leaned in. "Then I want to go to my home...and show you how I live. Before you start vowing your life to me." A silly grin, raised brow as he opened the car door and held it open for his love. "You'd think, wouldn't you, with my appetite that I'd be twice the man I am now." He sighed and patted his flat belly, shaking his head. "It's a damn shame."

"You? Decaf? I didn't think you did _anything_ without caffeine," Lionel said, climbing out behind his lover. "And no, I think you get quite the workout to burn off whatever junk you eat."

He snickered. "Champaign makes me tipsy. Decaf fixes it." Solid nod and he closed the door, stepping onto the sidewalk. "Lionel, can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"Its a bad choice, I know. A horrible business move. But Lionel...will we ever be able to walk down the street and hold hands?" He said it quietly, but their conversation got cut off in the busy coffee house. The slim woman recognized them immediately and took them back past the waiting crowd to a small room that was reserved for the more prosperous people in Metropolis. He nodded to one of their board members and immediately went on guard, making sure not to make any contact with his lover as they sat, despite his question.

Lionel studied his lover across the table from him, giving only a cursory greeting to the board member to their left, which was nothing out of the ordinary. Lionel had never been known for his egregious nature. "I certainly hope we can, Dominic. I don't know for sure; I only know that I want it, and as... who I am... I have a funny way of making the things that I want to happen, happen." He paused quietly while they placed their orders with the same woman who had shown them back, and then he turned back to his lover. "And frankly, Dominic... bad business move or not, I don't care. If people can't accept the fact that I now have a personal life where I didn't before, then that is most definitely... their problem."

"Yes. But...Lionel, you know as well as I do that the public isn't as giving as you'd hope. People will talk. There goes Peoples Sexiest Man title after five years running. You see where I'm going with this?" He crossed his arms and sighed, leaning his elbows on the table and looking down at his hands with a soft sigh and partial yawn.

"Do you really think I give a damn about the title of Sexiest Man?" Lionel raised an eyebrow. "Let someone else have it; hell, let them give it to Lex for all that I care."

He laughed softly, eyes dancing. "He was so mad when he came in runner up to you last year."

"Yes, I imagine that he was. Odd thing, that... I wonder if it was the hair that made a difference," he thought musingly. "I'd have thought that the general population would have found baldness more attractive."

"Oh, it is." He said it to his hands, trying to look innocent. "Except, Lionel, you're a damned devilishly handsome man. People see that. Baldness comes in second."

A vain snort. "I need my hip-waders, Dominic."

He glanced up and snickered, smirking wickedly without heed at all to where they were. "Mmmm. Wading in hips."

Lionel smirked. "There's only one set of hips that I want to be wading in, beloved," he said, softly enough to remain within the confines of their table.

"Perv." He grinned at him privately as the waitress brought their cups, then sat back in his seat and sipped the warm, spiced java with a sigh. "I think you secretly like being the sexiest man five years running."

Lionel lifted his cup in a quiet toast. "Perhaps it does feed my inner vanity." Then he grinned. "Although it never quite made an impact on my social calendar. After all, Dominic... let's be honest. I'm not the youth I used to be; it's somewhat flattering to still be found desirable at my age."

He rose a brow at him in confusion. "You're not old, Lionel."

Lionel sipped his coffee. "The nurse at the hospital thought that you were my son."

He barely controlled the laugh, keeping his face carefully blank. "I hope you know I plan on teasing you about that for the next twenty years."

Lionel glared. "Not if you value your life."

He grinned then, letting his amusement show. "You're only as old as you feel. You ate French fries in bed with me not but 24 hours ago, love. You're not old."

"Tell that to my beard," he said, pointing to the graying areas at the corner of his mouth. He ran his fingers through his hair. "And I'm just waiting for the grays to show up here."

"I remember you without a beard." He grinned at him, crossing his legs and kicking comfortably back. "That was decidedly the strangest phase you went through. Besides...the gray makes you look distinguished and damned sexy." His eyes danced. "You'll go gray, I'll go bald. We'll match! And, as my mother always says. As long as Clairol continues to make their dye, she will never be white haired."

Lionel shuddered. "A phase which I hope never to repeat, quite frankly... though if..." Lionel's train of thought ended immediately as Dominic said that. "Ma--my son's mother used to say that," Lionel said quietly.

The strange way he had that had him stopping his next teasing comment, tipping his head. "Lillian? Her hair was red as fire, I don't think she'd ever had been able to find a dye to match it." He grinned, remembering as he always did, a happy smile on his face. "She was such a beautiful woman."

Lionel shook his head. "Lillian would never let dye touch her hair... she ranted against the evils of it in fact." Lionel was almost unaware that he was speaking out loud instead of merely remembering.

"She used to tell me she found you intensely amusing every time you tried to get near her when she had it all done and gorgeous. Like if you touched it, it would break." He smiled a little softer at the memory, looking down into his coffee.

"I did feel that way, sometimes. She... she was so beautiful, she seemed like a porcelain doll that a rough man like me would shatter with a touch." Lionel stared down into his coffee for a long moment. "She liked you, very much."

He nodded, took a swallow of his coffee. "When she died...it seems foolish of me, but I felt like you lost her. In every way possible. Lex had lost all his hair, the only bit of her left. And when she was gone...she was gone. It'd be the last time we'd see her and her beautiful hair." He glanced up, and despite the audience, reached over and squeezed his lovers hand. "Lionel, I can say these things because I love you. But with her...you were a happy man."

"I was a happy man," Lionel admitted. "I loved her much as I love you, and she loved me much as you do; I felt completed with her, and with you. Which was a feeling I had not had since... Jonathan." 

"You, my friend, are a very lucky man." Dominic eyes met his, free fingers dragging through his short hair. "Not many people find love in their lifetime....you found three people. That just goes to show you who you are, and what you hold dear."

"Or just how lucky I am to have found it three times over," Lionel pointed out softly. "Because each time... it had to come to me. I didn't seek it out; you had to practically drag it out of me, and Lillian... Lillian had to reawaken it herself."

He tipped his head at that. "Lillian did? Really?"

Lionel nodded. "She did. I had cared for one other person, but... it wasn't meant to be. By time I met Lillian... I had closed myself off."

"I always knew she was a strong woman." A quiet nod at him. "Where did you meet her?"

"She was the youngest daughter of one of my father's business acquaintances," Lionel said quietly. "I met her at one of the many business dinners that Phillip threw, and I was drawn to her, because of her beauty and her intelligence, and she was drawn to me too, and worked hard to bring out of me what she had somehow seen without me showing."

"She was always a lady." He smiled at that, tipping his head to watch Lionel's expressions as they moved across his face. "Wild at heart. That's what she gave Lex. That wildness from her spirit."

Lionel smiled sadly. "Yes, she did... and I think that's what I tried to break out of him all these years."

"You failed. Utterly. Just like she never gave it up...her son never did either." He smiled at him though, and squeezed his hand. "Coupled with your stubborn head, and Lex is quite the package. He makes grown men cry."

Lionel nodded. "And part of me is glad that I failed. I don't want to deprive Lex of the last things he has to remind him of his mother." 

He finished his coffee with a sigh, setting the cup down and uncrossing his legs. "That was by far the most satisfying cup of coffee I've had in a long time." He smiled and with a glance at the room that had emptied, reached over to take a vanilla latte kiss from him. "Come home with me? Maybe you can tell me what you've been trying to say for the last hour."

Lionel returned the kiss, and slipped his hand into Dominic's as he rose. "I'd love to come home with you." He put his hand on Dominic's shoulder. "I'll tell you, Dominic... but you will have to swear to me, that you will not reveal it."

"Enrique's an illegal immigrant?" Question as he squeezed the fingers, not even realizing their hands had clasped as he pulled a hundred dollar bill out of HIS pocket, setting it on the table and following.

Lionel led the way out of the coffee shop, a soft grin on his face as he laughed, his hand still laced with Dominic's. "No... Enrique's completely legal."

"Ms. Birds illegal--.." He noticed. He didn't bring attention to it...but he smiled, ignoring the people watching them without trying to watch, breathing in the cool night air and sighing. "Don't tell me Ms. Birds illegal. I love her. To bits."

"No, nothing that... trivial." His hand involuntarily squeezed Dominic's tighter. "It's... about my son."

Oh. This was serious. He watched him with interest, moving a little so a passing couple could get into the packed coffee house. "Do you want to wait till we get to my house? Its much more private then the street...if its as serious as you say."

"Yes... privacy would be a good idea." He stood close to Dominic as they waited for the car. "You... you may be angry with me again."

"Is it that serious, Lionel?" He paused to look at him.

Lionel nodded. "Yes. It is. But... I trust you. And I don't want to keep any other secrets from you."

And with those words the car came and sped them downtown. Dominic's gaze kept flickering to his lover, but not once did they let go of one another, fingers to fingers, palm to palm. They reached lower Nantucket in record time, to a fancy shamcy, older in a good way apartment building. "Here we are."

Lionel looked around. "You chose a beautiful neighborhood." He kept tight hold on not only his lover's hand, but his slightly rising panic. He didn't know how Dominic would react to this news, and held himself tightly in check.

If he noticed, he didn't comment. He tipped the driver again, letting him know he wouldn't be needed until the next morning, and got out of the car. As the night progressed the air got cooler, and his arm was beginning to lock up and get tight. He didn't show his discomfort, simply pulling Lionel along as he tugged his keys from his pocket. "I liked it because of the architecture. This building has been here since the 1920's...look at how gorgeous the stucco is. The molding. They're all angels wings."

"Angel's wings... how appropriate," he said softly. He followed Dominic inside, catching the keys as they fell from his lover's hand and passing them back silently. "You're... amazing." He squeezed his lover's hand tightly. "You are willing to share your home with me."

He smiled and pulled him into the building, pausing to stick the keys in his pocket and glance at the foyer. Mailboxes all to one side, a woman guard who smiled a hello, and the feeling of the 1920's was alive in this building... down to the furniture and the creamy tile. "C'mon. Its the ninth floor...we can take the elevator. I'll even let you push the button." His eyes danced as he waved at Pamela, squeezing Lionel's fingers as they walked to the set of elevators.

"If you make a single 'el-le-later go down the hole' joke, I shall be moved to physical violence," Lionel teased darkly as he pushed the button on the wall. "Simply because that ridiculous cartoon was showing in the children's hospital the day I was there reading to them does not mean I like it."

His smile was this side of wicked, eyes dancing. "Last time I said that you debauched me in said el-le-lator.." He murmured softly, leaning in to gently nip his lower lip.

Lionel kissed him desperately as the doors opened behind them, and he stepped in, pulling Dominic in with him, not breaking the kiss as the door closed.

Pamela clucked her tongue and sighed, watching her favorite tenant and this new man he'd been mewling over for the last three months. Lord, she was too old for this. She smiled despite it, and as was her way, clicked the cameras in the elevator off for a minute to give them their privacy.

"Oh.." He groaned, kissing back just as fiercely. Warm top lip...heavy lower lip, the familiar rasp of cozy beard against his cheeks. The taste of vanilla latte and expensive food and HIM, and it was like a drug.

Lionel's hands slid to the small of Dominic's back, pressing him close as his tongue pressed into his lover's mouth, swirling and inhaling and possessing, not caring about anything but the man in his arms, and hoping that what he told Dominic tonight wouldn't send him running. "I love you, Dominic," Lionel murmured into his lover's mouth, insinuating himself between his lover's legs.

He murmured something about infamous elevators and he bit the lower lip hard but not bad, licking it gently a moment later before he leaned down and sucked the spot right under his jaw, licking and tasting...mming as he spread his legs and let him in close. "Love you, hip wader."

Lionel slid his hands down to Dominic's hips and slid them up his leg until Dominic was situated against him, thighs clasping Lionel's legs as their groins pressed together, as did their chests and mouths. 

He groaned something quietly, smiling huskily as he rocked up into the offered valley of his thighs. He was shorter, but thankfully not by much, and he moved easily, grunting with the feeling. "Knew you were." He rubbed his hips in slow circles against his lovers, reaching in to nibble at an offered ear.

The elevator chimed softly as the doors open, and Lionel reluctantly released his lover. "I hope your apartment is close."

He let go with a wet, slick sound, grinning at him as he took his hand. "Down the hall." He let him down a thick maroon runner, the walls half wood and half pale wallpaper with angels on them. It was classy, very, very classy. He stopped at a door...163. He slid the key into the door with his sore arm, glancing at Lionel a moment before unlocking it and pushing the door open.

Lionel followed Dominic into the spacious apartment. "It's beautiful," he said, looking around quietly. It was impeccably kept, which did not surprise him as Dominic was too much of a neat freak to let it be otherwise. "Dominic... I think we're going to need a drink for this." 

It was gorgeous. No other word for it. Just...gorgeous. The first thing you saw upon entering was a mile of glass windows, all overlooking the city, and the bay. Deeply colored leather furniture, creamy tables and happy, bright colored throw pillows. The kitchen, an open space, was off to the left hand side, a huge kitchen counter breaking the living room and kitchen into two separate rooms. Their were rugs everywhere, paintings by John Waterhouse as he loved the mans art hanging everywhere. But most prominent...photographs of his family. Artwork his nephews and nieces had done magnetited on the stainless steel fridge. A horribly ugly, incredibly childish sculpture of a flower someone had done sitting in the middle of that kitchen island, steel and wooden stools in front of it. He mixed his personal life, his taste, and his love for life perfectly, and he tossed his keys on a small hall table as he struggled out of his coat. "It's home." He hung his coat up on a set of small hooks behind the front door, watching his lovers expression with the barest hint of trepidation. "What would you like? I've got a bunch of everything. Except milk, as its probably bad by now."

"Alcoholic. Strong. And a lot of it." Lionel inspected the family pictures in the living room, sliding his fingers over younger photographs of Dominic where his lover was smiling, laughing and happy with other members of his family, imprinting those images on his mind instead of the horrible images of the other photographs.

He slid his dinner jacket off as well, rolling up the sleeves comfortably before dipping his hands under the faucet in the kitchen, washing his hands a moment before drying them with a paper towel. He opened the fridge, glancing in to inspect what he had and what he needed to buy...then remembered quite suddenly he wouldn't need to, because, yes, moving in with Lionel. Heee. "Ah...lets see. I've got cognac, brandy, some vodka. Oh, and wine. Any preference?"

"Brandy... brandy sounds perfect." He continued down the row of photographs, his eyes seeking out his lover each time, watching him age with his family.

He poured a round glass of it, walking over to his love with a smile as he inspected the photo's with the same concentration he inspected stock reports with. "My family. We're quite boisterous, aren't we?" He offered the glass, sipping from his own. "This...this is Eleanor." He pointed to a tiny, pixie faced child, with wild blond hair and huge blue eyes. "She's my queen, my goddess. She's also the creator of the art you see in my kitchen." He mimicked the tiny voice. "”Uncle Ommie, put my pi’tures on your friiiidge!" Uncle Ommie is a sucker." He grinned.

"I think you've got a wonderful family." Lionel smiled. "Thankfully Lex never presented things to be tacked onto the refrigerator, although..." and Lionel blushed. "I do admit to secretly taking a few of his pieces and hanging them on the wall of my office at home."

He laughed quietly, patting his arm. "I know. Kids are....priceless. And Christ if they know how to work you but good." He offered his hand. "You need to talk to me, Lionel. What's going on?"

"I think it's a universal trait of all adults to be suckers to any child under the age of ten." Lionel swirled the brandy in his glass before downing a huge gulp of it and taking his lover's hand. "There... there is something that you should know. About my son. But... first... there's more history that you should know. About me."

"You can tell me." He nodded, leading him through the short hallway off the living room and kitchen, back through an airy hallway...passed a comfortably cluttered office, to a bedroom done in all light colors. Whites, beiges, creamy shades against just as pale furniture. And yet, somehow, it was still painfully masculine, with shapely artwork and the lack of flowers giving it that male lack of touch. He set his glass, and Lionel's, down on the desk beside them and he slowly began to unbutton his lovers shirt...not in the rushed, impassioned way, but the way he did to make Lionel comfortable in an uncomfortable situation. "Talk to me."

Lionel took a deep breath, trying to calm himself with his lover's presence. "After... after Jonathan, I didn't allow anyone to grow close to me. I liked people well enough, but I didn't dare to let anyone in. Until I met a very beautiful, very determined and caring woman. She wasn't exactly part of the Luther's social circle, but she was in her own way a very formidable person to deal with, and I slowly grew to care for her. I didn't love her; I don't think I was capable of loving her at the time, though she deserved it. We had a brief relationship; two and half months before she started classes at the university, and met her husband. She married, and found out a few days after the wedding... that she was carrying a child."

Lionel brought his hands to grip Dominic's hands tightly. "My child."

His eyes went wide. Alright...definitely not what he was expecting, but he held on to Lionel's hands anyway, squeezing them with the revelation. This....yes, jealous stab in his gut, but it was a woman, and this was more serious then just a sexual relationship. This had a baby involved. "I...." Don't have any clue what to say? "Wow. Do you...what happened?"

"When she realized, she came to me first, and then to her husband. By the time she came back to me, I had met Lillian, and she had agreed to be my wife. I explained the situation to Lillian, and... when my lover came back, Lillian and I agreed to take my child and raise it as our own. When the child was born... he was given to us, and we raised Lex as our child."

The breath whooshed out of him, and he had to sit down. He did so, on the edge of the bed, swallowing hard as his eyes flickered a bit...then shut tightly. "Lex wasn't Lillian's son?"

"Not by blood, no. But she loved him more because of it." Lionel remained standing, but moved close to his lover.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He looked up at him, eyebrows creased as he tried to absorb it, this....Christ. Lex? Not his mothers son? "Does he know? Does Lex know?"

"No. Lex doesn't know. And he can never know. No one knows, Dominic. No one knows except for the four of us... and you now. But you don't know everything... just... give me time. Lillian and I, and my lover and her husband. We are the only four who know, and it's a secret that must go to our graves." He knelt before his lover, elbows resting on Dominic's knees. "Please swear to me, beloved... swear that it will die with you."

"I...." Another whoosh of air as he tried to catch his breath. "God, of course. Yes. I'd never tell anyone. Lionel...you can never tell him. Lex...he'd be destroyed. He'd feel motherless, even more so then he is." He swallowed, looking at him with wide eyes. "I swear."

"I don't ever intend for my son to know this, Dominic. I wouldn't rip that away from him." He wrapped his arms around Dominic's waist. "His mother... his mother is... Martha Kent."

I... huh? What? Whoa. Wait. Huh? What? "What? Wait...go back. What? His mother is...but you and Jonathan...I..." He dropped his head into his hands and rubbed. "After you broke up with Jonathan, you met Martha, had a fling with her...and she, through some twist of fate, married Jonathan, but was pregnant with your child? And he didn't hunt you down and tear your eyeballs out? And Lillian? How old was Lex when he came to you? Did you adopt him? She loved him so much, I always thought....And he and Clark...god."

"Martha Kent--Clark, when I knew her, Martha Clark--was born to a well to do family in Metropolis," Lionel explained quietly. "It was she that I met before Lillian, and when she met Jonathan at the university... I knew she was the woman who would make him happy. I let her go, because I knew I could not love her." Lionel massaged his temples. "It wasn't a twist of fate, Dominic. I sent her to him. I didn't love her as she should have been loved, and Jonathan could. I loved Lillian, and when Martha came to me with our child... I could not turn her down. Jonathan... was not happy with things, but put the child's welfare and his wife's welfare before his own anger and hate of me and allowed Lex to be my son."

"Lionel..." He looked up at him with a shake of his head. "This is unbelievable. That's why Martha loves Lex so much...why she wants him to be with Clark." ...and with a startling sort of clarity, he murmured, "Because Clark's not human."

"Lex was only a few weeks old when he came to us; he knew no other parents. And no... we didn't adopt him. Certificates were forged, and a pregnancy faked for my wife, who conveniently went abroad for several months, and returned with a child."

Then Lionel paused. "Clark... isn't human? What are _you_ talking about?"

He pictured teeny baby Lex, and alright, dweeb, don't even grin, right now is not the time for it. "She loved you so much... and she loved Lex like he was hers. It... its just an amazement to me." He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Exactly what I said. That, or they’re feeding him something extra special on that farm. Lionel...just now, I remembered, while you were talking. Roger was about to shoot me in the head...he had the bomb strapped to his chest. And suddenly...Clark was right there, and I saw him twist the shot gun like silly putty under his hands. He stopped the bullet before it hit me." He blinked....because yeah, he sounded nuts. "I'm not insane. Roger said something similar to me. "He doesn't deserve for Lex to be his son". I couldn't remember, but now I do. Lionel, I saw it with my own eyes."

Lionel blinked, nearly opened his mouth to dispute his lover, and then something clicked into place for him. "Lex knows. About Clark."

"How do you know?" He glanced up at him with confusion…then clarity once more. "Lionel, it fits. He saved Lex's life I don't know how many times, he dragged me from that building after it exploded, Lex hit him with his car. Excuses, but it just...fits."

"Because if he didn't know, then he wouldn't have been fighting so hard to protect Clark and his family from me. It's why he doesn't want to leave Smallville, why he refused me months ago and every time since."

"Because he knows Clarks...whatever he is." A heavy sigh and he rubbed his head. "This is like a soap opera. Except theirs no cheesily delivered lines and no twin brothers." A pause, and he shot his gaze up. "No twin brothers, right?"

"None that I am aware of," Lionel said, meeting Dominic's gaze. "I can't... I won't. This is another secret we have to protect. I owe Clark your life; this is the least that I can do to repay him. But... we will have to talk to Lex as soon as we get back to Smallville; anything that has yet to be covered must be covered now." He shook his head. "I should have realized something was special about the boy when they adopted him through my facility."

"Didn't you close it a few months afterwards?" His eyebrows creased at him, still unsure of how to take all of this...betrayed Lionel didn't tell him, relief and a sort of pride that he did...glad to share the knowledge he'd come by, but not sure of how to deal with that knowledge.

"Yes, I did. I closed it as soon as their papers were legally finalized. I didn't want to risk the shady circumstances coming to light, so I shut down the facility and sealed the records."

"Lionel...in the coming weeks, make sure those records are still sealed, as are Lex's." He stopped a moment...grasping his lovers hands between his. "Why did you tell me, Lionel?"

Lionel looked down at their clasped hands, and then back up at his lover. "Because I found out the hard way just how dangerous and damaging secrets can be. And I couldn't risk it."

He bit his lip hard and leaned in, lacing his fingers around Lionel's neck to tug him in for a tight hug. "Lionel...thank you. God...just that you trust me is enough. Thank you."

Lionel wrapped his arms tightly around Dominic, his face pressing tightly into his neck. "Of course I trust you, Dominic. I love you; this is part of my life, and I want you to share this with me." Lionel tightened his arms. "You're not angry with me?"

"Not angry." Firm nod. "Surprised...shocked. ...Shocked some more. I never would have thought that Lex..." He shook his head again, bringing him in closer to cuddle as he lay back against the soft pillows and sheets of what home was to him. "Its just…wow."

Lionel lay quietly next to his lover, arms still wound tightly around him. "I was afraid you would be angry with me. Shocked I can understand." He stroked his lover's back gently. "I am glad you're not angry."

"No, lovely one. Just very, very shocked. I would have never, in a million years, guessed." It got quiet for a bit as he shifted, spooning his back to Lionel's chest. "God gave you a great gift in him."

"Yes... He did." Lionel slid his arms around Dominic's waist. "One that... I'm afraid I abused." He kissed the back of Dominic's neck. "But I intend to rectify that mistake. Tomorrow, beloved... remind me to find somewhere in this city that sells caramel apples."

"We'll find it...don't worry." He yawned softly, curling in closer. "Lionel?"

Lionel pressed his face into Dominic's neck, holding him close. "Yes, love?"

"I dreamt of this in this bed so many times. Of what...what we're doing right now." He made the confession quietly, looking out the huge glass window at the night sky.

Lionel closed his eyes for a moment, saying nothing as he squeezed his lover tightly to him. "What else did you dream about?" he finally asked quietly. "And... thank you for telling me that... it makes me feel so... good to be able to make your dreams come true."

"I...just...I would think of you hot and naked. Mine. But the dreams where we did nothing but kiss, or hold each other, or spill all our darkest secrets, or eat in bed and have fantastic love making... those were my favorites. Always. Just you...touching me and holding me." He swallowed a little at the confession, shifting so he could roll and face his lover. "Just like this. Sometimes I'd imagine you in the morning light, your face and body...here in my bed."

Lionel's grip tightened. "We... I had... dreams. Thoughts. Wishes sometimes myself. Most were... foolish things. Things I could have had from you if I'd demanded, but nothing I'd have thought you'd ever given freely." He squeezed Dominic's waist. "That you'd welcome me into your home... that you'd sit beside me somewhere and not worry about if I was going to snarl or not, and just be yourself with me."

He smiled at that, pushing the long locks of hair out of the way so he could touch his lips to his lovers. "Here I am. Myself. Sitting beside you, knowing you cant growl at me and mean it." He paused a moment. "You thought of me, Lionel?"

A small, quiet nod. "I did. And when I would... ask you to be Lex... it was a test of a kind, to see if it would drive you away or not, and when it didn't... I almost felt safe enough. Finally... I decided to take a chance that you wouldn't hurt me."

"Can I ask you about that?" He tipped his head a little to look at him, gently stroking his hair. "Why Lex? You can barely stand being in the same room with him. Was it just a test...or is there more?"

A heavy sigh. "There's more, but it's very... twisted." He leaned into Dominic's comforting caresses. "I want Lex to love me."

"Its not twisted. Lionel...you've been through more then you should have ever had to, alone." He leaned in and pressed his mouth against Lionel's. "Lex already loves you, and you know that."

"I do now. I didn't then," he pointed out softly. He returned the gentle kiss of his lover. "When you didn't condemn me or leave, I realized that perhaps you would be the one I could love, and you are."

"Lionel?" He murmured it softly, tugging him in closer, linking their legs and it must have looked ridiculous, two business men, still partially in their suits, clinging to one another like they were drowning...but to him, here, now, it was amazing. Just...amazing.

"Yes?" The response was quiet as Lionel clung tightly to his lover, the warmth of his body welcoming and soothing.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Quietly into his cheek as he kissed, still stroking the hair with his fingers but now he looped it in-between, letting the silk slide through the digits, and kissed him softly.

A soft laugh as he wrapped himself around his lover. "I have everything I want, right here."

He smiled softly. "Well duh. I mean, what _else_ do you want? And, you know, don't make it a small nation because I've got nice digs, but this is as nice as it digs."

Lionel stopped and considered. "I've never had to do this before; is there some sort of protocol?"

"Lionel? When was the last time you got a Christmas present?" He got up on an elbow to look down at him. "Theirs no protocol...just...tell me.” He grinned. "And if it ends in "island", then don't expect to get it.”

"The last time I got a Christmas present?" He stopped and thought. "Lex... Lex gave me one the year of the meteor shower. I hadn't expected it, but... it was waiting for me under the tree, addressed in his handwriting, and he'd wrapped it himself. A small wooden box, no larger than my hand... and inside it was hair. His hair, a lock that he had found and put away, I suppose, and a piece of his mother's... and a piece of mine, though to this day I don't know how he got it. They were all three braided together." He closed his eyes. "The box is still in my dresser."

He'd promised he wouldn't get teary eyed, but...dammit. "Twelve years." He nodded, sat up, crossed his legs Indian style and rubbed his hands. "Alright. So its gotta be good. Chocolate wont suffice here." He hmmed dramatically.

Lionel pulled himself up to look at his lover. "I don't need presents to know that you love me, Dominic."

"No, but they're a hell of a lot of fun." He paused a moment, as if suddenly realizing something. "You know what? I've got it."

"Am I allowed to ask what it is, exactly, that you've got?"

"C'mere." He rolled off the bed...tugged him over to the terrace doors of his bedroom.

Lionel followed, wondering what Dominic had in store for him. "All right." He gave his lover a smile as he followed, catching Dominic's hand in his.

He squeezed warmly, opening the doors...dammit, it was cold. He didn't mind, not really, just tugging him over to a slim telescope that was bolted into the ground. "Look inside."

"A telescope?" Lionel looked through the telescope, admiring the powerful view of the stars. They seemed to almost dance in front of his eyes as he looked through the telescope, and he nearly raised his arm to reach out and touch them. "They're beautiful."

He leaned down with him, watching his face as he spoke. "Count from the left. Six over, and then down one." And while he spoke, he walked back to his bedroom, returning a moment later with a sheaf of papers.

Lionel looked back in, and counted as he'd been told, ending up on a particularly bright star with a bluish sheen. "It's brighter than the others."

Slim fingers through the long hair...down to touch his neck, then slide down his back, warming him softly as he leaned in close, murmuring into his ear. "It's your star."

"My.... star?" Lionel was dumbfounded. "What do you mean, my star?"

He offered him the sheets of paper in his hand, where scrolled at the top in a beautiful label and font said, 'The National Star Conservatory'. "It's your star. 35bsouth west, 58gnorth, are the exact coordinates. Our ages." He watched his face for reaction, hoping against hope he hadn't been a huge dork about this, just swallowing and watching.

" 'O no, it is an ever-fixed mark, that looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wan'dring bark, who's worth's unknown,' " Lionel quoted softly. "Dominic... I... no one has ever done anything like this for me. Ever." He ran his fingers over the scrollwork at the top of the page that his lover held out to him. "This... to know that you believe that I am worth this... it humbles me." He turned to face his lover, and his eyes shone with everything he couldn't find the words to express.

He reached foreword and touched his face with the back of his knuckles, skimming that warm cheek as gently as if it were the first time. "You are worth more then a single star. Then all the stars in the night...Lionel, you guide me, you care for me. You love without prejudice, with so much understanding." He swallowed hard and looked down at the papers. "I was going to save it...but after the last few days...I needed to show you what you mean to me."

Lionel wrapped his arms around Dominic's waist, sliding gently to his knees in front of his lover and resting his face against Dominic's thigh. "I love you, Dominic... I don't know how or why you love me; it's enough that you do, and I promise you now, under this star that we share, that I will always love you and keep you close to me."

The tears slipped. Two, right down his cheeks, and not in sadness. God, no. Not in sadness. "I love you, too. So much. I love you so much."

Lionel felt one of the tears splash onto his bare shoulder, and he looked up to see his lover crying. "Don't cry, Dominic, please... don't ever cry because of me."

He laughed at that, quietly, sliding down to his knees to cup his face. "You make me so happy."

"Not nearly as happy as you make me," Lionel said softly, firmly. "It's just... impossible. I feel so... alive around you." He raised his hands to wipe Dominic's cheeks clean. 

He pulled him in and hugged him, there on their freezing terrace, as it began to snow...and with it, with this embrace, of lovers and friends, business partners and life mates... something started. Something neither of them would ever be able to control again. Their destinies were entwined, for better or worse, for sickness and for health. No priest needed to say so to make it the truth. He caught the palm as it slid over his face, kissing it softly, holding the fingers to his skin and swallowing hard. "You always will. I'll always be here for you."


	3. Redrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel and Lex bond, Lex and Clark go to the plant rebuilding, Red Kryptonite is found and Clark is exposed, and things get darkly interesting. Kryptonian language is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter recaps written by Henry Jones, Jr. Using them because I'm lazy and they're that good. 
> 
> **Warning:** dubious consent, blood play

Lex was still not used to waking up alone, even though he knew that Clark had had to wake up early, go home, and take care of his chores before he could come back. He went to sleep with Clark beside him, and part of him expected to wake up with Clark beside him too.

Rolling over into the rumpled blankets left by his lover, Lex breathed in Clark's scent before climbing out of bed and hissing as his feet hit the cold stone floor as he hurried to the shower.

Half an hour later, Lex was seated behind the desk in his office. He was dressed surprisingly out of character for him, in a pair of brand new work boots acquired over the weekend, one of the four new pairs of jeans he'd also acquired over the weekend, and a royal purple turtleneck that hid the silver chain around his neck.

A knock on his door brought his attention away from the laptop and he raised his head with a smile, expecting Clark but dropping it when he saw that it was only a deliveryman. "Yes?"

"Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes, I'm Mr. Luthor."

"Great. If you could just sign here please, we've got a couple of packages for you." The nervous deliveryman extended a clipboard.

Lex scrawled his signature on the two lines indicated, and then passed the clipboard back as two boxes were dropped onto his desk. The smallest one Lex inspected first, didn't recognize the address on, and dropped it into his desk drawer to be dealt with later. The second package was rather large, and he studied the name on it. Elfin Fine Chocolates and Sundries, the label read.

Hesitantly peeling the paper from the box, Lex was shocked. A dozen bright Red Delicious apples lay in a little box in front of him, dipped in handmade caramel and rolled in nuts.

On top of the clear plastic lid was a padded envelope, and Lex tore it open and slid out the object inside.

A picture frame; inside the frame... a young boy, laughing and smiling, riding his father's shoulders with one chubby, caramel-covered hand tangled in his father's hair while the other greedily clutched a caramel covered apple, rolled in nuts.

"Dad," Lex choked out softly, past the lump that had risen in his throat, and he set the frame reverently on his desk as he lifted the cover, selecting one of the confections and biting into it.

The first bite brought back such a flood of memories he was lost in them.

He'd skipped. Loathe to admit it, but if he had to sit through English with the indecently boring Ms. Ancha any longer, he was going to accidentally laser the desk in half out of boredom. He'd copied the homework from the board, went to the bathroom and never came back. Instead, Clark was knocking softly on the office door of his lover, grinning a fool. Slim navy blue t-shirt over slim, tight jeans that once weren't so tight, but his mother and her damn habit of doing the wash everyday. He paired it with black boots and a heavy jean jacket, hair all tousled and wind blown. Or so was the image when he opened the door and looked.

Lex. Sitting at his desk. Eyes full of tears, eating a candy apple and looking happier then he'd ever seen him. Ever.

"Lex?"

Clark's voice shook him out of the memories, and he put the picture down, blinking up at his lover as he unconsciously clung to the candy apple. "Clark? What... what are you doing here?"

"Skipped." He smiled a little in that worried way he tended to have, eyebrows wrinkled. "You okay, babe?" A snap of the door behind him and he walked in quietly, plopping down in front of Lex's desk and offering a hand to squeeze. "What happened?"

Lex reached out and took Clark's hand in his. "My father... sent me these this morning." He laid the apple down on the plastic lid, and pointed to the picture. "I haven't had one of these since that day. He'd... we'd gone to the local carnival, and we'd played those rigged shooting gallery games all day because I wanted a stuffed horse and he was trying to win one for me. After a while... we just stopped playing, and Dad picked me up and carried me like that. I hated fruit, but when I saw the candy apples... I wanted one. Mother got it for me and handed it up to me, and she took that picture of me and Dad. I gave him a copy of that picture years ago, but... I never saw it on his desk. I thought he got rid of it."

"Lex..." He smiled from ear to ear, looking at the picture of his very young boyfriend, tracing a fingertip over all the gorgeous red hair...then the grin that hadn't changed in all these years. "This...I almost don't know what to say. That's the nicest thing I've ever seen anyone do."

"This is the nicest-- _only_ \--thing I've ever seen my father do," Lex said quietly. "It was... one of the last times he was my father, instead of Lionel Luthor." He ran his finger over the picture as well, barely bumping into Clark's. "It was the last present I ever gave him, Clark... for his birthday."

He leaned over and kissed his lovers cheek tenderly, skimming his fingertips over the jaw. "I wonder what made him think of this?"

Lex shook his head gently, not dislodging his lover's mouth. "I don't know, baby... but I'm glad he did."

He couldn't help smiling, because if he thought...really thought...in all the time he'd known this man, he'd never seen him this overjoyed, this moved, this shocked. "Maybe you should call him."

Lex picked up his candy apple and took another bite, crunching it thoughtfully. "You know, Clark... I think you're right." He leaned forward and placed a sticky-sweet kiss on his lover's mouth, and then sat back in his chair as he picked up the phone and dialed the Metropolis penthouse. After seven rings, he was directed to Lionel's voicemail, and he hung up. Another call to the Metropolis office yielded the same results--voicemail--and then he tried Lionel's cell phone, dialing and listening to the ring as he chewed, holding Clark's hand tightly in his own.

He leaned in and licked the tasty lower lip, grinning as he dropped his book bag on the floor and took another look at that picture. Memorizing it, for later mussing. It was just...wow. The sweetest thing he'd never seen.

Brrrreeee. Brrrrreeee. A groan....roll. Brrreee. Brrreee. An eye cracked open, and Dominic simultaneously grunted and sighed. He let his feet fall off the edge of the bed, his pajama bottoms just long enough to cover the top of his cold feet, and he stretched his shoulder absently with a grunt of pain. Another ring before he picked up his lovers cell phone from the side table. "'ello?"

Lex... blinked. "Dominic? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I thought I was calling Dad's phone." Both his eyebrows shot straight up to where his hairline would have been, had he had hair left.

He shifted, letting his eyes open...the shower was going in the adjoined room, and it gave him a stab of happy pleasure to know his lover was in there bathing. "It's alright, Lex. You did, he's not here at the moment. Is there anything I c'n do for you?" He cleared his throat a little, climbing to his feet with a crack of his back, sighing and walking to the window where the cheerful sun was shining over the busy city.

Lex shook his head before realizing the gesture was useless over the phone. "No... yes... I got a package this morning, Dominic, and I wanted to thank him for it." His hand dropped down to rub lightly over the sticks protruding from the apples. "It meant a lot to me, and I... I wanted to tell him that. Will you have him call me, when he can?"

"He was hoping you'd get it before tonight." He smiled at that, sliding his fingers through his hair before down to scratch his bare belly. "I'll let him know."

Lex's breath caught in his throat. "He did... send it himself then? Not... not you?"

"Of course not. Well, I did help him pick them out. He wanted the bigger ones, but I knew they'd break before they got to you." He grinned, glancing up as the shower shut off. "Do you want to talk to him now? I think he's just finishing up."

Lex darted his eyes up to Clark, down to the picture, over the apples, and then back to the picture again. "Could I? If... he's not busy."

"Of course. Hold on just a moment."

Clark watched him, eyes dancing, squeezing their interlocked hands softly and rubbing his thumb over the tight knuckles.

A moment of noise as he walked to the bathroom, knocked quietly. "Lionel? Lovely, your son is on the phone, he'd like to speak to you."

Lex tightened his grip on Clark's hand, waiting for his father to pick up the phone.

Lionel slowly opened the door and peeked around. "He's not... he's not angry, is he?" he asked, reaching out and taking the phone. "Lex?"

Lex was momentarily thankful that his lover wasn't human, because his grip would have hurt normal man. "Dad... I got... your package this morning. I... I don't know what to say."

Lionel closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall of the bathroom, feeling Dominic's hands on his shoulders. "I hope you like it." He reached up and caught one of his lover's hands.

Lex's voice was quietly choked. "It meant the world to me, Dad... the picture, the apples... I can't tell you how I felt when I opened the box and saw the picture there. I... I felt like I had a father again."

Lionel opened his eyes at that, a thick sheen of tears shimmering over them that he refused to shed. "You do, if you still want one."

Lex shook in the chair with the effort of staying calm. "I do, Dad... so much."

Dominic leaned in close, pressing a kiss against the wet, naked back of his lovers neck, gently squeezing his hands and linking his arms around the slim waist. Holding him close, as he talked.

And at the same moment Clark ever so gently skimmed his thumb over the bottom of Lex's eye, where a tear was threatening to fall, murmuring, "It's okay, sweetheart."

Lex swallowed hard, letting the silent tears creep down his cheeks. "I love you, Dad. I missed you so much."

Lionel pressed himself closer to Dominic as he heard the tears choking his son's voice. "I love you, Lex." He turned around, letting his lover see the single tear that slid down his own cheek. "I'll try to make it up to you."

Dammit. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. He'd be strong, now, here, for Lex. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around him, over the desk, over the candy, holding him tight, not knowing that three hours away, Dominic was doing the same thing.

Except Dominic was smiling crookedly, holding him close and kissing each tear that fell away with his lips, murmuring his I love you's in his skin.

"We shouldn't be doing this over the phone, son... I'm sorry."

Lex clung to Clark. "It's enough, Dad... we'll see each other again soon, and we'll talk then. I just... I had to know if this was something you had done... if it meant as much to you as it did to me."

Lionel leaned into Dominic, soaking up strength and support. "It does, Lex... it means a lot to me. I hoped... I hoped you'd remember."

"I remembered," Lex said, arms still holding Clark tightly. "I didn't think you did." He paused. "How long are you going to be in Metropolis?"

"Another three days, at the most."

"We... we missed Thanksgiving. Dominic was in the hospital, all this was in our way... when you come home... let's have dinner. Together. As... as a family."

Lionel shook his head in disbelief. "I'd... I'd like that, son. I'll... call you later?"

"Please do... I'd like that." Lex turned his face into Clark's shoulder, his own shaking.

"Goodbye, son." Lionel closed his arms around Dominic.

"Goodbye, Dad." Lex turned off the phone, dropping it as he wrapped both arms around Clark, body shaking.

Clark wrapped his arms tightly around him, tugging him in close and rocking him gently. "Shh...shhh...it's alright, baby." He murmured it into the naked ear, kissing it softly as he cradled him to the long expanse of his chest softly. "Hey... it's alright... see? It's okay now, everything's okay."

Lex shook his head, for the first time feeling like the young man he still was. "He loves me, Clark." Lex's voice was filled with shock, surprise, wonder and amazement. "He... he sent me this. Not Dominic, him. He did it himself... because he wanted to have his son back."

He let go to look at his love, smiling from ear to ear, all those teeth glinting and eyes shining in his joy. "I see that. I didn't even have to know...Lex, you're..." He gently rubbed the tear marks with his thumbs, cupping the slender face softly. "I told you everything would be okay. It's gonna be fine, now."

Lex looked up at Clark, into the smiling face and shimmering eyes. "You were right, Clark... everything is gonna be okay." He reached up to cover Clark's hands with his own. "I think things are finally going to look up." He squeezed gently, blinking hard and clearing his throat. "I'm sure this isn't what you came over here for," he said, trying to grin and change the subject. "What's on our schedule for today?"

Yeah right. Like his lover could think of anything else while lit up like a Christmas tree. "Dominic was there? You sounded kinda shocked." He teased it gently, still squeezing, still holding on with his half smile that was all dreamy sweetness.

"Yeah, Dominic answered Dad's phone. I knew... they were sleeping together, but... I mean, nobody touches Dad's phone. He's so anal-retentive about it." Lex was still smiling. "Dominic's never answered Dad's phone before, plus... wherever they were, they were there together, and it wasn't the penthouse or the office."

"Lex, what's come over your dad?" He asked it softly, letting go of his love for just a moment to pull Lex around his desk and into his lap. "Like you said...less anal, more human. He...he sent you this. Maybe he's finally making amends?"

Lex snuggled into his love. "I think so, Clark. I don't know what brought this on... maybe it was almost losing Dominic, or..." And then Lex felt punched in the gut as his entire body chilled. "Or something's wrong with him, and he's trying to make the most of what time he has left."

"Don't say that." He murmured, leaning in close to kiss his jaw. "Lex...these are the special times people remember...I think your dad finally got it. With Dominic bringing it out in him...he finally got it." He refused to let his lover think any differently, squeezing his hand softly and kissing his shoulder. "These kinds of things are the things we hold in our hearts."

"You're right. You're right. Lionel Luthor is too mean and too stubborn to be sick." Lex shoved the thought out of his mind with all the certainty that Clark possessed. "I think you're right, and he's just... finally pulled his head out of his ass." He leaned back against Clark, briefly craving warmth. "And if he lectures me on Alexander the Great again, I reserve the right to kick his ass."

He laughed out loud, eyes dancing as he glanced up at him. "He lectures a lot, I'd wager." He barely stopped his tongue from saying that it was something Lex had inherited, looking at him carefully sweet.

He shifted him closer in his lap....then suddenly blinked and looked down. "Lex?"

"Every time I see him, it's a diatribe on how much I've disappointed him, and then a lecture on Alexander the Great, or the Caesars, or some other great historical figure that I care nothing about. I'm just glad that the lecture gene was bred out of me."

"Yes?"

He snorted and rose a brow up at him. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Lex looked down. "Jeans. Turtleneck. Work boots. I'm supposed to meet the cleanup team out at the plant site, and I dressed accordingly because I intend to stay around and get dirty."

He smiled from ear to ear and stayed quiet for a long moment, fingers dancing on his lovers knee. "You look...uhm..." His cheeks turned an adorable shade of red, as he looked up at him from under his lashes. "Really nice."

"Really nice, hmm?" Lex teased, sliding out of Clark's lap. "Come on, Clark, you can do better than that."

He rubbed the edge of the top of the turtleneck...traced Lex's neck, to his jaw, up to his bald pate before Lex slipped out his grasp and he ached to follow. "I dunno...uhm..." He blushed again, smiling. "Really, really nice."

Lex stood in the middle of the room, and held his hand out to Clark. "Well... come on then. If you like this, you might as well see me work in it. You want to come out to the site with me?"

His breath whooshed out at his lovers choice of words, rubbing the back of his burning neck as he abandoned his book bag. "I shouldn't. I want to...but...I shouldn't. I've got about three more classes before the days over...I just wanted to come see you. I can head over there after class tonight though."

Lex stopped his lover with a hand to the middle of the chest. "What if I call the school and arrange for you--and anyone else who wants to work here--to get extra-curricular credit for working at the site during school hours."

"Then I will call you a spoiled brat and hope not to have to debauch you in those tight jeans at some point today." His smile was priceless as he swung Lex up in his arms and hugged tight.

"Then call me a spoiled brat, because I called Ms. Glover over the weekend and made arrangements with the school board for this to work, especially since it's something that affects the whole town."

"Yeah! Lex!" He grinned broadly and barely kept his excitement under wraps. "Then I'll help you guys, sure. I mean, yeah. Oh, yeah. I'll call Whit and Chloe and Pete, too. What're you guys gonna be doing today?" He went back to his book bag, reaching inside for his wallet. He stuffed it in his back pocket and zipped his bag back up, setting it on the chair like he always did.

"Well, we're going to start trying to clear out the rubble, and see how extensive the damage is to the foundation, and if we have to, we'll crack the old foundation and rebuild it." Lex watched the hand slide into Clark's back pocket, and shifted slightly to relieve the pressure from his observation of Clark's ass. "You're actually... going to see a Luthor man do manual labor today."

He turned, the oblivious look on his face he'd always had whenever he'd felt Lex's eyes on him in the past, except this time..."If you don't want to be man handled, Luthor, keep thine eyes to...thine self." A serious nod, but his expression cracked with a grin as he reached for his hand. "Manual labor, huh."

"And who says I don't want to be manhandled?" Lex said, sliding his eyes over his lover's body. His hand met Clark's and he grinned. "Yes, manual labor. Work. Real work, according to your father."

"Because if I manhandle you, forget about us leaving here today. At all." He smirked and squeezed the offered fingers. "Plus, I'd much rather see you sweating and pulling bricks for a while."

Lex laughed. "Self control, Clark. Self control. I've practiced it as long as I've known you, now it's time for you to practice in return. Self control will allow you to watch my ass moving and not pounce on it." He wiggled his ass against Clark's groin, just to tease him as he moved out of his reach. "Let's go, Clark... chop chop. We got work to do. You can call Chloe and the others on the way."

"Gyuhhhh...grmph." He groaned it, glaring at the back of his lovers head...and oh, pouting. "I don't wanna have self control...can we go out later? Like, say, in an hour? After we make memories in every room of this place?" He whimpered loudly as Lex rubbed against him, slapping him in the ass. "You're into cruel and unusual punishment, aren't you?"

Lex turned back around, grinning. "It's going to take more than an hour to go through every room in this mansion, Clark... though we might be able to hit all the other pool tables in that hour." His grin had turned positively wicked. "But no. My meeting's in half an hour, and if I time it just right, that's just enough time to throw you up against the wall of the foreman's trailer and suck you down before he shows up."

A loud groan and oh, thank YOU Mama Kent for the tight jeans. Sob. "You're trying to ruin me and my super libido, aren't you?" He gritted it though his amusement shown through, leaning in to bite his lovers lower lip just a bit before Lex jumped out of the way. "You are so evil. Evil. Lex, may all evil people look at you and bow at your greatness." A breath. "I can do self control. Self control! I'm 16 years old. I can't do self control. Who am I kidding? Did I tell you I had a very interesting dream the other day?"

Lex laughed. "I never said I wasn't evil, Clark... I just said I wasn't a criminal mastermind. Evil... evil is a whole different ball game." He narrowed his eyes. "No, you didn't. Tell me about this dream on the way to the meeting." He walked out, heading for the garage and the Lamborghini."

He followed quickly behind, sparing a glance at the garage full of very nice, very fast cars, sighing in lust for them before grinning at the back of the naked skull. "I was a part of an orgy. With about six Lex's. Licked me everywhere...fucked me, screwed me, let me screw them. Every part of me was filled, my mouth...two of you let me blow you at the same time." He sighed a little forlornly, skimming his fingers over the top of the 'Ghini as they walked to it. Sleek little thing.

Lex stopped right beside the 'Ghini and stared at his lover. "I want inside your head so badly right about now, lover... because that was one hell of a dream."

"Believe me, you don't have to tell me that." He winked and smiled wickedly. "I'll give you the specifics later, when I'm not ready to hump a hole through your car." He opened the door, slid inside, and was immediately wrapped with leather and that lovely new car smell.

"Specifics... yes. I want to hear specifics. And I'll have to figure out a way to clone myself, so that we can all bang you... I didn't know you were quite that kinky." Lex slid in beside his lover and ran his hand up Clark's back.

"Ya know...I didn't know either." He looked at him with dancing eyes. "You bring out that side of me." He smoothed his fingertips down the side of Lex's face before squirming and looking at the wooden finished panel. "Put it on! I wanna here it growl." He mimicked the noise. "Grrrr. Grrrooowwwwrrrr." A lustful sigh.

Lex cranked the Lamborghini and revved the engine as he backed out of the driveway, spinning a dust cloud as he took off. "Tell me more about this kinky side of you that I bring out in you, Clark... and we'll see what we can do about getting the kinks indulged."

"Brrrrr....BRREEE..."He mimicked the cars sounds, pretending to have his hands on the steering wheel and his foot on the gas and was he this playful? Survey says yes. "I dunno...I never really thought about it." He pretended to swerve with his lover, eyeing the speedometer...90? Damn. "I've thought about you doing stuff to me before.” Impish glance. "Like my fucking the pool cue for you."

"Well... think about it." As soon as the Italian car hit triple digits, he held it steady as the scenery whizzed by. Then a hard gulp as the speedometer jumped to 110. "You've thought of me fucking you with the pool cue? Or you fucking me with it?"

He was blushing, a hot, bright red. "Of you watching while I fucked myself."

"Oh, Clark... that would... be so amazingly erotic," he said, his hand drifting from the gear stick to rest on Clark's crotch, massaging gently. "What... what else?"

He leaned back, swallowing hard and trying not to squirm. "Lex...if you don't want your upholstery ruined..." He swallowed again, harder, glancing at him and grinning a little crookedly, trying not to let his hips jump. "I don't…I don't really think about it...just...a lot of my fantasies deal with masturbating, cause for...for a long time, that's all I could do."

"I don't give a holy fuck for the upholstery, Clark," Lex said, rubbing a little harder and faster. "Humor me, love... think about it. Tell me... tell me the masturbating fantasies. Tell me what you'd make me watch you do."

"Can I confess something to you?" A low murmur as he lowered his hand on top of his lovers, adding more pressure and letting his hips rock up. Dammit. They were going 100 miles an hour and Lex was jacking him off and they were gonna get there too soon and whimper. "I saw you once." He swallowed and couldn't meet his lovers eyes, instead watching their fingers, amazed at the feelings they were causing together. "Masturbating. I didn't mean to... but... X-Ray vision. I was looking for you...and you...you were in the shower...masturbating." His smile was dark, soft, as he murmured, "You have a very sexy skeleton, Mr. Luthor."

Lex sped up his strokes and the car's speed together, keeping one eye on the road as the other kept massaging his lover. "You like my skeleton?" he asked quietly. "Remind me to... one of these days... show you the live show." He squeezed Clark's cock hard. "You know, I can slide three of my own fingers inside me when I jerk off," he said quietly. "But I want to hear about you, Clark... tell me what you'd make me watch." His voice was steely hard. "You can even... tie me to the chair, if you want."

He groaned loudly, thrashing his head on the back of the seat until it was locked tight down against his shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut as he thrust up and down with each squeeze, each stroke. "Thr...three fingers?" He groaned again, hissing as he struggled to unzip his pants, pride or no pride. He needed to get off, nownownow _now_. "Make you watch me fuck my bed...pretend it was you I was clutching, not my pillow. Make you watch me use my vibrator...Make you watch me slide it in and scream your name."

Lex helped his lover unzip. "Three fingers," he whispered hoarsely. "And they're still not as big as your cock." Once Clark's cock was free, he tightened his fist around it. "Fuck my hand, baby... and think... think how much it turns me on to watch you touch yourself, and then remember I've got my hands tied behind my back and I can't do anything but watch... want to jack off and I can't... just watching you touch yourself for me."

He moaned hard at the tight clutch of Lex's fingers, a hot sheath he couldn't help bucking into, rolling his hips as much as the little car would allow. It was a dream come true, a fantasy here in real life, every single night he spent jacking off hard and rough to Lex's face, Lex's body, Lex's hands coming back to slide into the forefront of his memory. All the times he stole away to jack off in the bathroom at school...the couch in his loft. His warm bed, picturing this man riding him. Oh. God. "Always come so hard for you...even when it was just my dreams... always had to do l... laundry in the middle of the night." Dark hiss at the touch of his head, shuddering and trying to keep his grip of reality as he slid under into dreams.

Lex eased off the accelerator as he sped up his strokes, wanting to get his lover off before the parking lot, which was fast approaching. "Come for me now, baby... think about me jacking off like this for you, spread out on the hood of the car, just stroking myself because you're watching me. Or... me jacking off while watching you, watching me do what you do, touching myself wherever and however you touch yourself, like a mirror."

That was it. He thrust up and came without a sound, face screwed up tight before relaxing, mouth falling open and gasping hard as he came and came hard, all over his lovers fist. He shuddered, violently, deliciously naughty in the open sunlight with Lex's hand over him like this. Always like this. "L...Lex....oh, g...." He rasped, slumping back against the leather with a full body shudder.

Lex's hand tightened as he felt Clark coming, pumping him quickly and firmly as hot semen dripped from his fist, and he brought it quickly to his mouth, cleaning it before it could soil either of their clothing. When he was clean, he put his hand on Clark's shoulder, squeezing tightly and brushing his knuckles against Clark's cheek. "I love you, baby... you're so beautiful."

Except he couldn't speak, because his mouth was hanging open, watching Lex with huge, glassy eyes as his cock jerked hard. "Y...you just..." He gasped silently, his throat swallowing reflexively, looking from Lex's hand, to his mouth, hand, mouth.

"I just what?" Lex asked softly, following Clark's gaze down to his hand. "Oh, cleaned up, you mean?"

Another hollow gasp, eyes still as wide, just...watching him like a hawk.

"Are you all right, Clark?" Lex pulled into the parking lot, and rolled the tinted windows up. Now nobody could see into the car. "Clark, baby, talk to me... what's wrong? Did I... did I do something wrong?"

He didn't say a word, just leaning over, barely restraining from tearing his lovers pants apart, unzipping them and without a word said, swallowed his lovers cock down his throat.

Lex slammed his hands against the roof of the car, strangling on his cry of Clark's name. "I guess... that means... I did something right!" His voice raised sharply on the last word as Clark sucked him deep, tongue swirling. "Jesus, Clark!!"

He did it again, bringing him out before swallowing him deep, working his tongue muscles over Lex's erection...and like the rest of his body, those muscles were very, very powerful. He slid up and down, swallowing around him, bringing him in deep before up, down again, his free fingers reaching down and around to clasp his balls tight and tug them lightly from his body, working them in his hand.

Lex's hands clenched into fists as he pounded on the roof of the car again, his hips thrusting his cock helplessly into Clark's throat as his balls rolled in Clark's hand. "Clark... baby... God... fuck." One hand fell to land on Clark's head, twisting tightly in his hair as he thrust harder.

He moved with him, clear thought pretty much in the next hemisphere. Hard sucks of his mouth, wrapping his lips around Lex's head and sucking hard, five times in a row, like a Popsicle. Then down again, in, letting his lover help...use him. Screw him. And the single thought brought a moan from his chest.

The moan vibrated through Lex's cock and straight to his balls, and he shuddered, thrusting deeper into Clark's mouth as his hand dragged his lover's mouth down his length until he was buried in Clark's throat. "Fucking Jesus..." He kept thrusting into his lover's throat, his lover moving with him. "Love... love you."

Couldn't respond, couldn't even think, moaning again as Lex tugged him down his hot length then up again...down...up... _Lex is fucking my mouth._ That brought on a full set of shudders that shook him down to the core and he sucked and twirled his tongue, free fingers gripping the base and jacking whenever he moved up, tightening around the end as he went down. Up... down... up, and Lex was moaning his name. Oh, God.

Lex couldn't hold back any longer, and with a single, loud keen of his lover's name, Lex's cock emptied itself into Clark's throat, his body shuddering and hips rolling as he thrust shallowly, riding out the last shudders of his intense orgasm.

He swallowed reflexively, some of it still running down his chin and he didn't care, swallowing harder, milking him for all he was worth. Every drop. And finally when he'd finished thrusting those soft, shallow thrusts, he got up and wiped his chin with the back of his hand...then licked his hand cleaned. "Mmmmmm."

Lex fell back into the driver's seat, panting softly as he twisted around, stealing a kiss from his lover's mouth, tongue pushing in and tasting himself, sharing Clark's taste with him.

He kissed back just as hard, sliding his fingers to hold the naked back of his head close, kissing as hard as he could...sucking his tongue like he'd just done his cock. He pressed a few more soft, luxurious kisses against his cheeks...chin. And smiled. "Mmmm."

"Remind me... to tease you again sometime... and then have you fuck me," Lex panted quietly, returning his lover's smile. "And see? Just in time... for the meeting." He sucked in a deep breath, and tucked himself away. "You ready, baby?"

He helped him smooth his clothes out...still beyond words, just nodding and fixing his own jeans, smoothing his shirt out and sliding his fingers through all of that glorious amount of hair he had.

Lex reached out, putting his hand over Clark's. "Baby... Clark... talk to me, all right? I want to make sure you're okay... please."

He breathed in deeply, swallowing what was left of his libido, and smiled despite himself. "I'm... I'm okay. Yeah. Woo." He shivered and leaned over to kiss the hand Lex had licked a few minutes before. "You are really...really hot."

Lex cupped Clark's face. "I love you, baby." He reached into the back seat and grabbed a leather aviator's jacket that had been discarded there weeks ago, and slid it on, pulling his sunglasses out and sliding them over his eyes. "Let's do it, Clark."

He watched him tug the jacket on, the glasses, and before the drool could pool in his mouth he was laughing, getting out of the car....and the laughter kind of just fizzled as he looked out over the destruction sight. God. It was unbelievable the mess that had been created with a single explosion. "Wow." He breathed.

Lex nodded. "I know. But Clark... that's what we're here to fix. We're going to clear out the destruction, and we'll rise again. Better than ever."

"How many died all together, Lex?" Quietly, walking around the car to meet him.

Lex laced his fingers through Clark's. "Forty-eight died in the blast or shortly after it; three more are still in serious or critical condition, and their survival is still in question, though with each day that passes, their chance of making it goes up."

He frowned heavily and he sort of...sagged, the weight of the world sitting right there on his shoulders. "I wish Id known. I wish.."

"No, Clark... don't. I know you wish, but you did what you could. You can't save everyone, Clark... I told you that before. You can't save everyone, and if you try, you'll only drive yourself crazy with guilt." He glanced at his lover. "We know someone inside pulled the alarm to evac the plant, before anyone should have known what was going on... my guess is, that was you."

His chin trembled. "I tried. Lex, but I've got these gifts, I SHOULD have gotten everyone out. Why else was I given them? I have to help people, and....and....all these people... they..."

"They survived because you sounded the alarm and gave them the time to escape," Lex pointed out, pulling his lover into his arms. "If you hadn't been there, if your gifts hadn't gotten you inside to see what was going on, they would have died. But your gifts... your gifts saved their lives. Maybe you didn't carry them out in your arms, but you saved them, Clark."

He nodded a little but didn't say anything else, hugging him hard and tight for a moment before letting go. Clean up crews, too many people to watch them touch, and he instead squared his shoulders a little and nodded. "Point the way."

"That big trailer about ten steps away." Lex turned and pointed, managing to barely hold his smirk in. "That's the foreman's trailer, and that's where we're heading."

"Alright." He nodded, his good mood gone to waste, and followed his lover...though a strange, distinct feeling of being off was ticking at the corner of his mind. Aside from the numbing GUILT of course. "I'll call the guys."

"You can use the phone in here. Come on." Lex watched Clark out of the corner of his eye, resolving not to let the young man out of his sight. "Clark..."

"Yeah?" He glanced up as they walked up the small, rickety steps of the trailer.

"You'd tell me if something was upsetting you, right?"

"Yeah, of course." He nodded a little bit, opening the door and holding it open for him, comfortably cutting off their conversation as the foreman and his people all looked up and began their greetings.

Lex shook hands all the way around, and settled down in the chair across from the foreman. "Mr. Connery, this is my friend, Clark Kent... he's going to be helping me supervise this clean-up over the next couple of months. My father, Lionel Luthor, will also be by from time to time, I'm sure, but you'll be meeting him in due course. Clark... this is Mr. Jason Connery, and he's LuthorCorp's head foreman."

"Hi, nice to meet you." He smiled, shaking the hand firmly and he got that distinct weird feeling again, shrugging a shoulder a little to get rid of it. "What's going on?"

Connery shrugged, and handed Lex and Clark two huge chunks of red rock. "Our men have been finding these things scattered all through the wreckage. No idea what they are, but one of the local boys on the team thought they might be some of those meteor rocks that come down a few years ago."

Lex weighed the red rock in his hand, and then flicked his eyes to Clark, watching for his reaction. If it were meteor rocks, he'd have to get Clark out... and fast.

Oh. God. ...Except. Except he didn't feel any agony, no need to get away, nothing...just looking at the rocks as that strange feeling overcame him again. Very weird, and not in a good way. He barely stilled his step back, instead sliding further into the seat and weighing the rock in his hand. Very...yeah. God. He handed the rock to Lex with a hard swallow, glancing up. "Meteor rocks are green. Everyone knows that."

"Clark's right; they're all green around here." He sighed. "Any more of these?"

"Got a whole truckload out back," Connery answered.

Lex pulled out his wallet, and withdrew a white business card, and scribbled a name and phone number on the back. "Call Dr. Hamilton, at that number. Have the rocks shipped to him." He looked over at his friend. "I think Clark and I are going to take a walk around the site, see exactly what kind of damage we're looking at so that I can return some kind of estimate to my father in a few days."

Connery waved them out the door. "Make sure you get a couple of hard hats, Mr. Luthor... we don't want you getting hurt in the work zone."

Lex nodded as he got up and shook the man's hand again, concentrating more on getting Clark out of the trailer and out in the open, away from the rocks. He tossed a yellow helmet to his friend and took one for himself, tucking it under his arm. "Come on, Clark... let's get out of Jason's hair."

"Cool. I'm bored, anyway." He got up and accepted the hat...then when they were down the steps made to toss it. "I don't need this. Like anything's gonna break through my head of rock." A pause, and he shook his head at his lover. "Who's Hamilton?"

Lex stopped him from tossing the hat. "Hamilton is a scientist at Cadmus laboratories, and he specializes in studying meteor rocks and meteor fragments. If these are new variants of meteor rock, he'll know." He stopped Clark from throwing the helmet away. "Wear it, Clark," he said, frowning. "We know you'll be fine, but we can't let anyone else know your secret, remember?" Something... was off about his lover.

"Oh, yeah." He grinned wolfishly and plopped it on his head, tucking his hair behind his ears. "Cant forget that. You know, I was thinking about this a few days ago. Do you realize how easy our lives would be if I just...came out with the secret? I mean, A, I could prolly kick whoever's ass if they tried to study me. B, I'd be able to stop hiding, pretending I'm someone I'm not. C....I could kiss you in broad daylight and it'd be okay." He sighed. "Its too much work keeping it all quiet sometimes, you know? That guy in there, your foreman? What a bunch of bull. You mean to tell me he's been working on Luthor lands for years and hasn't ever seen that kinda rock? Yeah, right." He stepped over a slab of concrete, broken into bits.

Lex stopped, considering what Clark had just said. "Clark... I saw how you reacted... to the meteor rocks, I mean. If... if someone else saw that, or put two and two together and used the meteors to keep you weak and in chains... then you couldn't kick their ass." And wasn't that a frightening though, because his father's face flashed suddenly to the forefront of his mind. "But... I can't argue with the other two. I'd... I'd love to kiss you and touch you in public, Clark. I'd love to--" He stopped again, listening to Clark's rant. "Jason Connery has worked for LuthorCorp in Metropolis, Clark. I daresay this is the first or possibly second time he's been to Smallville period."

"Still doesn't keep him from being a dumbass." He stepped over another piece of wreckage, glancing out over all the pure crap they had to clean. "Man, I could have this done in an hour. If that long. This is such crap."

Lex sprinted to catch up with his lover, and planted himself directly in Clark's path. "What is wrong with you, Clark?"

"What?" He rose a brow at him that was this side of condescending. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, why are you copping this sudden attitude? Ever since we--" and Lex's mouth snapped shut as his brain clicked. Ever since we ran into Jason's red rocks. "It's the rocks."

"Huh?" An eye roll at him as he pushed him out of the way and kept walking. "Lex, please. Its not the rocks. Maybe I'm just sick and tired of being me. Ever think that?"

Lex landed on his ass and watched in silence as Clark walked off without him. "I happen to like you," he called out after his lover, nodding. "It couldn't be the rocks," Lex mumbled. "He was acting strangely in the car."

"In fact, I hate being me right now. Look at this. Look at what I could have prevented. But did I? No. And you want to know why? Because I was scared. Alright? I was scared. So don't come to me and tell me..." He stopped and realized Lex hadn't followed, turning and glaring at him. "Are you coming or not?"

Lex shook his head. "I'm not coming with you, Clark... not until you tell me what is going on with you." He set his jaw stubbornly. "I'm not taking another step with you, in fact, until you do."

He blinked. "Alright." And turned, walking off by himself.

Lex got to his feet, reached into his jacket, and dug out his cell phone. Without taking his eyes from Clark's retreating form, he dialed the Kent farm, and was relieved when Martha picked up. "Mrs. Kent? Can you come out to the plant site? Clark's... not acting himself right now, and he won't listen to me."

He sighed. "Quite frankly, I'm beginning to worry."

She frowned as she listened, one eyebrow raised. "You remember what happened the day of the explosion, I...I'll be right there, honey."

"I remember, Mrs. Kent... that's why I'm calling you. I'll explain when you get here."

"Chloe!" Shock through his expression because she suddenly came into his eyesight, she and Whitney with their hard helmets on, helping a group of people who'd already begun to remove the rocks.

"Hey, Clark!" She smiled at him, delight scoring her eyes as she tugged on Whitney's arm to get his attention. She beamed at her friend, made to hug him...but he stepped out of her way. She shrugged it off though, because nothing could ruin her pleasure at seeing him. "I didn't know you'd be out here today."

"Yeah. Came with Lex." He smiled at her....then glanced at Whitney. His eyes, dark in his face, smoldered when they looked at him, rolling over his body like he were a chunk of meat. "Hey, Whit."

Whitney swallowed hard when he saw Clark watching him, and he stepped closer to Chloe when he shrugged her off. "Hey yourself, Clark. Nice to see you out and about, you know?"

His eyes locked onto his. "What's that mean?"

"Just what it sounded like," Whit came back, dropping his eyes as he drove his shovel into the ground. "It's nice to see you in places other than school and school-related functions."

"Oh. For a minute there I thought you were insinuating I'm Lex's bitch." Amusement warred in his face as he stepped closer, leaning down to pick up an average sized rock, setting it on the truck bed behind the group...his eyes watching the way Whitney's body moved in his clothes.

She blinked in surprise, dropping her eyes as she herself lifted a much smaller rock and set it in the truck, and because she's wonderful like that, changed the subject. "How is studying for finals coming along?"

"If I'd meant something like that, Clark, I'd have asked where your leash was," he snapped, uncomfortable with the way that Clark was acting towards himself and towards Chloe, and he started hauling rocks again to distract himself from it. "My studying's going great, thanks to you," he said, following his girlfriend's subject change.

"That's not very nice, Whit, considering yours keeps you on a tighter one then mine. Suck up." Clark puffed his chest out a little, straightening but not looking at him. "Haven't really started, Chloe. Was hoping you'd come by some afternoon...and we could show each other a few things."

Alright. What? "Clark, what's wrong with you?"

"All right, Kent... that's it. I thought we were going to be friends, but apparently I was wrong." He picked up the shovel again, and headed towards Clark.

He laughed out loud, watching Whitney approach with avid amusement in his face. "You don't know who you're messing with, little boy."

"Little boy?" Whitney's eyes narrowed as his grip tightened on the shovel. "I hung your ass up on a cross, Kent... I can kick it."

"Whitney!" By now they've attracted a crowd and she didn't like it, grabbing her boyfriends arm and keeping him back. "Stop it." She glared at Clark. "Look, Clark, if theirs something wrong, just say it, don't be like this."

"Only cause of that damn necklace, pretty boy. I could take you any day." His eyes sparked with laughter. "Make you scream...moan..."

Whitney stopped as soon as Chloe took his arm. "I'm not going to let him talk to you _or_ me like that, sweetheart," Whitney said, but staying put for the moment. He swallowed hard when he heard the unspoken meaning behind Clark's threat.

"No...its alright." She glared. "He's just being a jerk. Its alright, Whitney." She nodded, cupping his face for a moment before dragging him further away.

He grinned again, broadly, and walked off in the opposite direction, towards the road. He needed to get out of here... to run and be free. Get naked and fuck something raw. "See you later, pussy."

Whitney broke away from Chloe at the last comment, and charged after Clark, slamming into his back and grabbing his arm. "You apologize to her, Kent, right now."

Martha braked to a stop, getting out of the truck right next to the sleek silver car and spotted Lex looking into the distance with that pensive look on his face...one shed seen on her own mothers face a million times. "Lex!"

He laughed out loud as Whitney slammed into him, turning so Whit had twisted his arm behind his back and the furious mouth was close to his ear. "Always knew you liked it rough."

"Fuck you, Kent... I'm not going to let you insult my girlfriend like that," he said. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but you're going to apologize to Chloe, even if I have to beat it out of you... nobody calls my girl names."

That weird feeling Clark had gotten before was singing in his veins...making him feel so off and strange, but in an exhilarating, wonderful way. He fed off it, feeling free, speaking his mind and not giving a shit about the consequences. Being free for the first time, when all his life he'd had to shut up and take it, take it, take it. Being tied up to the scarecrow being one of the forefront of his mind. "She was my girl first, moron, I'll call her whatever the fuck I want."

Lex looked up as the truck rolled to a stop and Martha got out. "Mrs. Kent... thank God you're here. There is something... something seriously wrong with Clark, and I don't know what it is."

Both brows shot up and she looked into the distance, where Whitney had her son in an arm lock...and Clark looked like he was enjoying it. "What happened? What's going on?"

"Chloe was never your girl, Kent. But she's mine now, and you're not going to call her names like that. I won't _let_ you disrespect her like that. I love her, and I'm not gonna let you fuck with her like that."

"I don't know, Mrs. Kent--he was acting strangely in the car on the way over here, I thought... he said he was just feeling guilty about not saving everyone here at the plant, but then... then when Jason--my foreman--showed us these red rocks he'd been digging up... it only got worse."

He made kissing noises...laughing louder when his arm got twisted up. It didn't hurt...felt kinda good actually. Made him hot. "I'll remember that, Whitney." He pretended sincerity, suddenly snatching himself away from the boy with the greatest of ease.

Her heart was broken. Clark had called her...oh, God. She watched the boys talk with that kinda quiet way she had when her feelings were hurt, not saying anything as she crossed her arms over her slender chest.

"Red rocks?" She frowned deeply, watching her son walking away from Jacks son and Chloe.

Whitney stumbled forward, losing his balance and pitching down onto his hands and knees. "You better... because Chloe doesn't deserve this shit from you."

"Yeah... Jason said one of the locals thought it might be meteor rocks, but they're red, not green, and they didn't affect Clark physically at all." Lex reached into the backseat of the car, where he'd stowed one of the rocks after Clark had walked off. "Here. This is one."

"Just remember, Whitney. If I want her... I'll have her." He looked over Whitney with a leering look, his grin wicked and dark. "If I want you, I'll have you. No one can stop me." He stepped over Whitney's crouched form, walking off with a whistle.

She peered at the rock Lex had handed her... frowning softly. "I... mmph. I've never even seen it before, Lex." She looked up at him, frowning.

Whitney pulled himself up to his knees, and then to his feet, watching Clark walk off, and then turned back to see Chloe, standing there brokenhearted. He sprinted back to her, and held his arms open. "He's being an asshole, baby, I'm sorry."

"Neither have I, and that's what's bothering me. It looks like... rock. But... I know it has to have something to do with Clark's mood." He looked up. "He's leaving." Lex cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Clark! Your mother's here!"

He kept right on walking, through the grass, out into the parking lot...and didn't come out between the cars, having obviously shot out at lightening speed.

She rose a brow at him, looking up. "Lex...let me get you in the know about Clark. He...he's a moody child. Always has been. When he gets upset, he lashes out...he's always been that way. I'm not sure if this..." She rose the rock, handed it back to him. "I'm not sure if this is causing it."

She sighed softly. "Its okay." She leaned up to hug him. "Clark..." Another sigh. "Maybe he and Lex had a fight or something."

Lex looked at Martha, blushing faintly. "We… were being romantic in the car, on the drive over." The blush intensified. "He was more… vocal about certain things than he usually is. Then… he suddenly got very quiet and guilty as he looked out here, and then we went in to talk to Jason, and he flipped out completely as soon as we left the trailer and started walking." He paused. "Clark pushed me, Mrs. Kent, and that's something he's never done before. And I bet if we talk to Whitney and Chloe, they'll tell us the same thing; that Clark has done things that he never has done before."

Whitney held his girl tightly. "No, baby, it's not okay. And even if they did have a fight, that's no reason for him to treat you like that. Nobody calls you names, nobody treats you badly. Not while I'm around." He hugged her close. "I won't let him have you, I promise."

She nodded slightly as she listened...yes, that was...yes. "That is strange...Lex, we have to go looking for him. He might...theirs something definetely wrong. Can you...is there someone that can analyze the rocks?"

She raised her brows. "Whitney...no ones going to have me that I don't want." A little frown, but she held him tight. "And next time he comes around with that attitude, he wont treat me like that, either."

She let it slide about the romance...she understood. More then he'd ever know, she understood. "He'd never hurt you, Lex. Something's definetely wrong...and the reaction he has to the green rocks..." A soft sigh.

Lex agreed. "They're already on the way to a scientist in Metropolis, Dr. Hamilton. He's been on my payroll now for quite some time, and he's been studying the meteor rocks since the shower." He put his hand on her arm. "I know he wouldn't, Martha. And he didn't. He just pushed me out of his way, and that's how I knew something was wrong." He didn't mention the fact that his feelings had been hurt, but he knew that this wasn't his Clark. "We have to find him and make sure that he's okay."

Whitney shook his head, and held Chloe tighter. "I don't want you around him alone, Chloe. Promise me that, please? He said... he said some pretty nasty things, things along the lines of if he wanted you he'd have you and nothing would stop him... and I'm scared. He threw me off like I'm nothing, and if I can't protect you... please, just promise."

"I... I promise, Whitney." And not because she didn't think she could take care of herself...but because she saw a side of her Clark that she didn't like. "He'd never hurt me, Whitney. Ever. We're like brother and sister...he's just upset."

"I'll go around the south part of the town, you hit the north. Check major interstates...but....you know how he can run, honey. He might not...not show up again. In the meanwhile, I'll get Jonathan to start a search."

"Yeah, and if he's upset, he can get out of control, and I don't want you hurt." He kissed her softly. "Thank you for promising; I'll make sure I'm always around."

"I promise, sweetie." She nodded, tried for a smile, and picked up her shovel again. "C'mon...it doesn't have to ruin our day. Lets keep working."

"I can call in any people we need," he said quietly. "They're paid well to do what they're told and not say anything about it." He dug his keys out, and stood by the door of the Lamborghini. "I won't give up until I find him."

"I know." She offered a tight smile, and with a rush of exhaust from the truck, she was gone.

Whitney picked up his own shovel and moved back into place beside Chloe. "We won't let it."

Lex got into the driver's side of the Lamborghini, taking a moment to hurl the red rock back into the middle of the wreckage, and then he spun out of the site, heading towards the interstate. Not that Clark would be stupid enough to run on them, but... It was the quickest way to get to Florida, and that was the first place Lex was going to check.

He ran. And ran...and ran. Through five states, before he realized where he was. Just ran, as fast as he could, until the sweat trickled off of him in waves, until the land changed from wheat and long prairie grass to desert and cacti. He ran, all the way through Oklahoma, Dallas...and finally stopped in Houston, two hours after he'd began to run. He knew, beyond all things, what he wanted from here. He'd read things on the internet...read about an underground place that did things.

He was finished with his business an hour later.

His blood boiled. There were no other words for it. He was hot, hot, fucking horny as he'd ever been. Some part of him...whatever part that was still Clark didn't let him accept the many invitations for a good fuck. He was better then that. He had something waiting for him at home ten times better...ten times more delicious.

Bald. Rich. Perfect ass, waiting for him. So he stopped in an ally way in Oklahoma city and jacked himself off, rough and hard, coming in seconds of having had himself in the tight confines of his new clothes being like heaven. Then on he ran.

They looked everywhere. All through the county...Jonathan even drove into Metropolis for any sign of their boy.

Nothing.

Martha trusted Clark. He was her son, in every way a child could be. He was hers, and he had a good head on his shoulders...she'd made sure to put one there. But if he WAS somehow affected by the rocks...what would her baby do? The tender age of sixteen, so young. Not old enough for the fears of the world.

She sat in her kitchen, and wept.

Lex kept his foot on the pedal, pushing the sports car at it's highest speed as he flew down the interstate. Clark had too much of a head start on him, and Lex knew from personal experience he was faster than the car itself. But he didn't give up; instead one eye stayed on the road, and the other roved either side, checking for disturbances in the foliage. He kept willing his fucking phone to just _ring_. Whether it was Clark, Martha, or Jonathan, he just willed the fucking thing to _ring_.

Clark knew where he'd be going. How very Lex a thing to do. He got up from his comfortable sprawl in the middle of the highway, stretching long arms above his head as the Lamborghini rushed at him. 110? 120? Hah. "Don't see me again, Lex?" He asked the early evening sun, smirking.

Lex stood on the brake pedal with both feet, downshifting and dumping as much speed as he could as he spun the car into the breakdown lane and close to the railing. He fought the spin, barely keeping the car on the asphalt as nearly half a mile of black rubber laid out behind him by the time the car finally stopped. Lex jumped out of the car, ignoring the smoke from under the hood and gagging on the smell of burnt rubber. "What the fuck, Clark! Are you out of your goddamned mind!!"

He laughed out loud, eyes dancing as he looked at his lover. The dark brown leather was a stark contrast to his caramel skin, the white sleeveless t-shirt hard and tight against his body as the painted leather.

He had tattoo's all over his shoulders. More, down into his shirt, over the sides of his neck. His eyes danced, glittering in malice...but didn't move.

"Hello, lover."

Lex slammed the door as he stalked over to Clark, but only after a few steps he stopped, and looked. "Clark... what? How... what the hell?"

"Stop in Houston. Like it?" He spun in a circle, then walked towards him, black boots quiet against the pavement. "Needed a change. The flannel and jeans get kinda old after a while, ya know?" He dragged his fingers through the hair that had been windblown from the hard run. "Was gonna go home to you...knew you'd be out here. You really are too sentimental, Lex."

Lex backed away. "Sentimental? Sentimental my ass! Your mother and father and I are going out of our minds looking for you, and you're prancing around like... I don't know what!" Even as he backed up, Lex found himself pinned against the side of the car. "Clark... what the hell has gotten into you?" But damned... damned if he didn't kind of like it, in a very dark and dank corner of his psyche.

His expression glittered with something like annoyed impatience but with a distinct animalistic edge, stopping about three steps from his lover. "What? You don't like the change? Come on, don't tell me the flannel was doing it for the Almighty Lex Luthor." He shoved him the rest of the way against the car, looking down from his height vantage point and roughly leaned in to suck a hard kiss out of his neck...lacking all the sweet gentleness they always shared.

Lex arched into the rough kiss, his hand going out to push Clark away but instead wrapping around, nails digging into Clark's shoulders and dragging down his chest. "I like," Lex admitted in a strangled, rough voice.

"I'm sick of being who I am, Lex." He shoved him in closer, taking another hard kiss, this time from the spot under his ear. "Sick of being meek and mild and sweet. I see." A harder kiss and none too gentle bite to his chin. "I want." He claimed Lex's mouth for his own, kissing ferociously...even growling hard at the end. "I take." He punctuated the last word with a grasp at his lovers cock, squeezing through the thin materiel of his slacks.

Lex shuddered at the rough kisses, the hard squeeze of his cock with strength just barely contained. "Clark... _CLARK!_ Stop," Lex ordered, fists flattening out against the tattooed chest as he pushed against the rock-strong torso. "Let me go, Clark."

"No." He reached up and simply ripped the fabric of Lex's jacket and shirt down to the cool air, hardening the nipple that came into view, and he leaned down to bite it, none too gently...the tang of blood in his mouth making him grin. He looked at the spot...laved the few droplets with a smirk up at his lover. "You like it."

Lex's hard cock certainly proved Clark's statement. "What... what I like... isn't the question Clark," he panted out, nipple throbbing from the savage bite as he held his hips still so that he didn't thrust against Clark. "Let me go, because I'm taking you home."

"No." His voice was a little darker now, and he ground his body in against Lex's, hard and hot and he thrust up, taking his pleasure. "You're not. I'm not going back to that fucking hick town. I hate it there. Hate it. I'm not going back, and you can't force me."

Lex hissed, thrusting back against Clark helplessly as his body fought to take over his brain. "I'm... going back. I have... a home. People... I made promises to... family," he panted out, rubbing against Clark as his hands were trapped by his sides.

"Fuck you." He leaned in and claimed his mouth, holding his arms tight as he rocked, thrust, debauched his mouth with his passion. Hard sucks and kisses, tonguing his throat hard as Lex had taught him to do in the ocean, punctuating each thrust of his mouth with his hips. "Fucking hot..." He hissed it, leaning down and ripping Lex's pants in such a way that as soon as he hoisted the mans thighs up around his hips, he slammed inside his lovers tight passage. Hard, hot, no preparation, just a solid thrust inside.

Lex shouted Clark's name as his legs tightened around his lover's waist, sucking hard on the tongue that teased his throat. He squeezed hard with his ass, pushing down on Clark's cock as it pushed into him, whimpering at the pain but getting harder and harder with each inch of penetration. "Clark," he whimpered, biting hard on his lover's throat.

"Don't fucking call me that." He hissed, pulling out, then in, thrusting hard and fast as his powers overtook his senses. "I'm not the good boy you used to know." He slammed in harder, faster, burying his face in Lex's throat and biting at the exposed skin, grunting hard and panting like a wild, free animal. The muscles in his back rippled with each movement, tension in his thick arms and fingers as he held Lex's hips and slammed him on top of him. Over. Over. Over. Faster, harder, pistoning his hips.

Lex whimpered, riding the hard thrusts and slams, nails raking Clark's chest repeatedly as he dragged the white shirt up enough to slide his hands under the shirt and pinch hard nipples, twisting them as he cried out. He yelled when Clark's teeth broke his skin, moaned just as loudly when his lover's tongue lapped the blood, and mewled softly as Clark's cock fucked his ass hard. He was sweating, hot, and this was some of the best sex he'd ever had just because Clark didn't _care_ and was just _fucking_ him and Jesus he screamed again as Clark finally rammed against his prostate and pain turned to sparkling, burning pleasure. "Clark, God... please, just... fuck me harder, do it, do _me_!"

Nothing but pure animal sex, fucking for the sake of fucking, no emotion...just hard beat of their bodies on the cold highway. The car finished smoking...the smell of rubber was replaced with the thick scent of writhing bodies and sex. Pure animal mating, willing or not. Clark took his lover like an animal, growling, hissing. Snarling. Touched him in places he shouldn't have touched...took him up higher, higher, his words turning distinctly thicker in accent...then not human at all. The screams fell on deaf ears as he fucked him, hard, willing body and he the more then willing cock. Vicious pleasure in this, in pushing against the prostate and feeling the body ripple around him. Again. Again. Over. And over. And over.

Lex's screams grew louder, arching into the rough, hungry touches of his lover as he howled, twisting helplessly under Clark as he felt for the first time the extent of his lover's strength as he was held down, taken, twisted and moved on Clark's whim. Every slam of his prostate made Lex's vision swim, made his brain white out with the intense flare of pleasure before it burnt itself out to be replaced by the next hard thrust.He didn't even feel the soreness of his ass any more, the only thing he felt was the cock that seemed made of steel and was pounding into him as he screamed his acquiescence to the skies over them as he reached for his cock, aching and throbbing.

Fucking, fucking, hard, intense harder, faster. Close. Hot pleasure in his body, building in his balls, at the base of his spine, up his back and into his brain. His ass throbbed, his mouth tingled, his nipples peaked and went hard as rocks as he began to jerk with every thrust, faster, harder. He lifted the willing hips under him, angled them, and slammed in harder, as deep as he could, thrusting harder as orgasm approached. As the body under his jerked and the screams echoed in his ears. As he bled from the bites on his shoulders and chest...then his lip, as Clark sucked Lex's lover lip into his mouth and bit.

Lex's hand closed around his cock and he screamed again, the sensitive organ jerking in his hands as he jacked himself roughly, riding the hard strokes of his lover and arching into the deep kiss that Clark bestowed on him, rolling his hips and twisting his cock. His balls throbbed, tightened, and then exploded, jets of come splattering between them, on both their chests and bellies, and over Lex's fist as he screamed Clark's name a final time, his ass locking around the cock fucking him and squeezing tightly.

That was it. He shoved in as far as he would go and roared his orgasm in his native language, the sound deep and rough in his body as he shot deep. He slammed Lex's hips into his and held him close as he came, bellowing, roaring the feeling, the hot, helpless feeling, the triumph. As soon as he finished coming he slammed Lex closer to the car and took his mouth hard, kissing fiercely and long as he shallowly thrust the rest of his orgasm out.

Lex wrapped himself weakly around Clark as much as he could, arms and legs clinging to his lover as he rocked against him, loving the feel of Clark still moving inside him as he kissed, tongue thrusting and hands touching as he whimpered. "Clark... baby... that was... I love you," he murmured into Clark's mouth, words coming out more like moans than he liked.

He didn't like that. At all. English came back to him at the end of that, and he dropped Lex very suddenly, tugging out of him and just letting go, stepping back. Tucked himself in his pants, pulled his shirt down over the intricate henna tattoo of a dragons snout coming down on his left nipple. Of the partial sun done around his belly button. And stopped to really look at his handiwork, smirking. "Good lay."

Lex leaned back against the car, his eyes flashing at his lover, refusing to show the hurt as he opened the car door and got in the driver's side. "I'm going home, Clark. You'll know where to find me." He settled gingerly into the driver's seat, trying to find a comfortable position as he reached for the phone on the passenger seat.

"Oh, come on, Lex." He was laughing as he backed up, eyes dancing with malicious humor, but it wasn't as bright as before. No, and neither were his movements. "It...its just sex."

"No, Clark... it's not." He slid the keys in the ignition and cranked it, then looked at his lover through the window. "What do you want me to tell your mother when I come home without you? That I didn't find you, so she can keep worrying, or that you didn't want to come home, so she can wonder what she did wrong?"

He cleared his throat, backing up some more, only he looked very...very confused. A little heart broken...a little strange. "Lex...I....no. Who gives a...a f...fuck about..." He stopped and rubbed his eyes... his head... then suddenly let out a hollow sound of pain because very suddenly he was himself once more and he'd just RAPED HIS LOVER. "Le...Lex..."

Lex turned off the car, getting as quickly as he could out of the car and going to his lover. "I'm here, Clark... I'm here." He wrapped his arms around Clark and held him, not sure if he'd be thrown off or what, but the broken hearted noise that Clark had just made had killed Lex inside. "I'm here, baby."

He lost his footing, sinking to his knees...the leather squeaking as he looked down at the gravel with wide, horrified eyes. "Lex...I...I j... just...Lex.."

Lex went down with him, holding him tightly. "Clark... whatever's wrong... we can get through it together. But, baby... you gotta tell me."

"I just..." He couldn't meet his eyes, dragging his fingers through his hair and fisting before shuddering hard. "Lex, I was feeling weird, so weird all afternoon, and...Lex, I raped...I..." His words were quickly becoming thick, heavy, unshed tears clogging his throat, and he couldn't even bring himself to grasp the hard arms because he'd ruined it, ruined their relationship and Lex would never forgive him and oh, GOD.

"No, Clark, no. You can't rape someone who asked for it, I mean, _really_ asked for it." Lex shook him. "Do you remember, Clark? I asked you to fuck me, asked you to just fucking do it." He ran his fingers through Clark's hair and refused to let go. "You didn't rape me, Clark, I wanted it, wanted it every step of the way."

His breath was whooshing fast, and he grasped the welcome arms tight, letting out a hollow sound of pain. "I hit on Whitney...I called Chloe a p...p..." He squeezed his eyes tight. "Something's wrong. I've felt weird since the explosion."

Lex tightened his grip on Clark as they rocked together on the side of the road, leaning against the car. "Let me get you home, Clark, please. Your parents will know how to help you. I think... I think there's something about those red rocks that were at the plant that's messing with you like this." He kissed Clark's mouth firmly, pulling him into his arms. "I love you, baby... we're going to get through this together."

"I feel it. Lex, I feel weird inside. Its going to happen again. I only just saw the red rocks in the office for a second...Lex, its been all day and I've...I....I went to Houston and had a girl put this all over me, Lex, Lex, I.." He was sobbing. And he didn't care. "She sucked me off, Lex, she sucked me off and I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, oh god, I love you, I'm so sorry, I didn't stop it, I could have, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Lex, I'm sorry."

Lex rocked his lover. "It's okay, Clark." It wasn't. Not by a long shot. But there couldn't be that many female henna artists in Houston, and he could kill her later. "Baby, it's okay. We'll get through this. I promise. You don't have anything to be sorry about, okay?" He lifted Clark's chin to look at him. "It doesn't change anything."

His face was in a permanent state of being crumbled, tears sliding down the sides of his face as he stroked his lovers face desperately, curling in his lap and holding tight. "Please, don't be angry with me, please, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, Lex, I'm so sorry."

Lex cradled his lover against him. "I'm not angry with you, Clark, not at all." He rubbed his thumb over his lover's face, drying his tears. "Please believe me, baby, I'm not."

How strange, that this bulk of man could fuck his boyfriend through a car one minute, and be in tears the next. Same man, except the soul behind him was different. One had been wild, crazy... dark. This one... this was sweet, giving, nurturing, in love. He couldn't even speak, just bringing his knees up against his chest, leaning into Lex's touch and trembling.

Lex turned slightly so that he was pressed against Clark's back, holding his lover to him. "Clark, baby, please... look at me. Look at me, see that I'm not angry with you, see that I still love you, baby."

He looked up at him, tipping his head before bringing him in close, holding him tightly to him. "Lex...Lex, I'm cold. Please...take me home. Please."

Lex nodded softly. "Let's go home." He picked up his leather jacket from the ground and wrapped it around his lover's shoulders, and slowly helped him up. "Come on, Clark... I'm taking you home... our home. You can call your parents on the way home, but you're coming home with me... our home, our bed."

"How can you still want me?" Hoarse whisper, holding him close, the leather pants creaking with each step. "After what I did to you? How?"

Lex shook his head. "Because it wasn't you, Clark. You wouldn't hurt me. And... because I liked it, though I hope that doesn't disgust you." He opened the door for his lover and helped him slide into the car, the crouched beside him. "But most of all? I love you, Clark... and nothing is going to make me stop."

"Sa'lumkana." He whispered, stroking Lex's face with his fingertips softly, swallowing as he tugged Lex's jacket tighter around his shoulders. "Lex... I liked it too."

Lex caught Clark's fingertips against his lips, kissing them softly. "Then it's okay," he said with a small smile. "You didn't hurt me, and if we both liked it... then it's okay." Then after a pause... "What did you just say?"

He shrugged, misery in his expression. "It means my beloved."

Lex's smile widened. "Sa'lumkana," Lex repeated softly, trying to get the inflection right. "You _are_ my beloved, Clark."

He barely stopped the chin tremble, squeezing his hand tightly as he slowly swung his legs into the car, hair falling in his eyes and going unnoticed. "I just kept thinking how much you'd like me like this...how it would remind you of the fun times you had as a teenager. How sexy it would be. I never m... meant to... to... any of this. Not... not purposefully."

Lex brushed the hair out of his lover's eyes, and turned Clark's face to that he looked directly at him. "I do like you like this, Clark... believe me. I do. But... sexy isn't what you wear, baby... it's who you are. You can be sexy in denim and flannel, henna and leather, or an old flour sack. _You_ are sexy. _Clark_ is sexy, not your wardrobe. And you know why that is? Because of how much I love you. Because no matter what you're wrapped in--denim, leather, flannel, whatever--you are still my Clark."

He smiled a little, just a little, eyebrows knit together as he squeezed his loves hand. "I know that. But... this... it made me feel sexy. It...I just wanted to let you see me like this. Like I wasn't just a small town kid."

Lex shifted in his crouch so that he could lean against the door, and look up at his beloved. "I never thought you were _just_ anything, baby," Lex said quietly, bringing Clark's hand to his lips. "When we get home... After you've gotten through this... I'll show you the rest of my closet, we'll pick out leather together, and we'll go to Metropolis together."

He couldn't help it. He smiled at that, tipping his head to watch him, the misery sliding slowly to aching sadness... but getting better. "You mean that?"

Lex nodded. "I mean that. I'll show you all the places I got those scars that fascinated you so much; I'll show you all my clubs and if they haven't killed themselves by now, I'll introduce you to some of the people."

He reached over and touched his cheek. "Its enough that you'd do it for me. I love you, Lex."

Lex clasped the hand tightly against his face. "I love you, Clark." He leaned into the car and wrapped his arms around his lover's chest, hugging him tightly. "You ready to go?"

He hugged back, burying his face into the soft scalp, kissing it tenderly. "I'm ready."

"Lex?"

Lex stayed in Clark's arms for a few more moments. "Yeah, baby?"

"You're my miracle."

Lex shook his head. "I'm nobody's miracle, Clark... I'm just a man who is lucky enough to love you."


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lex bond, Clark apologizes to Chloe, Whitney and Chloe bond and have sex.

Lex climbed in the car, and off they went. Good speed this time... only 80 as they shot down the freeway, headed back to Kansas, and Smallville, where home was.

After switching twice to drive, the clock on the sleek dark dashboard read 2:37 a.m. in illuminated bright green before Clark stopped in the driveway. They hadn't said a word to one another... just shared a comfortable silence that had eventually led to Lex falling asleep. And there he sat, in his purple turtle neck and rumpled blue jeans and boots, the jacket tucked around his shoulders as he slept. He looked so innocent... eyelashes on his cheeks, chest rising and falling quietly, his lips in a soft line that begged for a kiss.

Clark didn't dare.

Instead he locked the car up tight and with his lover gathered up in his arms, sleeping there in the crook of his neck, he walked in to the dark house, thanking a sleepy eyed, fear-tinged Enrique. Murmured words before he carried his lover up the steps, careful not to jar him, or the quiet peace settled over the castle.

Lex didn't exactly wake, but he was aware of being cradled and held and moved, and he curled into the body carrying him, slipping his arms around the strong neck and shoulders that carried him as he nestled his face into the warm skin, and murmured something quiet about apples and fairgrounds as he tightened his grip on his carrier.

He held him softer, warmer in his large arms, gently cradling him as they got to their bedrooms. A twitch of his hip and the door quietly closed, slipping a small bedside lamp on without saying a word. He lay Lex down softly on the comforter, cradling his head and setting it on the pillows... and not for the first time did he realize how fragile his bare skull was. Could be wounded, could be cracked... like fine china, and he treated it as such. He slipped to the bottom of the bed and gently tugged the boots off, working the laces before each shoe was set silently on the floor.

Lex stirred in his sleep, waking up just enough to blink and make out Clark's form at the bottom of the bed. "'Lark?" he slurred. "Wha'sup?"

"Nothing, sweetie." A murmur, quietly unbuttoning his ripped jeans, tugging them, and the boxers, down his legs. His breath caught silently at the bruises flared on pale hips, of the finger prints marring that porcelain skin... of the traces of blood on his inner thighs. Oh. _God_. He didn't look... couldn't, sliding the warm turtleneck over his head without fuss so Lex lay there, naked for him to see what he'd caused. Bruises, bite marks heavy around his lovers throat... his nipple. He bit his lip hard, then skimmed it over Lex's lower lip, kissing his barely awake lover softly and gently. "Stay here, okay?"

"M'kay." Lex stretched and then curled up. "H'rry back."

He pulled the warm comforter over Lex's slim body, emotion choking him as he leaned in to skim a kiss over the side of his head. "I will." He climbed to his feet, steeling his eyes away from what he saw, instead walking into the huge bathroom. He let the door close partially and took a good look around him. Bathroom done in all pale creamy colors and mauves, gold accents everywhere that had to be real. Gorgeous. A bathroom made for a king. The toilet itself, the thick fluffy towels on bars hanging from the wall and piled neatly on a small shelf made into the wall itself. A huge bay window with plants and flowers growing underneath it and under it a huge claw tub sat beautifully. The sinks were there, by the door, and Clark walked around them, dropping to his knees on the tile. He tapped the bathtub before turning the gold rings. Adjusted them to a perfect warm temperature so hot water fell from the gorgeous tap, filling the inside of it as the ripe scent of peaches and rosemary filled the room. Clark dropped ample amount of the soapy bubbles in... climbing to his feet slowly.

Then promptly leaned into the toilet and threw up. Hard, hard as he could, everything he'd ever eaten since he was freaking born... and flushed so his lover wouldn't hear. Again... then washed his face in the sink, cold water over his features. He took a good look at himself, and understood in a way why he'd wanted this. The thick tattoo's over his skin, the white wife beater, tight leather jeans.

It wasn't him staring back. Couldn't be. But it was. And he hated it.

He opened the door again to the bedroom, stepping out, and looked and the slim, dark figure under the covers. His baby. His Lex.

Lex turned away from the light, turning so that his back was to his lover, and then when the light didn't go away, he pushed himself up, blinking and holding a hand up. "Clark?"

"I'm here." He took another few steps, watched the thick white back bunch, the muscles ripple, and his belly kicked hard. "I'm here, sweetheart." And in a single scoop, he had his lover in his arms, cradling him close like before. "C'mon. Let's bathe."

Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's neck. "At three in the morning?" he muttered, curling up against Clark's chest and hiding his face in his shoulder. "It better be warm, because if you drop me in a cold tub, I'll kick your ass."

"Its warm, love." A murmur into the warm skin of his cheek, tucking Lex in close, naked in his arms. He turned when he got to the bathroom, side stepping them in and walked to where the bathtub was nearly full of water, and a slim skim of perfectly shaped bubbles. He leaned down, leather creaking, and slowly slid his love into the warm water, arms and chest wet. "Here... is it too hot?"

Lex sighed happily. "Feels good... get in." He stretched under the water, and then pulled himself up against the back side. "C'mon."

He swallowed hard and leaned back, watching him a moment... before nodding slightly. He tugged his boots off... pulled the white shirt over his head. Unbuttoned the leather pants, sucked his belly in and dragged them down his hips, stepping out of them. Naked. Vulnerable. He walked foreword and stepped in, sinking under the bubbles behind his lover and pulling him close to him. "You feel okay?"

Lex snuggled up against Clark, leaning his head back to rest against Clark's shoulder as his body floated. "I do now." He slipped his hands over Clark's as they rested around his waist.

He dropped his head and pressed a very, very tender, very, very soft kiss to the slim, unmarked, strong shoulder, rubbing his lips against it as if to wipe away the evidence he'd touched there. "Can I ask you a weird question?"

Lex murmured softly in response. "Sure, but expect a weird answer."

"Do you have a middle name?" Quiet, soft, reaching for the bottle that had to be the 120 dollar soap and a small hand towel.

"Joseph," Lex answered immediately. "Alexander Joseph Luthor, at your service."

He couldn't bother to smile, just sitting up and making his love do the same. "Joseph... biblical?"

"I doubt it," Lex answered, sitting up as Clark did. "My father was never quite the Bible type, and my mother's faith was strong, but... she never brought it into our family." He sighed softly. "I'm sure it's after Napoleon's wife, Josephine... they couldn't exactly name me Alexander Napoleon."

"Woulda been kinda nice. Alexander Napoleon Luthor. Very stately." He rubbed the soft cloth over the shoulder he'd bit and sucked at with his mouth, over the wounds he himself had caused... sweeping over them with the utmost care and attention.

"And it would have gotten my ass whipped at every school I ever went to, Luthor or not. There are some things that transcend the power of my last name, especially to bunch of spoiled rich brats." He sighed softly. "Mmm... that feels good."

He didn't speak because he could feel the tightness in his throat... sweeping the soap down over the wounded nipple before away... over the long expanse of his back, then up over his neck.

The pendant hung from Lex's neck, wet and soapy, soft against the paleness of his skin.

"Did kids ever tease you?" Quietly, sliding down the unwounded side, washing it silently.

"They did. For a little while. Until I got old enough to realize I had a gift; pretty soon the teasing stopped and I had people lining up to give me anything I wanted for a chance to fuck the Luthor freak." Lex shifted slightly in the water, getting more comfortable in the warm bubbles. "I was... I think fourteen the first time."

"When you lost your virginity?" He asked it softly, rubbing the towel down over the muscled arms.

"That's right," Lex nodded, leaning forward so that his back was exposed to Clark's ministrations. "I don't even remember who it was, now... but they paid quite a bit. Several cases of alcohol and a hundred thousand dollars, which covered my spending money for two terms." Lex shrugged it off. "That was a lifetime ago."

He swallowed reflexively, letting the cloth slide underwater to gently sweep over his lower back, fingers trembling over the pale skin. "Do you remember his name?"

"Let me think." Lex closed his eyes, leaning back. "Lionel. Lionel B. Schneider. Such... such a fucking pansy ass name, but he was a bruiser." Lex laughed, slightly bitterly. "He wanted me to call him Daddy. I refused."

"Was the money worth it?" Another low murmur, gently skimming the beginning of his backside, sliding over the top part of his ass as he set his forehead on the shoulder.

"At the time? It wasn't about the money or anything else; it was about using people. Getting what I wanted--getting fucked, having people owe me, owning people. That's what it was about. The money... the money was just a fringe benefit, something I could flaunt to my father when he threatened to pull my allowance. I'd show him the cash and tell him to go ahead and do it, and I'd just sell my ass again to the next person who offered money." He purred softly as Clark washed him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it was like that for you. Lex... " He swallowed very hard, letting the cloth sweep down through the crevice to gently skim the puckered hole. "I'm so sorry." He swallowed and kissed the spot where his arm and shoulder met, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "What did he tell you? About it?"

"It's in the past, Clark." He half turned to look at his lover's closed eyes and anguished face. "Clark... baby, what's wrong?" He tried to turn the rest of the way around, but he felt Clark's body trapping him.

"Nothing." He gently swept the cloth up to lather it again, then down his lovers chest... belly... over his soft cock, not realizing he was mimicking Lionel’s soft caress's of Dominic only days before. "Did you go to a lot of schools?"

"Yes, I did; I got kicked out of most of them and Dad just shuttled me off to the next one." He leaned back against Clark, giving him access for the soft touches. "Clark... I know something's wrong... is it tonight?"

His lower lip trembled as he held him close, gently skimming the cloth over Lex's raised knees. "Did you ever travel? Overseas, I mean? Did you see Paris and Rome, and Berlin?"

Lex gently pulled away from his lover, turning in the tub so that he was face to face with Clark. "The more you dodge my questions, Clark, the more I know that something is upsetting you... please, tell me what it is. I'll help you with it, I promise."

His chin dimpled hard, throat muscles working reflexively. "Nothings wrong, Lex."

Lex slid closer, so that his legs fit inside Clark's, tucking them close. "I thought we weren't going to lie to each other anymore."

He pressed his lips tightly together and swallowed again, willing his face not to crumble. To stay strong. "I... " He traced the bite mark around the dark nipple. "I hurt you."

Lex shook his head, looking down at the mark Clark was touching. "No, baby... you just marked me. Love bites. Nothing more than I'd give you, if I could." He caught Clark's hand, forced it to lay flat against his chest. "I like them, Clark... I like knowing I mean enough to you that you mark me as your own."

"You bled." His voice cracked hard, as he gentled his fisted fingers on the hard chest. "I made you bleed, in your skin. In.." A trace down to the soft swell of Lex's backside. "I made you bleed here."

Lex shook his head again. "If you did I didn't feel it; It's just because we didn't use lube." He looked Clark in the face. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Lex... .you don't know." He swallowed against the lump in his throat. "You don't know what I'm capable of. You have no idea. I could tear you apart and not care... Lex, I bit you. I bit you hard enough to bleed. I... " He leaned in to press a kiss against one raw bite. "I love you so much. I could never do this, never... not when I'm myself."

"Clark... I don't care. I trust you. You didn't hurt me. You didn't rip me apart. You drew a little blood; that's normal for rough sex like we had. I'm in love with you, Clark... there's nothing that you could do to hurt me."

"I let some girl suck me off. How can that not hurt you? How? Lex, how can it not break your heart?" He said it with self loathing, turning his face away from him.

Lex swallowed hard; this would be the roughest part. "I don't like it, Clark... in fact, I'd seriously considered having her killed for touching you." He put his hand on Clark's cheek, turning his face around. "It does hurt me, Clark, but I know that it wasn't you. Not really. It's... it's whatever made you act this way, and that's... that's not _my_ Clark." He let the hurt shine in his eyes, but also the intense love he felt for Clark.

"I love you. I love you, Lex." His voice cracked hard as he reached foreword to envelope him in his arms. "She didn't even get me off... it was too weird. It wasn’t you. I didn't like it... I didn't let her get me off. She... she put the... the tattoo there first, then said she had to lick it to make sure it stuck and I didn't know, but she... and she was... I didn't like it, at all, and I love you, Lex, so much, I'd never hurt you, I promise you with my life, I promise you, please, just don't be angry with me, please."

Lex wrapped his arms around Clark. "I'm not angry with you, Clark. I'm not upset with you, I'm just glad you're all right, glad you're back home with me where you belong." He rubbed Clark's back and shoulders, shaking his head. "I don't want to know; I don't care. I know you can't get sick, I'm not even worried about that. I just... I'm glad you're back. And that's all."

"I don't want to give something to you. Lex, I can't. I can't live with myself if I do. I can't. Is there some way you can test it? My blood? Some way you can make sure it... it's... it's okay?" He swallowed hard, stroking his loves shoulders... then up to cup his cheeks. "Don't ever tell me you don't know what love is ever again. Never."

Lex shook his head. "You can't give anything to me, Clark. Considering you've never been sick a day in your life, I think it's safe to assume that any sort of human or earth-based bacteria or germs can't exist in your body, and most are not viable outside a human body for very long; by the time you got to me, anything that you might have carried from her would have been dead and inactive. Couple that with the fact I've never been sick since the meteor shower... I don't want you to worry. But, if it will make you feel better, I will call Dr. Vargas in the morning, and he will come out and take blood and do a screen." He looked hard at his lover. "I only know what you've shown me, Clark... this is the only way I know how to love."

"Needles don't penetrate my skin." Quietly into Lex's skin, linking their fingers after Lex's intelligent, quiet words had slipped into his mind, squeezing the slim digits as he fought to swallow. "I can only say I'm sorry."

Lex shook his head. "My blood, Clark... not yours. Yours would be different, and I won't let anyone know that. I meant, he'd take my blood, and look for the antibodies that come with any possible diseases." Lex lifted their hands out of the water, kissing each finger separately. "You don't have anything to apologize to me for, Clark. Nevertheless... I accept it."

"Do you want to study me, Lex?" He asked it without looking at him, just looking at their fingers and his lovers mouth going over each one, guilt lapping at his throat.

"Yes, and no. I want to cut a lock of your hair, snip a bit of your fingernails, swab the inside of your mouth and see what your cell structure looks like. I want to see how you're different from me. But do I want to strap you to a table and cut you open to see how you work? No." _kiss_ "Never." _kiss_ "Not that curious." _kiss_

He nodded, watching him, tingles running down from his fingertips to his elbow, them up through his chest and neck. "You can do those things. What..what you said. You can look at my pee, if you want. And the cotton swabs... and my hair. Tell me when, and I'll do it for you. Do you want to look inside me? You can take x-rays, if you want. Or cat scans."

Lex shook his head. "I don't know what the radiation from the X-rays might do to you, though you seemed to be all right when you broke your ribs--and how did that happen anyway? I'm not going to put you through any kind of tests that might hurt you, Clark." He stroked his lover's hair gently. "But I might ask you to run for me, so we can find out your top speed, how much you can lift, things like that. Would that be all right with you? And I want to watch you burn things; I want to know how your vision works, but I'm not going to hurt you. I swear it, Clark. I swear to you now, on the memory of my mother."

"No. Lex, no, I know. God, I know you'd never hurt me." He leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. "I'll do anything for you. Tell me when, and I'll be there." A moment, softly pressed together, curled in tight. "I got hit by lightening... a classmate of mine got all my powers for a few days. He went a little power happy and threw me across a parking lot onto a car. I... " A pause. "I want to know, too. What I can do. If I'm... I'm invincible. I want to know if there are limits."

"Then we'll find out together, Clark." He looked Clark in the eye. "I promise you something else, Clark... I swear to you that anything we find out during these trials will stay in your family--your mother, your father, yourself and me. My final promise to you is this; I will never use this information to hurt you in any way. I swear it."

"I know." Softly. "I know your inner scientist screams every time you look at me. Tell me when... and we'll do these tests. Pick a day and I'll be there with bells on." A hard swallow, kissing his jaw softly. "Not real bells... but... partial bells."

"He doesn't scream so much as rub his hands together in glee," Lex admitted quietly. "When... when is whenever you're comfortable. Which will not be in the next few days. After Christmas and New Years?"

A few soft nods, tugging him close, the water sloshing, and he pressed his mouth tightly to his. "Lets go to bed, Lex. I want to hold you for a little while. Please?"

Lex returned the gentle kiss, curling into the protective embrace of his lover. "You don't have to ask, Clark... let's go to bed." He stood up after a moment, and held his hand out to his lover. "But... let me look at you first... I didn't get a chance to see you before."

He swallowed very hard, shaking his head. "No... Lex. I don't want you to see me like this."

"But I think you're beautiful, Clark." He sat back down in the water. "I could never get a tattoo; my skin always healed and the ink disappeared; it's part of my gift from the meteors. I... I like these, Clark, what I saw of them earlier. I think you're beautiful, and these only add accent to the beauty, much like ornaments on a Christmas tree."

A bite of his lower lip... and he reached out, taking the hand and slowly standing in the cooling bathwater. "Just don't go singing jingle balls around me."

They were everywhere. Dragons. All done in various shades of mulberry and black. A huge dragon swept over his upper chest, wings bat out, its snout and feet leaning in as if to land on his right nipple. His belly button was sphered by a bright sun made of dragons scales, and two sat on his left hip bone, holding on as the long tail wound down around his leg, stopping at his middle thigh. The left dragon swooped down, past the shaved pubic area to coil lithely down his cock, stopping at the head with a Cheshire smirk. Across his shoulder blades sat another dragon, dark and wicked looking, its eyes glowing a menacing red. Its own tail swooped down, tracing his spine, to end in a curl where his back ended and his backside began. Its long arm was up, high around to stop at the indention between Clarks neck and shoulder, hanging off as if he were going for a ride. "They're dragons. I don't... don't know why. They just... are."

"They're... . exquisite." Lex's fingers traced the intricate designs over Clark's chest, and then grinned at the shaved crotch. "At least we're the same here," he said, rubbing his palm lightly across the hairless flesh. "These... these are beautiful, Clark... much like the one I had." He sighed, tracing the dragon that hugged his lover's hip. "I had a yin-yang drawn here," he said, touching the small of Clark's back. "And the dragon coiled around it, grasping it. It lasted less than a week." He couldn't stop rubbing the designs, first with his fingers and then with his tongue.

His breath rushed out of him, closing his eyes as his lovers soft voice warmed him like honey. "I wanted to be like you. I wanted to know what you felt... not having any hair down there. I wanted to feel how you felt wearing pants without anything to protect your skin." He swallowed hard, shuddering. "You can get one too... in..in henna. Where the old one was... it doesn't go aw-away... for a while."

Lex suddenly got a wicked smile as he trailed his mouth up Clark's throat to his ear. "Tomorrow night... you take me to the place you got yours done... and we'll show that bitch exactly who you belong to."

He couldn't help it... he smiled broadly against his lovers cheek, looking at him with shining eyes. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." He touched Clark's face gently, rubbing his cheek easily. "We'll show her just how to get you off... and who can do it."

"I'd love to." Soft murmur... then he glanced up. "Except her touching me in that way ever, ever again." He brought his lovers hand up to the back of his neck, letting his long fingers sweep away his own hair and he turned partly around so Lex could see the small dragon painted against the base of his neck. "This one was for you. The keeper of the gates to my mind. My... " Blush. "My soul."

Lex kissed that dragon hotly. "I want you to keep that one, always," he growled gently, tongue licking over the design. "And I will always keep you safe, I give you my word." He wrapped his free arm around Clark's waist. "She won't touch you, Clark; she'll put the tattoo on me and I'll be the one touching you."

His breath stuttered again, leaning in to the hot touch and squeezing his lover’s hands tightly. "I told her about you... she said she was sorry for hitting on me." Without thought he leaned further back into the kiss, letting his eyes flutter closed. "I want you to have one. I want to see it."

"Then that settles it," Lex said, nipping the skin all around the tattoo. "We're going tomorrow, and I'm getting one." He nipped harder. "Maybe two; one here," he said, bringing Clark's hand to the back of his neck, "And one here," he said, pushing it down to the small of his back. "And Clark... women like that... are never sorry. They're just sorry you're taken." He bit a little harder. "Which... you definitely _are_."

"Lex." A hard gasp, arching into the feeling, even as he tried not to, as the dirty, guilty feeling swamped his belly, overpowering even the lust he had for this man. "I want you to have them... I want to be able to see them." He swallowed harder. "I'm taken. I'm yours." Then a soft groan. "Lex... Lex... not... I can't... " His face flushed red as he screwed his eyes shut. "I can't. Not... not tonight. Please... just... just let me hold you." Let me make sure you're not hurt. Let me make sure you still love me. "Please."

Lex said nothing as he wrapped his arms around his lover from behind, changing the hard nips to gentle kisses to his neck and shoulder. "I love you, Clark." He let go only long enough to shift around in the tub, the water sloshing around their ankles as he stood in front of Clark, wrapping his arms around the young man again. "Hold me all you need to, Clark... I love you, I am always going to love you, and I will do anything you need to be reassured of that."

Clark slid his palms down the smooth flank... down the hips, then around to wrap tightly around his waist. Gentle, soft, tugging him in and pressing him close. "I know you do. I... I just... " Feel like an idiot, a moron, foolish, idiotic, sentimental. "I just want to hold you. Just like... " Their bodies fit so right together, sliding perfectly into crooks and angles and curves. "Like this."

"Then hold me, Clark." Lex formed himself to Clark's body, pressing closely, touching everywhere. "Hold me as long as you want me. Let's go to bed; you can hold me and we can sleep."

"I... my mom. I have to call my parents... let them know I'm okay. Lex... " He tugged him up into his arms like he had to carry him up the steps, holding him tight against his chest, cradled in his arms, as he stepped out of the water. The walk into the bedroom was easy enough... the room was warm with the heater and the huge fire someone must have lit while they bathed. Even the blankets were warm, and Clark set his damp lover right in them, tucking them up over him and sitting down at his side. He picked up the telephone, and dialed.

Lex wrapped himself around Clark, pulling one of the large blankets up to wrap around Clark's shoulders and torso.

Jonathan was sitting awake in bed when he heard the phone ring, and his hand shot out to answer the phone before he thought. "Hello?"

"Dad. Dad... it's me."

He leaned in to his love close, biting his lip and cupping the phone to his ear.

"Clark!!" Jonathan shook Martha's shoulder, gripping it tightly. "Clark! Where are you? Are you all right? Please, son... are you all right??"

Lex rested his chin on Clark's shoulder, refraining from kissing his skin and instead stroking it calmingly, fingers playing in Clark's hair.

"Baby! Oh god!" She swiped away the tears shed been shedding, gripping her own husbands arm tight.

"Dad... .dad, I'm fine. I'm with Lex." A heavy swallow. "Dad... theirs different meteor rocks... they... they effected me really strangely, but I'm okay, I swear."

Jonathan pulled Martha close, putting the phone between them so they could share it. "Lex... Lex found you? He brought you home? You're all right? Meteor rocks?" Jonathan knew he was firing questions too rapidly to be answered, but he couldn't help it. "Affected you? How? Clark, are you sure you're all right? Are you at the mansion? Do you need us to come over?"

"I found Lex, dad... some bad stuff happened, but we're both okay. He brought me home... I'm fine, I swear. And yeah... y.." A heavier swallow, calming the shake he felt in it. "Red ones. They... like the great uninhibiter. I felt like... like it was okay to say or do anything, dad. But I'm okay now... I'm going to sleep. Mom... " Cause he knew the one sniffling was his mother. "Mom, I'm fine. Lex even let me take a bath. Promise. I promise I'm okay. I'll come home early tomorrow morning."

"What happened, Clark?" Jonathan wrapped his arm around his wife, hugging her tightly and rocking her against his side. "Are you sure you're all right? You didn't get hurt?"

Lex took the phone from Clark. "Jonathan... Martha... Clark's all right. He's going to be staying with me tonight. He found me on one of the interstates; he was on his way back home. He's okay."

"Oh, thank god." She let it cry from her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her face into her husbands shirt, holding him tight.

Which is exactly what he was doing as he lay back in bed, stretching out and pressing his face into Lex's lower side, swallowing hard. "Tell them I love them."

Jonathan hugged Martha tightly. "Amen to that, honey... amen to that." He finally let his own tears fall, tears of relief that his son was home, and safe.

"He wants me to tell you... that he loves you. He loves you both, and will see you first thing in the morning." Lex paused, hearing Jonathan's tears, and offered the phone to Clark, muffling the speaker. "Your father's crying, Clark... I think you should tell them."

He wasn't much better. "I... yeah, dad, I love you. I love you and mom so much. I'm sorry for this... I'll be home tomorrow. I promise."

She wrapped her arms tight around her husband, unable to think of punishment with the bright relief of having her son okay, swallowing hard and trembling as she held Jonathan tightly.

"We love you, Clark... don't you worry about sorry... just so glad you're home. Son... I love you." He rubbed his wet cheek against Martha's. "You... you get some rest, son, and we'll see you in the morning." His throat closed, and he couldn't choke out a goodbye.

"I will. I promise. Night, dad." He hung the phone up, wrapping his arms around Lex's body and just... laying their, numbly, swallowing a little. "They sounded so worried."

"Goodnight son," Jonathan said to the dead line, and then hung up the phone, clinging tightly to his wife, sobbing quietly into her shoulder.

"Everyone was worried about you, Clark," Lex said quietly, curling around Clark and pulling him up to the pillows as he tucked the blankets in around them. "Even Chloe and Whitney."

"Oh... God." He groaned it, shutting his eyes tight. "Whitney... I... he thinks I called Ch... goddammit."

Lex rubbed Clark's back. "You can apologize tomorrow."

"Lex... my head is hurting... can... please. Lets go to sleep. Please?" He murmured quietly, leaning in and curling up tight. "I just want to sleep and forget today ever happened."

Lex moved to sit up against the pillows, and pulled Clark's head into his lap. "Go to sleep, baby... I'll watch over you."

"Lex, I love you."

Lex dropped a kiss on Clark's forehead, running his fingers through Clark's hair and fingertips massaging his temple. "And I love you, Clark... only you."

~*~*~

Whitney rubbed the stone in his pocket with his thumb; he'd been a total geek and spent most of the night reading about rock polishing and stuff and had ended up with a heart-shaped chunk of red rock from the plant site. He'd shined it and polished it and shaped it just a little more, and he was waiting outside the Torch office for Chloe, bouncing lightly on his heels.

He knew she was still upset about Clark's treatment of them yesterday, and hoped that this little present would bring her smile back, because he missed it. It made his heart ache, and he wanted to see her happy again.

Except here he came. He could barely meet anyone's eyes... he'd been strangely quiet all day. Not even Pete was around... hanging out with Sam now, he supposed. He just kept his back pack on his shoulder, trudging along and praying he didn't see Chloe or Whitney. He supposed it made him a coward, but he was disgusted with himself and the way he'd acted, even if he'd been under an influence.

Whitney stiffened as soon as Clark came into his radius. "Kent! What do you think you're doing, skulking around here? You're not welcome around here." He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared.

No, and not half the student populace heard you, Whit. Try again. ... and didn't he feel bad for making pompous mental remarks? "Whitney... look, I wanted to apologize."

"You damn well should. You had _no_ right calling Chloe... what you called her. And you had no right saying to me what you said, either."

"Yeah, I... " He swallowed and tucked his hands deep in his pockets, going full denim and flannel and suede coat today to make up for... for the other things. "I'm sorry. I wasn't acting myself, and I... I had no right to say any of those things. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Whit." And it was sincere.

"It ain't my feelings you hurt, Kent. It's Chloe's. I'm not gonna say shit to you until you apologize to her. She thinks of you as her best friend. Her big brother." Whitney shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from swinging at Clark. "I can't believe you just fucked her off like that, and until I see her smile again, your ass is mine, Kent."

He frowned, swallowed down what was left of his pride and humility, and turned to look at the Talon office. He could see her there, in between the shades, looking lost and sad, quiet and strong. "I... " He turned again, to look at Whitney helplessly. "She'll never want to talk to me again."

"Get your ass in there, Kent. And if you make her cry? You'll just _wish_ I was hanging you up on a pole again." He shoved Clark none too gently towards the office.

His temper flared but he fought it down underneath the guilt he felt, instead, pushing into the Torch office. And there she sat... quiet... understated, blond hair happy around her face, pink lipstick, soft green sweater and dark jeans. He opened his mouth to speak, and--

"Get out."

"Chloe, I--"

"Get. Out."

"Chloe... please." He swallowed hard to keep the waver from his voice, but if it was one thing he had promised himself, he knew he wouldn't get emotional. Not here. Not now. He'd already humiliated himself enough.

"What, Clark? Do you want to humiliate me some more? Maybe... maybe hit on me again? Oh, no, I know, call me another nasty name." Chloe fought back angry tears.

"No, I... .Chloe." He swallowed again, much harder, because there was nothing like girl tears to make a man want to rip his heart from his chest. He sank to the chair in front of her, not daring to try and touch her, instead gazing at her with all the pleading he could muster. "I'm so sorry, Chloe. I was angry, and hurt, and... I'm so sorry, Nothing can excuse the way I treated you."

Chloe sighed. "No it can't." Then she sniffled. "Clark... I thought... I mean, we're friends, right? What's... what's wrong that you just couldn't talk to me about it, instead of... instead of all that junk yesterday, huh? I mean... you've always been my go-to guy, and you just... you hurt me, Clark."

"I know. Chloe, God. I know. I know, and it killed me when I woke up this morning. I'm sorry I called you all those things I did, I... " He reached for her hand. "You're my best friend, Chloe."

Chloe held her hand back for a minute, and then grabbed his, eyes watering. "Promise me, Clark, just... talk to me next time, okay?" She got up and ran around the desk, almost bowling him over with her hug.

He reached up and wrapped his arms tightly around her, hugging her fiercely to him, as tight as he can without hurting her, and kissed her hair softly. "I promise. I promise I promise, even if the worlds ending." He murmured into that same hair, swallowing hard.

Chloe sniffled in his ear again. "Don't be such a big jerk next time." She squeezed him tighter, letting her head lay on his shoulder. "But you're okay now, right?"

"I'm... I'm definitely okay. ... Chloe... I'm living with Lex." Quietly into her own shoulder, holding her close and just like always, it was like coming home after a cold journey. "And... I didn't call you a p... p... .the 'p' word. By the way. It was Whitney I did. ... not that it makes it better, but you're a lady, and I'd never, ever, ever call you that."

"I... I figured. About you and Lex. After... we saw." She shivered. "Whitney'll be okay, he's just really, really upset about me being upset. But Clark... why'd you call him that? Never mind... doesn't matter. I'm just... it's nice to have you back, Clark."

“Its nice to have me back too." He smiled, rubbing her hair gently. "Chloe... does it bother you? About me and Lex? I... I should have told you, but... I didn't... I mean, it... it happened so fast... I don't want you weird with me. It doesn't make you uncomfortable, does it?"

Chloe blushed brightly. "Um... it doesn't... exactly... um... bother me. See... I kinda saw you guys. In the hall. Here. at the soda machines. And I got a chance to... you know, get used to it."

"Oh... God." This time it was his turn to flush red, from his hairline to his toes, swallowing hard and wincing at her. "I'm sorry... Chloe, I should've... wow. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Clark. I mean... from the sound of it, you and Lex were just... figuring it out yourself, you know? And I kinda knew, cause... I mean, I just saw the way you two were together. So, it's cool, Clark. Totally."

"Is it..we're not... .flamboyant, are we?" His face was laced with horror, but he tried to remain nonchalant about it, shrugging a shoulder a little as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "We are. Just figuring it out. Or, well, we were, and now we're pretty sure."

"Flamboyant? You're not like a couple of Liberache's or anything, but... yeah. I mean... you two look at each other and the temperature in the room goes up by like ten degrees." She nudged him in the ribs. "So, is he a good kisser? Lots of tongue? Dry? Dish!"

He flushed hotter, looking down at his lap and trying not to wince but _oh_ she had him squirming, and grinning, and squirming, swallowing hard and he couldn't help the smile in his voice. "He's... wow. And... wow. And more? Wow. It's just... wow. I couldn't say wow enough to cover the full extent of wow that is Lex Luthor. He's just... wow."

Chloe giggled, and moved to sit on the corner of the desk so she could pin him with her Reporter Glare. "I know you're doing it, Clark... and I really shouldn't ask, but... is he good in bed?"

Whitney was watching through the window in the door, and when he saw Chloe hug Clark, he got jealous for a brief moment before remembering the feel of her in his arms, and he settled. The thousand-watt smile made him grin, and he leaned back against the door, happy now that Chloe was happy.

Oh my god. He turned a hotter shade of red, stuttering a little and looking at the floor, trying to rub his neck... only, badness, cause their sat the dragon at the gates and he flushed harder, looking up at her through his lashes. "Really good. Amazing. Chloe... amazing. He's the most giving person I've ever known."

"Giving? Like... like head giving or hugs giving or what, exactly? C'mon, Clark... enquiring minds want to know what the 2nd Most Sexy Man in the World does for his lover!" Chloe kept the stare pinned on him. "And whoa, wait, rewind... when did you get the tats and why aren't you dead?"

"They're not!" Sudden horror. "You can see them?! Oh god." He groaned and slapped his hand over his face... then looked through his fingers at her. "It was for him. And... they're not permanent. And... Chloe... he... wow. Lex does things you haven't even heard of. I mean, _I_ hadn't even heard of, either, okay? And I'm a horny 16 year old kid here." He paused. "Hey, and what about you, huh? I saw the looks you and Whitney were giving each other. What's the deal? Are you guys going out now, or what?"

"Well, yeah, I can see them, and your parents? Your parents let you get tattoos for your lover? Wow. I mean... your mom and dad must be a _lot_ cooler than I remember." And then she blushed brightly red. "Well... yeah. Me and Whitney are dating."

"My parents... kind of... don't... know." Hard swallow, before he nudged her leg. "Dating? Yeah? He's a good guy to you, I can imagine. He got pissed as hell at me a while ago... will you let him know you don't hate me, please? He threatened to cut off vital things."

"Okay... how don't your parents know that you have tattoos all over your body? I mean... haven't you _seen_ them lately?" and she blushed again. "He was really pissed at you, Clark... I mean... he likes me, and he doesn't like it when I'm not happy."

"You so can't see them all over! Just the one on my neck!" He looked at her in terror. "Not funny, C'lo. Not laughing." He paused... took a breath. "He's a nice guy... protective of you, and that's really, really good, you know? You both need someone, Chloe, after everything with... with Lana." He looked at her closely. "You don't feel guilty over her, right?"

Chloe smirked. "Maybe not, but now I know they're there." The smirk turned into a grin. "And yeah. He's... he's a great guy too." She picked up her little green alien doll and started fidgeting with it. "I... I kinda do. I mean... He was her boyfriend. It... it felt kind of weird the first time we went out, but... we talked about it. And... and he loved her, and he was good to her, but... he needs somebody too, and he loves me. So... we're taking it slow."

He couldn't help it... he leaned in and hugged her waist hard, hugging her to him. "You big cheesepuff. You're jonesing big time."

Chloe oofed softly as she hugged back. "Is it that obvious?"

"Its obvious. And I'm so, _so_ happy for you." He glanced up, grinned. "See, now all we have to do is get Pete hooked up with some super model and all of us can be happy. And go miniature golfing! Speaking of that, and the ugly golfing pants Lex has, did you see him yesterday? Jeans, sweater. Hello."

Chloe shook her head. "I... kinda didn't notice Lex yesterday." She didn't say anything else for a minute, hoping he'd catch on. "And Sam's hooking Pete up left and right, so we're just hoping one of them sticks."

He smiled a little, chewing on the inside of his lip as he climbed to his feet. "I hope he finds one that gives him more then the body shudders." A moment. "Love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Clark." She hugged him again. "I'm happy for you too." She gave him a huge grin.

He hugged her softly, nudging her chin softly with his knuckles, then picked up his book bag. "Tell Whitney not to kill me, please?"

"Oh, yeah. About that... um... Clark... what do you think of Whitney, by the way?" She twisted her hair for a second as she said that, causing the ends to flip up even worse. "Cause... I really, really like him, and... I don't want my boyfriend and my best friend at each other's throats."

"Oh." He turned to look at her. "He's... well. He's Whitney." A little grin. "I mean, he's great. But when we both get riled up, then we ruffle each others feathers, you know? Other then that, he's a great guy. If he ever hurts you I'll be forced to break his legs, of course, but you know what I mean."

Chloe stamped her foot. "Then we won't get anyone riled up at anyone else! Easy!" She clapped her hands once as she went to the door, and opened it. "Whitney? Oh! There you are. Come on in, stop skulking around."

Whitney shouldered his book bag and came into the office, standing beside Chloe but glaring at Clark. "Everything okay in here? We got a problem?"

Which of course got him straightening his back, puffing his chest to make himself taller, and raised his chin. "I just apologized to her, you can stop now."

Whitney bucked up. "Says you."

Chloe interposed herself between them. "Okay, guys, drop the testosterone. Whitney... calm down. It's okay. He apologized, and we're okay now. We made up, so you can stop the death threats. Clark... put the claws back in."

Whitney relaxed his stance as he looked at Chloe. "You sure this guy's not giving you a problem?"

"'This guy'? What's that supposed to mean? Excuse me, but you're the new guy here, my friend, not the other way around." A glare that was all Clark Kent, including pouted hurty expression. "I apologized, we're okay now, listen to the lady and stop the death threats."

"It means that you're an asshole who hurt my lady, and until you prove that you're not gonna hurt her again, you lost your--"

Chloe whirled. "Whitney, stop, okay! Clark's right. He's my friend, and he apologized!" Then she glared at Clark. "You, grow up. The winner doesn't get to keep me! This isn't an 'I was here first!' situation!" She turned her glare back to Whitney. "And you... chill out."

A grump. "Well I was. Excuse me while I remember all the times you chewed me out cause I wasn't a girl, and held your hand when you dyed your hair orange, and let you cry on my shoulder afterwards." He muttered it under his breath, still glaring at Whitney but it wasn't so much a glare as a harrumph.

Chloe turned her evil eye on Clark. "I heard that, Clark Kent. It doesn't matter who was here first, all right? You're both my friends, I love you both, so deal with it." Then she glared at Whitney. "And you, you apologize to Clark for being a jerk."

"Chloe! I--"

"Apologize, Whitney. I know... I know you were just trying to protect me, but... I don't like it when my friends insult each other." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Whitney turned to Clark. "I'm... ." A kick from Chloe prompted him. "I'm sorry. I over reacted."

"I'm sorry I was a creep." A nod at him, but they could barely meet each others eyes, arms all but crossed. "I gotta go to class... I'll call you later tonight, Chloe." He leaned down, hugged her again, and gave Whitney the hawk eye.

Whitney returned the glare, watching Clark leave the office, and then he turned back to Chloe. "You expect me to forget that?"

"Whitney... please." Soft gaze of the warmest green eyes ever, her blond locks tumbled around her features gently, like a cloud of soft hair. "He's my friend..I want you guys to get along. Please."

Whitney sighed, giving her a smile from under dropped eyelashes. "Well... he did kind of apologize... and since you asked... okay. I'll be nice to him."

"Promise? You're not just saying that?" She gazed up at him, touching his chin softly with her fingertips as she scooted a little closer.

"I promise. I'll be nice to Clark... for you." He raised his chin up to look at her, letting her see his smile. "He's a nice guy, when he's not being a jerk, after all."

A wrinkled nose and after getting her way let go with the sly, wry look she got at times, plopping at her desk and behind her whirring, ancient computer, the wall of weird papers fluttering gently in the breeze from the open window. "Speaking of jerks, or reformed jerks anyway, look at what Lionel Luthor's doing." She turned her screen towards him a bit. "He was serious about giving the employees half their paychecks every month until things are rebuilt. He's dished out almost 50,000 dollars for it this month."

Whitney studied the figures on the screen. "Wow. I thought that was just a bunch of bull they were shoveling out to look good, I didn't know they were actually gonna do it."

"They did. Isn't that amazing?" She pulled the computer back, reading out loud. "Sunday afternoon Lionel Luthor, head CEO of one of the largest corporations in the united states and free world, has proposed the rebuilding project of his factory in Smallville, Kansas at a record rate of 5 billion."

Whitney whistled softly. "That's a lotta dough to be pumping into that place, when it was barely makin' it in the first place. But at least he's keeping his word." He looked at Chloe. "That's gotta make you and your pop feel better."

"In a way." She looked up at him, tipped her head and propped her chin on her hand. "To confess to you... I missed Metropolis everyday before all of this. I mean... Smallville? Hick Town, USA. But after finding Clark, and Pete, and Lana and you... this is where my home is. If we'd moved, I wouldn't be half as happy as I am now."

Whitney had to laugh. "Yeah, we're Hicksville, but... I'm glad you're here." He crouched down in front of her. "I was worried that you and your dad would be having to move, and him look for another job. I mean... I'd have gone with you, somehow, but... I'm glad that you're getting to stay." He reached into his pocket, and brought out the lead and iron box, about the size of a ring box. "No, no, it's not what you think."

Whitney opened the box and passed it over to her. "Okay. I found this while we were working at the cleanup yesterday, and I polished it up last night, cause I wanted it to look nice when I gave it to you." He handed her the open box, where a small heart-shaped red stone rested against the black velvet that lined the box. "You can use it for a paperweight or whatever, but... I figure you'll want to give this to Clark, so he knows you're not mad at him."

She gasped quietly, holding the small box in her palm as her free fingers skimmed the stone. It was exquisite, brilliant, shining and catching every sinew of light, reflecting it back off of it in one of the most gorgeous, ruby shaded color she'd ever seen. Her eyes flickered up to her loves, mouth open at the hinge. "Whitney... Oh, my god. Its beautiful, I... .thank you. Thank you, so much." She reached over and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said with a grin, hugging her back and laughing softly. "I love you, Chloe... this is just kinda... you know, something to remind you of that." He grinned at her reaction. "I wasn't sure how you'd like it."

"I... it's... oh wow! I mean, look at it!" She pulled it from the velvet box, eyes dancing as she held it up to the light... then reached over and hugged him again, laughing as her eyes shined with unshed tears. "I love you, so much. Damn you for making me emotional." She giggled in his ear, kissing his cheek softly before swiping at her eyes with her first finger, setting the heart on her desk. "Its gorgeous.”

"It's not nearly as gorgeous as you are, Chloe." He hugged her again, running his fingers over the heart, then kissed her in return, quickly and sweetly because they were still in school. "I'm gonna go find Clark; I promise I won't go postal on him, I just wanna talk to him and let him know we're cool."

"Thank you." She bit her lower lip and smiled at him, tugging at the edges of his long, gorgeous hair. "You're too good to me."

Whitney blushed. "Not nearly good enough to you, sweetheart... I'd be better if I could." He stood up, and grinned at her. "Just so you know... I suck at peacemaking but... just for you, okay?"

"Promise you wont punch him for good measure or anything?" Hawk eyebrow rose, because yeah, she knew him way too well.

Whitney scuffled his feet. "What, you've added mind-reading to your list of talents?"

"Right next to 'levitating objects with my mind' and 'making my eyes turn yellow'." A solid nod at him, though the smile was perking the edges of her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, all right. No punching for good measure," he grumbled. "Even though he deserves it," was added under his breath.

She reached up and pecked his cheek, then slapped his butt to get him moving and... well, just to slap his butt, cause, alright, have you _seen_ his butt lately? Rowr. "I'll see you tonight. Want to go out and get something to eat? Chinese, maybe?"

"Chinese is great; I love the way you eat lo mein noodles." He grinned as she slapped his ass. "How about we meet back here... say five? We'll take my truck, and then... I don't know, maybe hang out?"

"I like the way you crunch on the broccoli." Her eyes were dancing as she watched him, nibbling her lower lip in a purely sexy way she didn't even realize she was doing. "Five is good. Five is... very good. We can even take my car, if you don't feel like refilling the gas in your truck."

Whitney leaned forward and grabbed Chloe around the waist, kissing her sharply and nibbling her lip instead. "If you knew how that drove me nuts," he growled against her skin.

The spear of lust from him was always a welcomed surprise... like she almost couldn't believe that boys were horny, like people say they are. She loved it. She eagerly leaned into his grab around her waist, kissing back and sighing into his mouth when he bit... then squirmed and threaded her fingers in his hair. "I love mak... making you crazy."

"You do it very, very well," he muttered against her throat as her hands slipped into his hair. "And now I really don't want to go and look for Clark; now I just want to stay here and nibble and debauch."

"Maybe I want you too." A low murmur in her throat as she leaned up and in, exposing her skin to him as her fingertips stroked through his scalp. "Except... Clark... a.." A heavy sigh as his broad hands touched her back and pulled her closer. "And you should go. And make things right."

Whitney purred low in his throat. "Five can't come soon enough, you know." He kissed her again, pulling her close into his body and curling around her.

She leaned in and stroked his cheek gently... then kissed the bottom of his jaw, tasting stubble and after shave and something distinctly him, the soft, warm taste of his skin. "Whitney... "

"Yeah, baby?" He lifted his head slightly so that she could have at his jaw better

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" A murmur against his skin, not able to look at him, just tasting and touching, skimming her lips over the hot skin as her nails raked very lightly down his neck.

Whitney's entire body electrified. "Chloe... are you... are you sure? The answer is yes, God yes, I'd love to." He pulled her back into him, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on her hair. "Of course I will."

Her smile was crooked as she looked up into his excited face, into the trembling lips and goose bumped skin, and she ever so gently touched those rows of goose bumps to let him know it was okay. That they were okay. "Yes. I... I want to feel you inside me. I want you to touch me, Whitney."

"I'll make you so happy, beautiful, I swear it. I'll make you smile, I'll make you pant, I'll make you cry out for me, and I swear to you, Chloe, and I will always, _always_ love you." Whitney held her close, stroking and caressing her. "I want to be with you so much."

She bit her lower lip tightly at his words, shuddering breaking over her body... and it wasn't cause of the breeze in the office. She smiled, curling closer to him, stroking her fingers through his hair. "Do you ever feel like we've met before?"

"Yeah... sometimes I do," he said quietly. "Cause... there's just no way I'd love you so much... if I didn't already somehow know you." He blushed before he said something quietly under his breath... "Maybe we met once upon a dream?" The cheesy Disney reference had him blushing, but hey... Sleeping Beauty was one of his mother's favorites and finally-- _finally_ \--he could come up with an appropriate quote for the occasion.

She couldn't help smiling at that, her eyes shining as she watched him and all his cheesiness and dammit, DAMMIT, she loved him so much. He couldn't be any more adorable. "I feel like I went through lifetime after lifetime, Whitney, looking for you. Sometimes I didn't find you... .I just thank God that in this one, I did."

Whitney kissed her again, dipping her slightly and grinning like a dork. "I'm just so glad we found it this time, Chloe... cause I think I'd be miserable without you." He dipped her even deeper, and deepened the kiss. "I love you."

She laughed out loud, hair hanging off her head and down to fan over his hands as he dipped her, her leg rising up to latch onto his thigh as she grinned up at him like a loon. "I love you, you big dork, lemme up. Principle Kwan'll have a cow if he sees us." She grinned and buried her face in his shoulder. " 'Are you kids threatening a law suit?' "

Whitney straightened up, laughing and cradling the back of her head against his shoulder as his other hand slid under her butt to support her against him as he kept her legs wrapped around his. "Chloe... you just... drive me absolutely... fucking... insane." He punctuated each word with a kiss to her throat and face. "Now... if I don't go... Principal Kwan is gonna have a lot more to worry about than me kissing you in this office." He kissed her cheek again.

She couldn't help it, alright? She couldn't. But she was giggling like a school girl, blushing up at him as she jumped down after having sufficiently felt the reaction she had given him, and yeah, she was wicked. "Can you walk okay, sweetie?" All sugar sweetness, pretending to curl a piece of her hair around her finger.

Whitney growled. "No. But I'll manage." Then he got a wicked glint in his eye as he unzipped his jeans and leaned against the door, effectively blocking the window with his body and preventing anyone from coming into the office as he stroked himself in front of his girlfriend. "I'll be... able to... God, Chloe... walk fine... fuck... in just a second."

Her eyes went into two enormous spheres, watching him pull himself out there in her office and would she ever be able to get any work done in here ever again? Survey says NO. Her heart caught and her breath held in her chest, swallowing reflexively as she leaned back against the desk to keep her footing... just... .watching. "Oh... G... ." Her voice cracked.

Whitney stroked himself faster, not taking his eyes away from Chloe's as he watched her lick her lips, and he tightened his grip on himself. He closed his throat around the loud cries, muffling them into small squeaks and choked whimpers that echoed in the quiet office. "Ch--Chloe... so--so beautiful," he gasped out. "Can't wait... feel you around me."

She gripped the edges of her desk, eyes wide as her eyes never deviated from his erection, his fingers around the stiff column of flesh, and, okay, whoever said that small town boys couldn't be damned erotic? She swallowed hard, whimpering when he said her name in that throaty voice he got when he was turned on, biting on her lip like if she let go the world would end. "Me... me too, I... "

"I want... when you bite your lip like that... wanna bite it for you... suck it to soothe it... it's so hot, Chloe," he said, voice almost a rumbling purr. "I just keep thinking... how you felt when I touched you... how hot and slick and... it was cause of me." His body stiffened, and his strokes grew shorter as he fucked his fist faster. "God... Chloe... so... fuck!" His entire body trembled as he came, a handful of tissues appearing out of his pocket to catch and clean as he came.

She whimpered loudly and squeezed her eyes shut, looking away because he'd just tortured her in a way he'd never, ever know, her thighs slick with need, trembling as he hissed, and that voice... that... _he screamed my name when he came_. She shuddered, looking up at him and biting her lip again, eyebrows furrowed with arousal and disbelief, shock and pleasure. "Wh... "

Whitney was shaking, trembling, half-disbelieving of what he'd just done, and his eyes were half-lidded and sleepy when he looked up at his girl. "What is it, baby?"

"You... you just... " A full body shudder and she breathed hard, stepping away from the desk to walk unsteadily towards him. "You... I... .Whitney." Husky in her throat as she said it, groaning quietly.

Whitney's hands caught hers as she came over to him, and he pulled her against him. "You... are you okay? I didn't... did I weird you out?" He nuzzled her damp throat, gently mouthing her earlobe as he just held her.

"You... I... you... " A hard swallow. Vocalize, Chloe. "You just jacked off for me. You... and... it was so, so hot." A mutter into his skin as she kissed his chin, his cheek, tasting the sweat and smelling the heady scent of arousal.

Whitney shivered, blushing as her breath skated over his sweaty skin. "Yeah... I did... I had to, Chloe... I was so hard it hurt... you always make me that way." His hands stroked her hair as he made soothing noises in his throat as she kissed him. "You always make me hot."

She was whimpering too much. "I'm so wet... Whitney... I feel so wet... " Quiet groan into his cheek, looping her arms around his neck and tucking him close to her chest. "I want you so much... promise me, tonight, promise me."

"I promise you, Chloe... tonight... tonight is going to be so beautiful, baby, just like you." He rubbed his hand over her stomach, fingertips stroking lightly through her shirt. "I swear it to you."

Her breath hitched... twice, and she was about to speak when the bell sounded over there heads. She pressed her forehead to his chin, swallowing hard, and letting go. "Go to class. I'll met you here at five... okay?" Her fingertips skimmed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, Chloe." He stepped back from her, and looked at her, memorizing her. "I miss you already; but I'll be here tonight." A smile of longing, a look back over his shoulder, and Whitney was gone.


	5. Good Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel and Lex bond, Lionel, Dominic, and Lex work at rebuilding the plant, Dominic's ex-boyfriend is the contractor. Lionel. Sings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter recaps written by Henry Jones Jr. Using them for summaries because I'm lazy and they're that good.

Lionel glared at his lover, who was perched beside him in the helicopter. Lionel had all but raised holy hell about Dominic flying, but Dominic had quietly pointed out the fact that he was perfectly capable of making his own decisions, and that Lionel was definitely going to need his assistant by his side while he catalogued the damages and worked out estimates and budgets with Lex and the heads of the assessment teams. "Dominic... are you _sure_ you're up for this?" Lionel asked, for what had to be the tenth time since they'd lifted off.

"Yes." He barely kept the exasperation out of his voice...barely, restraining the grin that threatened to pull at his lips. "Lionel, beloved, I'm fine. I'm healing, I promise not to take the sling off, and the doctor signed off on it. I have to work for my paycheck, you know." He pointedly looked at him and recited number five from the LuthorCorp Handbook To Good Management. "A slacking employee is no employee of this corporation."

Lionel rolled his eyes. "You don't have to quote that to me, Dominic, I wrote the damned thing," he grumbled.

"I should know, I edited it." He shot right back, amused as he dialed his phone to ask his assistant a few questions over the financial reports she'd gotten for him, trying to keep a straight face at the open agitation coming from the left side of the helicopter.

Lionel growled softly, wondering exactly when this entire situation had spiraled out of control, and then he quashed the thought immediately. It hadn't. He was worrying and he knew it, and it irritated him. He pushed the irritation below the surface, and contented himself with glaring at Dominic. "Jiminy... if you start overworking yourself..."

"You'll hang me from the rafters and beat me." A pause. "Which doesn't sound entirely bad, now that I think of it." He sent dancing eyes at his love, patting the knee next to his gently. "Stop worrying, Lionel. I'll be fine, I promise. And if I'm not, at all, I'll let you know. Okay?"

"Incorrigible brat." Lionel wasn't sulking; Luthor's didn't sulk. He was.... in deep thought. Yes, that was it. He was deep in thought as he stared at his lover. "All right. I'll be watching you, Dominic."

"Yes, darling, but I'm _your_ brat. And don't you forget it." Another grin and Dominic leaned in to nip the sulk away, kissing softly and tugging at the edges of his beard playfully. "Watch my ass?"

"Among other things." Lionel relented, and gave his lover a smile and a kiss. Then he sobered. "Dominic... what do I say to Lex?"

"Ah...that's the question of the hour, I'm afraid." He squeezed his knee again. "Be yourself, that's all you really can do. The process of healing isn't at all easy...it's how much you make of it, what you do, that speaks louder then words. Just be yourself...be the man your son remembers."

"That's what I was afraid you'd say." Lionel closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the bubble. "Dominic... may I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course." He tucked his papers in his briefcase which was no small feat while trying to work with one arm, while the other was bloody operational, slipped his cell phone away into his pocket, and gave him his undivided attention.

"Help me with Lex; if it seems to you that I'm making a mistake, or if things aren't going well... help me." He looked his lover in the eye. "I... don't like asking for help, Dominic... you know this. But... Lex is simply too important. And... I am not good at this. I need your help, Jiminy... please."

"Of course. Lionel, did you feel you even had to ask?" He reached over and took the slim hand, cupping it in his and squeezing. "Of course. Of course I'll help you, love."

"Thank you." Lionel squeezed Dominic's hand in return. "I... needed to ask. I knew you would, but... for myself, I had to ask. I have to learn to trust you, with my weaknesses as well as my strengths because I know you won't hurt me."

"Never. Not in a million years." He smiled at him a little, holding his hand in his lap, gently caressing it with his thumb. Guilt. He knew he was responsible for more then a few times where he withheld things about himself from his lover... and here Lionel was, giving his heart on a silver platter, and dammit. He kept his face blank of it, smiling at Lionel tenderly, and motioned out the window. "We're almost there."

Lionel smiled back, and looked down. The rubble was clearly visible from the sky, and it was a minor miracle that the landing pad for the chopper hadn't been destroyed by the debris. The dark splotch of midnight blue turned out to be Lex's Jaguar, and Lionel nodded. "Lex is already there to meet us."

"Which one is that one? The 98, or the 2000? I can never tell." He frowned, gathering his things up and making sure his belt was buckled as they began to rocky decent.

"Probably the 2000; it's flashier." Lionel slipped his hand back into his lover's. "Dominic... you don't have to be frightened, you realize... as long as you are with me, I'll never let you fall."

He swallowed hard and inhaled through his nose, fingers clamping down around Lionel's tightly. "Yes. I know." It still scares me half to death, though. He closed his eyes as he'd done every time they'd gone on the plane, on the helicopter, anything, and his discomfort was almost invisible as he slowly breathed. "Once, when we came back from Tokyo, you had me get on the phone with the prime minister while we were landing. Something had happened...stock plummet, or some sort. We were going insane trying to call everyone. Had it been anyone but he, I would have lost my lunch. Damn man's accent is a distracting one."

Lionel laughed. "Why do you think that you get the supreme pleasure of speaking to the man?" He slipped his hand up to rub the back of Dominic's neck. "I can't stand to listen to the man speak; Hsieh Chiang overplays his accent for the regional appeal and it's a constant irritant."

"He...he does indeed." Another swallow, shifting in his seat. "Don't get him into a conversation about anything other then business. Damn his wife and her hot house flowers. He had me engaged for three hours once, discussing the advantages of hot houses rather then green houses, and how his wife had some nonsensical conservatist group over it.”

"Do you know what he grows in those hothouses? Illegal plants. Herbs, orchids, all things that are illegal to export but are high-end merchandise in the States, especially to Chinese and Japanese immigrants. He exports them under a dummy shipping company, sells them in Chinatown, and reaps the profits without anyone the wiser." Lionel grinned sharkily. "It's how I keep the man in my pocket."

A blink. "Well, damn." And suddenly, _whoosh_ , displaced air and they landed with a thud that made his vision swim for just a moment. He played it off, offering his lover a sneaky grin as he gathered his things, willing his knees to work as he popped open the door. "Maybe you can get us a weekend in Hong Kong, free of charge."

Lionel leaned over. "How do you think I got Lex shipped off over there?" He waited for Dominic to climb out, and then followed.

Lex was leaning against his car as the helicopter landed, and before he went to meet his father and Dominic, he reached through the window to pick up a small box he'd brought with him, and carried it to the landing pad. "Dad... Dominic! Over here," he called out unnecessarily, climbing the steps. "I come bearing gifts."

"So did the Trojans, Lex." Lionel's voice was surprisingly free of derision.

"Do you see any horses, Dad?" Lex swept his hand around.

"I'm going to pretend I don't see the disturbing subtext going on here and stay quietly anonymous." He murmured, looking innocent as he shook Lex's hand. "Hello, Lex."

"Dominic... how are you feeling? Better?" He shook Dominic's hand firmly.

"Subtext?" Lionel murmured back, genuinely curious.

"Much better, thank you. How are things here at the....well, what's left of the plant?" Politely, side glancing at his lover with silly amusement, then back to Lex.

Lex extended the box, pulling the cardboard lid back with a flourish. Inside the box nestled three candied apples, a small handful of popcorn wrapped in cellophane and a purple ribbon, and a can of soda. "This is for you, Dad." A smile at Dominic. "We're getting the wreckage cleared now; by the end of the week, our construction teams hope to be able to get in and test the foundations, and by early Monday, we should have the final estimates of rebuilding time."

Lionel took the box from his son, examining the contents, fingering the small packages gently, and then without a word, he reached out and embraced his son tightly, arms around his shoulders and fierce emotion choking him.

Dominic couldn't help chuckling, shaking his head and glancing out over the construction teams and community people, sighing softly at the destruction and trying not to be to intent on the father/son moment though it made him grin like an idiot.

Lex was surprised by his father's embrace but returned it fiercely, his own hands clutching his father tightly and hiding his face against Lionel's shoulder. "I love you, Dad... I missed you so much... thank you for coming back."

Lionel swallowed hard, his warm hands rubbing Lex's back and shoulders. "I never left, Lex... I just... treated you badly and I'm sorry. Can we... can you forgive an old man and let us start over?"

A hard nod. "I'd love that, Dad... I really would."

"Alright, alright." A smile at both of them, clapping both their backs. "Come off it now, you're going to make me ruin my eye shadow, and we all know how hard it is to apply." A snort that was all sweetness, bending down to retrieve his briefcase with his one free hand.

Lex choked gently on that, forcing down the tight ball of _something_ that had lodged in his throat. "Right. Okay. We came to work, right? Let's work."

Lionel left his hand on his son's shoulder as Lex straightened and with his other hand, picked up Dominic's briefcase and handed it to him. "Have you picked out an office yet?"

"There's a temporary space over here that they've set up, a second trailer behind the foreman's. The rest of the team is in there now, all the contractor heads and the team leaders."

Dominic took it gratefully, but not without a glare at him, then smiled at Lex and motioned his briefcase holding hand a bit. "Lead the way."

As soon as Lex had turned he sent his lover a triumphant smile, hoping it made up for not being able to touch him or say anything, winking sweetly.

Lionel didn't flinch under Dominic's glare, only returned the grin. "Thank you."

Lex led the way down to the trailer, and opened the door, ushering his father and Dominic in. "Gentlemen, I believe you know my father, Lionel Luthor, and his right hand man, Dominic Senatori."

There were nods and murmurs all around, and in the midst of all the respectful glances, a sharp pair of blue eyes locked onto Dominic, and flat lips curled in a dark smirk.

He walked in behind Lionel, still flush with the pleasure of having seen the sweet father and son moment he'd just witnessed...and all of a sudden that sweet happiness drained out of his body. His skin went cold...his eyes went stony hard and blank, and he took on an outstanding frigid exterior. He stayed quiet, nodding and murmuring a hello or two, but he ignored the man completely. "Hello."

There were hello's exchanged all around, and the familiar stranger didn't drop the smirk as he settled closer to the front of the curve. "Hello... Mr. Senatori. It's nice to... see you again."

Lionel bristled immediately, sensing the sudden change in his lover, and then his attention riveted on the man speaking. He leaned over to get his son's attention. "Lex... who is that?"

Lex took a quick glance. "Ethan.... Hill, I think. He's a LuthorCorp contractor, works in one of construction departments."

"Hello, Mr. Hill." Quietly, professionally, as he took a seat next to Lionel, taking out his paperwork and damning his wounded arm to fucking hell and back as he pulled the paper work out one handed, letting his lover know without words not to help him.

Lionel sat quietly to the side, picking up on the professionalism emanating from his lover and didn't move, watching the exchanges carefully.

"I'm... glad to see you're doing well." Ethan seemed to have declared himself spokesman of the group. "We wondered if we'd be seeing you, Mr. Luthor, or if you'd be running this from Metropolis, since Mr. Senatori was wounded." Ethan flicked a look at Lex as he sat back.

Lionel merely pinned Ethan with a glare. "The situation is such, Mr. Hill, that I believe it needed my... immediate personal attention. Do you have a problem with that?"

Dominic's throat worked, but he didn't say a word, simply setting his paperwork on the tabletop, and opened a pen.

A raised brow as Lex watched the exchange, picking up on the cool indifference from Dominic, and wasn't that strange? "My father is primary shareholder of the plant, as well as my boss, and that's why he's here. That, however, doesn't change the fact that I'm project manager, and it would do everyone here good to remember that." A moment. "Please start your presentation, Mr. Hill."

Ethan rose. "I don't think anyone has forgotten exactly who is in charge, Lex." He laced the name with formality, though his attention flipped once more towards Dominic. "The presentation from the contractor sector is simple; the plant should be rebuilt along the same original blueprints, with the exception of the redundant storage facility at the base. We feel that storage area could be better utilized as room for a new processing tank, larger capacity than before which will allow the production to increase."

Lionel watched Dominic, and listened to Ethan talk. Midway through, Lionel leaned over to his assistant. "Dominic... is he talking bullshit? Or is it actually feasible to dump the third level altogether and create a new processing facility underneath and expand the production?"

"It sounds alright, sir." Low, but his voice was like stone, and he didn't even meet Lionel's eyes. "It would raise production by at least thirty percent, and get the safety patrolman off the companies' back once and for all." He rose his voice, speaking aloud to the group. "Do you have a financial overview of this...new utility of space? How much will it cost LuthorCorp?"

Ethan picked up a stack of papers and personally delivered them to Dominic. "Right here, Mr. Senatori. It's covered in the second estimate, on page eight. That would cost about fifty thousand dollars for the entire conversion of the lower facility, but since it's going to have to be rebuilt anyway, you're going to have a financial outlay there no matter what you choose to do with the space."

He took them without making physical contact, opening them to glance through, and did he see the words? God, no. "The choice lies with Mr. Luthor, but this is a valid safety precaution and use of space. A good idea."

"How long is the initial rebuilding going to take, Mr. Hill? Do you guys have an approximate estimate?" Lex asked.

Lionel noticed instantly the fact that Dominic wouldn't meet his eyes, and reached down into his briefcase and pulled out his telephone and a sheaf of papers. "Excuse me, gentlemen, for just a moment." Stepping outside, he called the same team that had taken care of Lawrence. "I want to know everything there is to know about Ethan Hill. He's currently a LuthorCorp employee, and I want the dossier in an hour."

Ethan turned his attention to Lex. "Well, depending on how quickly you and your father get a decision to us about the lower facility and we check the structural soundness of the foundation... we can have the plant rebuilt to operational status in four months."

Lionel reentered the trailer, sitting quietly beside Dominic and pulling the financial report from his hands. "Lex... this is your plant, what do you think about the storage being converted?" Then he trained a glare on Ethan. "Mr. Hill... I don't see any retrofitting figures in here."

"Retrofitting?" Ethan blinked.

Lex was watching everything, cool, confident, noting the interactions like the scientist he was, but damned if Clark's face didn't keep interupting his flow of thoughts. "I think the conversion would be an advantage to the plant. Everything would surely run smoother, anyhow. However, like my father, I'd like to see retrofitting figures as well. And I'd like for you to show us the blueprints, please."

"I don't have retrofit figures available, Mr. Luthor." Goddamn them. "The blueprints are being drawn as we speak; they're due to be picked up tomorrow afternoon. The only thing we have are rough sketches and a few artists' renditions."

"Was this meeting a surprise to you, Mr. Hill?" Lionel's eyes narrowed. "Or are you always so incompetent and unprepared?"

Dominic piped up. "I'd like to see the sketches, please." A moment. "That is, if you have them presentable."

Lex smirked at his fathers words, eyes boring into the mans. "Yes. Lets see the sketches. I want to see where I'll be going to work everyday."

Ethan glared at Dominic, and almost threw the cardboard tube at him as he savagely rolled the drawings out on the table. "Here are the sketches; the renditions are in my truck."

"Well, do you think that you could possibly be troubled to go and fetch them, Mr. Hill? Or would that be an imposition?" Lionel rose a brow.

Dominic would have laughed if any of this were humorous, instead he glanced out over the drawings...impressive. Everything in him wanted to point out flaws, but right now, he could barely bring himself to stay here and speak normally, let _alone_ point out flaws.

"I'll be right back... sir." Ethan nearly spit the words out as he left.

Lionel drew a pen out of his briefcase and shook his head, making red circles and notations on the sketches. "Lex... what the hell is this man still doing on the staff? If the blueprints reflect these flaws, then they're going to have to be completely re-drawn!"

"It'll be taken care of." Lex gritted it out. "I'll make sure of it."

"To the left, sir." Dominic pointed to a window that was badly proportioned to the rest of the building, sitting out there like a badly looking...duck. And it was ugly. "And the doors should be wider."

Lionel nodded, making the notations that Dominic had pointed out. "Look at the structural weaknesses, here, and then down on the proposed new level. The walls aren't parallel, and the entire structure will be unstable if those inequities aren't cleared up." He sat back in the chair, sliding the prints over to Dominic. "Where are these renditions?"

"Sir?" He couldn't look at him. He couldn't. Not, and see the man who was showing this presentation. So he kept his eyes trained on the paperwork, circling another rafter that looked terrible and had no reason, a hundred bucks wasted...then the side doors, making a note for them to be larger.

"No, Dominic. I wasn't asking you for the renditions, I was wondering where our Mr. Hill was with them."

"Sorry."

Ethan came back into the room, only to find his sketches completely marred by red marks and Dominic in possession of them, marking them further. A loud snap of paper, and the artistic renditions of the buildings unfurled on the table in front of them. The exterior of the plant was much like it had been before, but the interior had been almost completely redesigned, and almost as badly as the sketches had been done. "Here you are, Mr. Luthor, sir." He moved to lean over Dominic's shoulder. "Perhaps you can explain to me all the notations?"

The warm breath on his neck churned his belly, reacting badly with the medication he'd taken before leaving, and he had to stop a moment before he could speak. "The doors, here." He marked them over again, larger." They're too small. How exactly do you except the trucks to unload everyday?" A pause, a silent intake of breath and he smelled the same way he always did. It made him sick. "These eves. No use for them, take them off." Another pause. "These walls...here, and here. How exactly do you want them to be supported? Thin air?"

Ethan leaned over Dominic's shoulder to point to the eaves. "These eaves that you say have no use? They're supporting the weight of the floor above them, because if you'll look at the artistry, you'll see this is where the heavy reclamations are, and instead of using reinforced concrete to build the ceiling with, I went with support girders and crossed rafters to redistribute the weight."

Lionel interrupted. "You fool. Haven't you bothered to look at the safety regulations? Anywhere the tanks are must be, by federal regulation, supported by reinforced concrete in case of a spill."

Please get _away from me._ "Exactly. Change it. Have you read over the handbook of human safety? If not, I'll give you one. Read it. Make the changes. And then get back to us when you have a straight story, and a safety conscious one."

Temper, temper. Sigh.

Lionel looked at his son. "I want this man off the project, Lex. I want someone... capable to re-draw the sketches and the blueprints and have them re-presented to us at the end of the week."

He was watching Ethan with the hawk eyes of a man who was gathering everything in. "Its done."

"You can't pull me off this project, Mr. Luthor," Ethan said firmly, looking at Lionel. "I have a contract that says otherwise."

"Mr. Hill... are you presuming to dictate to me what I can and cannot do?" A look at Lex. "I'd like to see Mr. Hill's contract, Lex."

He nodded wordlessly and stood, leaving the trailer to go to the adjoining one.

Ethan nodded tersely at Lionel, but turned the majority of his attention to Dominic. "You see... Mr. Senatori, I am well aware of the handbook. I also know that doing things my way is cheaper, and I know which inspectors will pass the plant."

A knock on the trailer door interrupted the hissed conversations, and Lionel got up to answer it. A man dressed completely in black came into the trailer, handed Lionel a folder of papers, and then waited quietly as Lionel withdrew an envelope from his briefcase and passed it over. The man left, and Lionel settled back into his seat, scanning over the papers he'd just received.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hill." A moment, and Dominic slipped on his glasses to better look at the man, little gold frames accenting his face to perfection. "We don't do things half-assed at this plant. Mr. Luthor is more then willing to put time, energy, and as much money as its needed to make this one of the most successful, health conscious plants in the nation. If you're not willing to comply with that, we may have a bit of a dilemma."

Ethan's hand slipped under the table and stroked Dominic's leg as he spoke. "Now, now, Mr. Senatori, there's no reason to threaten anyone."

He couldn't help it. The touch revolted him in a way he'd only felt once before in his life, and he calmly got up from the table and away from Ethan's slim fingers. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, excuse me." He turned on his heel, and left.

Lionel looked up in an instant, aware that while he'd been reading, something had occurred to drive his lover to leaving, and he narrowed his eyes at Ethan as he waited for Lex to come back with the contract. He narrowed his eyes further when he saw Ethan heading to the door. "MR. HILL!" Lionel called sharply.

Ethan froze near the door. "Yes, Mr. Luthor?"

"I do not take kindly to people walking out on the middle of a discussion with me, Mr. Hill. I am not done with you." Not by a long shot. "We are merely waiting for Lex to return with your contract, and after we have... ascertained your state of employment, then you will be free to go. Until that time, you are still in my employ, and I expect you to stay in your place."

It took Lex a few minutes to find Mr. Hills file...the office was a mess of paperwork still getting organized, though the poor secretary was trying her best. And he told her so, the encouragement strange on his tongue as he walked back to the other office, file in hand. Two steps up...and he walked in to the empty office, but for his father, and Mr. Hill. He handed the file wordlessly to his father, settling in the seat beside him.

He couldn't breath. It was so hard... hard to take in air, and Dominic gulped in the frigid winter breeze like it was his last hope for survival. A moment... he walked around the building, to a small secluded area between the numerous trailer's, and rested his forehead on the cool plastic of the siding. Dammit. Dammit. 

"Ah, thank you, Lex." Lionel tucked away the other papers and examined the contracts in the file. He would have liked to have had Dominic's take on this, but was satisfied, for the moment, to rely on his own knowledge. "Well now, Mr. Hill. It seems to me that there is a clause in your contract where you can be either transferred to another concurrent project or removed from the current one with a stipend of half the promised salary."

Ethan gritted his teeth. "Well, Mr. Luthor?"

Lionel looked at his son. "Cut him a check for the half salary stipend. I want you off the premises by the end of the day and back in Metropolis. You're no longer part of the project, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir. Completely." He slammed the door behind him, eyes flicking to either side and looking for Dominic. He wandered around the side of the building, and grinned darkly as he found him, leaning against the side of one of the trailers. "Hello... Dominic. Long time no see, baby."

A look up, and he'd be damned if he'd shake. If he'd hiss in fury. If his heart would feel anything other then hatred. "Come to gloat then, I see."

"Gloat, Dominic? No... just to... renew an old acquaintance." He moved closer to his former lover. "That wasn't a nice thing to do in there, embarrassing me in front of the big man and his son."

"You deserved every word." He lifted himself from the side of the trailer, eyes carefully cool. "That blue print idea was a joke, and we both know it. You insulted Mr. Luthor's intelligence as well as your own, coming out here with that half assed, piece of shit idea and expecting Lionel bloody Luthor to actually _agree_ on it. It was fruitless, and a waste of your time and mine."

Ethan's large hand shot out and gently caught Dominic around the throat. "I can see that a lot of things have changed, baby... and that you've forgotten your training."

His entire body shuddered in fear, eyes never leaving his but he could feel his knees going to water. "Get your fucking hand off me."

Ethan's grip tightened just a little bit. "That's not how you speak to me, Dominic."

He couldn't even move to defend himself, his only free hand reaching out to shove at him, try and get him off him, and even he knew after all this time it was still fruitless. "It i...is now, you bastard, let go."

Ethan's free hand caught Dominic's around the wrist and squeezed, pushing down. "No it's not, bitch."

God. This man, this disgusting man, was going to hurt him, right here, with hundreds of people just around the other side of the building and he had no way of screaming. His breath was struggling to slide past the grip on his neck, his chest heaved. "Let m...me go."

The man in black from earlier was just climbing into his jeep when he caught sight of the two men between the trailers and slipped his sunglasses back on as he headed towards the main one. Tapping on the door, he waited to be admitted.

"No, Dominic... it's time you learned your place again." Ethan's hand tightened again around Dominic's throat, and he leaned in. "Show me what you've been up to, bitch... show me how you kiss the big man."

Dominic tried to swallow, damning his arm, damning his weakness, damning himself, hating himself as deeply as he ever had, struggling to get away from him with all his might except...except it only excited the one pushing tightly against him, and he whimpered in horror at what he was feeling against his thigh. Oh, god. He couldn't speak...he was beyond words...but he reached inside of every well of energy and spit at the man, hard.

Ethan rubbed his cock against Dominic, and then let go of his arm long enough to slap him. "Do that again, bitch, and I'll do worse," Ethan snarled, wiping the spit from his cheek as he shoved Dominic back hard against the trailer wall, squeezing his throat as his now-free hand started to tear at the fly of his pants. "On your knees, Dom."

Lionel heard the tapping at the door, opening it to admit the man from before. "And what do you want?"

"Mr. Luthor. Sir. I just thought you'd like to know that your assistant seems to be in a bit of trouble with Mr. Hill."

   

Lionel jumped to his feet. "What? Where?" Professionalism and such be damned. "Where's Dominic, and why didn't you intervene? Never mind; give me whatever you're carrying." Lionel held his hand out.

After a moment, the man surrendered a nine millimeter pistol and a Bowie knife from his boot.

Lionel weighed both weapons in his hand, pocketing the knife and cocking the pistol on his way out the door.

He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. He was better then that, better then letting this man see his weakness. But his arm hurt so, so much, and his stomach was churning and his head was light, but he would be damned, _God damned_ , if he would let this man ruin what he had with Lionel. Making him filthy, untouchable. He had that for 3 years, and when he broke free from it he vowed himself never again.

Never.

"G-go to h...hell, fucking bloody b-bastard."

Ethan brought his free hand back and slapped Dominic again, this time hard enough so that when his hand came away, there was blood on the heel of it. "I said, on your knees, bitch."

His head snapped against the side of the building with the blow...familiar, in that far away kind of remembrance. How many times this happened, every night for months that slowly turned to years....the pleasure that wasn't so pleasurable anymore, the pain every night until a week in the hospital had told him it was time to leave. Time to move on.

And here he was, under Ethan's hand again, and it was a punishment, he knew. For being happy.

But if it was one thing he knew he had, despite everything in his life...he had his pride.

"I...s-said...no."

Ethan raised his hand and licked the blood from it, grinning. He pulled back to hit again, but a cold voice stopped him.

"I'd listen to him if I were you, Mr. Hill." Lionel's voice was chillingly cold as he pulled back the hammer on the pistol. "Dominic?"

He couldn't meet his lovers eyes. Not here. Not with this mans erection pressed into his hip, not with his lip bleeding, not with the cold sweat he was bathed in. He couldn't even speak, just staring at a far off spot in the distance, willing himself to be strong. "Stay out of this, Lionel."

"No." Lionel's voice was hard with finality. "Let him go, Ethan."

Ethan's lips curved in a smirk as he leaned forward and licked the blood from Dominic's lip. "Do what he says, Mr. Luthor... stay out of it. The bitch doesn't know his place any more... and I'm going to show it to him."

Terror, revulsion, utter sadness leaped up to swallow his heart as he turned his face away from the touch, not letting it go and this, this too was familiar. The blood letting, the blood taking. The cruel licks along his body. "I'm n...not your bitch."

"Yes... you are," Ethan whispered, licking him again. "You're my bitch, and if you want to keep the big man safe... you'll tell him to back off now... because wouldn't it be a tragedy if one day in his office... the structure just caved in on him?"

Lionel watched, angry and infuriated. "Let him go. Now." Nobody touched his Dominic like that... nobody.

Dominic's chin was trembling, dammit, _dammit_ , and he couldn't stop it, as hard as he tried, pinned with pain from his gunshot wound, awash in misery of his heart, sadness clouding all his senses, because he was ruining the best thing in his life...for this. Until, quite suddenly, he realized he didn't have to take it. Not like before. He shoved, once, twice, trying to unpin Ethan, spitting on him again and hissing. "Get the fuck off me now, goddamn you, _goddamn_ you, don't threaten me, don't you dare treat me like that, I'm not your fucking bitch, you're nothing to me, nothing, goddamn you!" Another hard shove, attempting to get himself unstuck, violently struggling.

Ethan grimaced as a stray blow caught him in the stomach and he stumbled back, surprised by the fight that his little bitch was showing. "You little cocksucker."

"Fuck you Ethan, bastard, little asshole, did you really think I'd submit to you again? Did you really think you could come in here and try and hurt me? Did you think you could muscle me into your little game again? If you did, you're badly mistaken." Cold, hard, ruthless. "Go back to the hole you crawled out of."

Ethan was still doubled over from the punch to his gut, trying to suck in his breath. "Fucking... little bitch. I'll tell... big man what I know. The dog. The three guys... he'll dump you faster than last week's trash."

"Dominic. Get away from him," Lionel called. "Get out of the way."

Dominic didn't hear. He was beyond hearing now. To have his humiliation, his terror, brought up in such a filthy way, and all he was hearing was the blood roar in his ears. _"Fuck you!"_ He screamed it, pushing Ethan past Lionel to slam into the trailer behind them, shoving him up hard against the wall with his free hand. His arm was pressed up against his neck, blue eyes a dark slate gray, face that had been bloodless flushing in fury. "You stay away from me. Stay away from me and what's mine, Ethan, or I swear to god you'll wish for death after I'm through with you."

Lionel hurried down between the two trailers, stopping only a foot and a half away from Dominic and Ethan.

"I'm so scared," Ethan strangled out. "You won't hurt me, Dominic... you don't have the balls."

"That's the question, you see, _do_ I have the balls? Do you think that I do? Three years, Ethan. Pain, agony. You hurt me, Ethan, you did. But destroy me? No, my friend. You made me stronger. So in answer to your question, oh yes." He pushed in harder, as hard as he could, his knee ramming up into the tender groin. "I have the balls."

Lionel's hand fell on Dominic's shoulder. "Dominic... Jiminy." He put special emphasis on the nickname.

Ethan screamed, sound choked off by Dominic's arm as he tried to curl around his balls, fighting a wave of retching nausea.

The name sent him crashing down, eyes going wide and glassy as he looked up into his lovers for the first time since laying eyes on Ethan. He swallowed hard, stumbling back from the screaming man, working his throat reflexively as he averted his gaze again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Lionel. I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Dominic." Lionel moved between Dominic and Ethan, keeping the pistol aimed at Ethan as he stood close to his lover. "Are you all right?"

"No."

Lionel reached into his pocket and offered the knife to Dominic wordlessly.

"I can't." He stepped back again, further, three, four steps, until he felt the cool building against his back. "I won't be him. I won't turn into what he is."

"Then let me." Lionel's voice was devoid of anything other than revulsion and anger towards Ethan.

"No. No." Solemnly, the weight of the world there on his slim shoulders. "He's not worth your life with me. Don't."

Lionel slid the knife back into the pocket of his jacket, but didn't drop the gun until he felt the pressure of Dominic's hand on his arm. "I love you, Jiminy."

"I'm not weak." Sternly, his voice grating like sandpaper. "I can protect myself. I can stop these things from happening. I'm not a child, I'm not a woman."

Ethan wheezed, straightening himself as he leaned against the opposite trailer. "You're a pussy, Dominic," he choked.

Lionel shook his head. "I know you're not weak, Dominic."

"I'm not the one wheezing for breath, Ethan." Quietly, gazing at him hard. "Go on home now."

Ethan shook his head, voice grating. "Not... until he knows... what a bitch you are." He pulled himself up and glared at Lionel. "Did you know, big man? Your little cricket... got fucked by a dog? Told me... himself. On his back like... the little slut he is... got... fucked but good. Three guys... worked him over... before I got to him."

Lionel's eyes flared with barely contained fury as the pent up frustration and guilt about that very incident roiled to the top and before he realized it, Lionel had slammed Ethan against the wall and shoved the barrel of the gun down his mouth to shut up the filthy litany. "Shut... up! You won't hurt him again!"

If Dominic thought about it long enough, he could still feel it.

"The police are on there way." Lex murmured quietly from his stance at the front of the small ally way, and he hoped that... dammit.

Lex heard. Lex knew. Lex knew he had been defiled by...he'd been...Lex knew. Dominic could feel himself flying apart in little pieces, little chunks of himself floating away, every scrap of manhood, self respect, honor and integrity he'd fought to build all his life was being ripped away in slashes, chunks of it gone, leaving his soul cold and bare.

Thank God. Lionel shoved the bastard towards Lex. "Get him out of here, Lex, or I swear..." He cut off his words. "Get Juarez to help you hold him until the police get here." He turned towards Dominic, heart aching for his beloved. "Dominic... let's go. Beloved... please."

Ethan stumbled as Lionel shoved him, and he landed on his hands and knees, spitting gun oil onto the ground, and still retching slightly.

"I could have taken care of it myself. I'm a man, Lionel, I could have done this myself." Stone hard, dark, his eyes stormy and gray.

"I know you could have, Jiminy." Lionel's eyes were dark with anger.

"I don't need yours, or anyone else's, protection."

Lionel stiffened slightly. "As you wish, Dominic."

"I can take care of myself. I can fight people off, I can defend myself, I can take care of myself when I need to. He didn't hurt me. He didn't get the chance."

"He hurt you, Dominic." Lionel raised a hand to wipe at the remaining blood on his lover's lip, but stopped himself before he touched.

Lionel didn't have to. He swayed and stumbled foreword on his own accord, grasping onto the strong arms for support as his blood roared and his head swam. "I'm strong. I don't need anyone."

Lionel easily caught his lover. "I know you're strong, Dominic; I've never once thought otherwise," he murmured quietly, steadying Dominic and burying deeply the hurt he knew he should not feel, knowing that Dominic didn't mean what he'd said the way it sounded.

"I got away from him then, I can do it again. I can. I did. I'm strong. I don't need anyone. I don't need anyone." He buried his face in the slim column of throat, his free hands fingers clenching tight in the wool coat as he hugged him fiercely, his every muscle trembling as he tried not to let them give out. Not now. Not yet.

Lionel wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, murmuring soothingly. "You are strong, Dominic... I admire you so much for it. You have survived so much, beaten so many odds... you are the strongest man I know, beloved."

"Take me home. Lionel, please. I need to go home." His voice was barely audible, trembling in his lovers arms as he tried to let go, tried to stand straight.

Lionel nodded. "Gladly. Metropolis? Our rooms at the estate? Your apartment? Just tell me, beloved, and I will take you anywhere." He rubbed Dominic's back soothingly, rubbing his cheek against that of his lover.

"Our rooms." The closer, the better. His voice was heavy, dark, somber, and cold. So, so cold. "Please."

"Of course." Lionel dropped the gun and the knife on the ground, and pulled off his greatcoat, wrapping it around Dominic's shoulders. "We'll take Lex's car, and send the driver back for him so you don't have to wait. Go on and go to the car; I'll get the keys from my son."

_I don't want to go alone._ "Yes." He took the keys, wrapping the coat further around himself as he started out of the alley, head held high, shoulder on fire, knees like water, but he'd have his integrity to the bloody end.

"Dominic."

He turned, to look at his lover. "Yes?"

"Do you--will you walk with me?" he asked after a moment. "I--thought that I could but I can't... I want you to be by my side. Please?"

"Yes." A stiff nod and he walked to him, standing in front of him and waiting for him to lead the way. Cool. Hurt.

Lionel stared at his lover for a long, long moment, and then silently held out his hand.

He stopped for a long moment...turning point. Fork in the road. Take his hand, and it was giving his heart to someone again, again to be hurt or mangled or wounded, to be ripped apart, to be taken advantage of. Let go, and he'd never love again. Ever.

He didn't fear pain. Not in the least. Couldn't, after everything he'd been through.

He reached out and took the strong palm, squeezing it hard.

As Dominic stared, Lionel pulled himself to his full height, wondering what Dominic was looking for in him and praying to whatever deity was around that whatever he was looking for, he would find. Terror began to build in his soul, until finally Dominic's hand wrapped around his own, squeezing it tightly. Lionel brought Dominic's hand to his mouth, kissing it softly before walking beside him, towards the trailer.

Lex was waiting for them outside, shifting impatiently as he tossed the keys from hand to hand. As soon as he caught sight of his father, Lex turned the corner and came to them. "Here. Take the car, get out of here." He looked at Dominic, and held his hand out. "You... are a brave man, Dominic."

He could barely meet Lex's eyes. Lex knew. This young man, sweet young man, didn't have to know those types of things about him. Not the Lex he used to play Go Fish with every Christmas, not the young man who was standing in the ruins of his plant. He let go of Lionel's hand to tightly shake the offered hand. "Just an idiot."

"Not an idiot at all." Lex knew this was not the time to push, but he truly did not know what to say to reassure him, and was not sure why he wanted to. He shook Dominic's hand firmly, and sighed. "I'm proud to know you." Where that came from, Lex wasn't quite sure, but he hoped it was the right thing.

"The feeling is mutual, Lex." Quietly, hint of a smile, but that was just about all he could muster, and he hoped the young man knew what it was he felt. He turned his eyes at Lionel, swallowing without wanting to, eyes meeting his and pleading. "Lets go home."

Lionel took Dominic's hand again, not bothering to hide it, and took the keys in the other. "We'll send the driver back for you, Lex." He nodded at his son, knowing that Lex would realize.

Lex returned Dominic's smile. "I'll see you at home as soon as this is taken care of."

A little nod before he suddenly looked up. "My briefcase...our legal documentation, my phone. I've got to...Lionel, I have to go get it, if anyone gets their hands on it they could do comprehensible damage, I..." He let go again. "Let me go get it."

Lionel nodded. "All right. I'll go with you; I need to get mine as well, and you can't handle both with your arm in a sling."

The flash in his eyes was almost unnoticeable. "Alright."

Lex to the rescue. "Dad, I'll get yours later. I need you to approve a few things for me before you leave."

Lionel flicked his eyes over to Lex. "All right, Lex... does it have to be now?"

"Yes, it does." Stubborn met stubborn.

Lionel growled at his son. "Fine. Dominic... get yours, leave mine, and meet me in the trailer with Lex."

_I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE._ "Alright." He let go of Lionel's hand again and turned, heading to the offices where there things were inside. He didn't want someone unfortunate, like a journalist, pawing through his personal possessions. First, how rude was it? Second, they did it on a normal basis. And that was the last thing he wanted here.

Lionel turned to Lex. "All right, Lex. What is this really about? There's nothing in these papers that you can't forge my signature on."

Lex worded his next sentence carefully. "Dad... God only knows I'm the last person to be giving advice on matters like this, but there is a fine line between caring for somebody and suffocating them, and you're treading it. Don't treat Dominic any differently because you're sleeping with him... he's still a damned capable man and frankly... you're de-balling him."

Lionel studied his son. "You're right, Lex... you're not one to give me advice on these things. I've worked with Dominic far longer than you have, and I believe I know him just a bit better than you do. I appreciate that you're concerned about him, but it's not your affair."

"Just tread carefully, Dad... he's good for you and I don't want to see you fuck this up."

Dominic gathered his paper work carefully, setting everything in its proper spot, proper order, all very proper. Yes. Orderly and organized and fixed to his liking. Cell phone in his pocket, and he took a moment to gather Lionel's things, snap the briefcase shut and set it aside for getting later. A walk back to his briefcase and it was in his hand, and the next instant he was stepping down the steps again, anxious to get home.

Lionel nodded at his son. "I appreciate the concern for Dominic's well being; I'll make sure to remind him of it the next time you stick him in the trunk of your car."

"That was a long time ago, Dad... and a different situation."

"Lex... thank you." Lionel's attitude changed. "I'm... not used to you being concerned. I'm sorry." Out of the window he saw Dominic exiting the other trailer, and he headed to the door. "Lex... thank you." With that, he stepped out the steps, and met Dominic on the path. "Ready to go home?"

A nod, silent, and he would have held out his hand if both were incapacitated, his eyes flickering up into the milk chocolate irises before down again.

Lionel slipped his arm around Dominic's waist and pulled him close as they walked. "How about a hot soak and brandy when we get home?" He turned off the alarm and unlocked the doors, opening the passenger side for Dominic.

_I want to get drunk. So very, very drunk._ "It sounds wonderful." Mechanical, quiet, sliding into the plush leather and as soon as he did he shut his eyes, leaning back against the warm seat and breathing in stiffly through his nose.

Lionel slid into the driver's seat, making sure the windows were rolled up, and looked over at his lover. He cranked the car, and within seconds, the engines were purring and the car was flying towards the castle. Lionel shifted easily, the intricacies of driving a stick shift coming easily back to him. The majority of his attention was focused on his lover, and he shifted into 4th, cruising at near triple digits as he reached out, cradling the back of Dominic's head in his hand. "Jiminy... I love you so," he said softly. "Please... tell me how I can fix this for you."

He leaned into the warm touch, but his face was carefully blank, his body language noncommittal and his eyes like dark, shimmering pools in his face. "I love you too, Lionel." A murmur, and it came from his heart. "Theirs nothing that can make this better. I don't want to talk about it."

Lionel didn't move his hand. "You have to, Dominic. Is he... the one you told me about? That never let you inside him, who treated you so badly?"

He flinched at the words, and he spoke as quietly as he could. "Yes. That's him."

"He's a fool, if he never knew your touch," Lionel said quietly. "What... how badly did he hurt you?"

"Oh, lover." he looked out the window. "Its not how he hurt me. He tore my body, cut my skin, held me down, pinned me in a way I couldn't come for hours. Days, sometimes. But I could deal with that... at the beginning, I asked for it. It was later, when his real self came out, that I truly began to be hurt."

Lionel's hand fell, drawing Dominic closer. "Tell me... because I don't ever want to do those things to you. And Dominic... you should have let me take care of him." Lionel's hand tightened briefly. "My conscience can handle that."

"I don't need you to take care of anything for me." He pressed his face into the warm shoulder, and didn't offer anything else, just linking their fingers tight and swallowing around the lump in his throat.

Lionel held him as closely as possible, pressing his foot down on the pedal and pushing the car faster towards the estate. "I know you don't need to, Dominic. But... I want to. I want to take care of you. I want to be the person you turn to."

"You always will be. I promise you that." But again, it was quiet, soft, just leaning against his lover as the mansion came into view. "I'm so tired."

Lionel let his fingers drift through Dominic's closely cropped hair. "You can rest, beloved. The tub is large enough. You can rest in the tub, and I'll bring brandy to you." He was silent as he pulled in the driveway, and parked in the circle at the front. "Will you be able to make it in?"

He nodded silently, letting Lionel go with a little bit of sadness as he reached for the door. "I'm very tired." The mansion was gorgeous against the early afternoon gloom of the weather, and snow was beginning to fall again. "It looks like we'll have a white Christmas this year.”

Lionel left the keys in the switch and picked up Dominic's briefcase out of habit, forgetting for the moment that it wasn't his own. "I hope that your family will be able to make it through the snow, although if they can't, we will make arrangements for them to be brought here." He hurried around the front of the car, and met his lover on the other side. "Dominic... I hurt for you."

"I hurt for me too, Lionel." He took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly as they started to walk... and he offered Lionel a little half smile. "My family would come in rain or shine, snow or heat. They'll be here, in all of their mini van, aeroplane glory."

Lionel laced their fingers together and squeezed them firmly. Enrique was waiting to open the door for them, and Lionel barely paused to throw out his order. "Take the car back to the plant site and pick up my son." He rubbed his thumb over Dominic's as he tugged him towards the stairs. "I'm anxious to meet your family, beloved."

He shrugged his shoulders a little, stepping up with him until they were on the landing, walking back to their room as easily and comfortably as the lovers they were. "I only hope you'll like them." A little smile at Ms. Bird, who was just finishing smoothing out their very cool and comfy comforter, smiling a little at them and with a curt nod to Lionel, she was gone. "They're a bit strange at times."

Lionel dropped the briefcase on the nearest chair, shrugged off his coat, and wrapped both his arms around Dominic, pulling him close and breathing deeply. "I have wanted to do that... all afternoon," Lionel murmured softly. "But Lex... Lex pointed out that I was being slightly... overbearing, and I am sorry." He rubbed his hands gently over Dominic's face. "Can I... help you undress?"

He couldn't help it...the smile into his lovers cheek just couldn't be stopped. "You're not overbearing, my love. It just bothers me sometimes, to feel inadequate. I...Lionel, Lex knows. He overheard. He knows now, about..." A swallow. "I have to talk to him about it. I just hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable." A pause and he looked up at him, starting to shed his coat. "Please help me, beloved."

His wool, barely green suit jacket came away from his shoulder sticky with matted blood.

Lionel shook his head, nuzzling his lover's cheek chastely. "It doesn't bother me, beloved... it only bothers me that it distresses you." He slid his hands down, sliding his jacket off, and swearing loudly as he saw the blood. "Dominic..." Lionel's voice was dangerously angry, though not at his lover. "You said he didn't hurt you." Quickly and efficiently, Lionel's hands stripped Dominic's shirt and undershirt off, and he growled as he saw the bloody bandage that he almost couldn't touch, so soggy with blood it was. "If that bastard tore your stitches, I will have his head."

He smiled a little, touching his lovers cheek softly and bringing their mouths together for a chaste kiss...gentle, soft, loving. "I'm fine." He looked down at the bandage with disinterest, downplaying his reaction in light of Lionel's very pale face. "It just shifted a bit, beloved. I'm fine." Another nod, gently stroking his cheek. "I will talk to Lex about it. I have to. He'll question it until it leads to discomfort between us, and that's not something I want." Another shift, and he unstuck the gauze from around his chest, unhooking the tape and beginning to unwind it. "Lets take a bath. Please."

Lionel's hands shook as they moved to help unwind the gauze and the tape, growling as more blood came into sight, fresher and brighter red. He swallowed down the bile in his throat and kept unwinding, moving slower as he came closer to the wound. "As soon as we've gotten you undressed, I'll run the tub for you."

"It'll be alright." He kept his lovers gaze in his eyes, ducking his head to meet the dark puppy brown ones every time his eyes tried to deviate down. "Do you think I should talk to Lex about it soon? Or let it wait for a few days?" And finally...the bandaging, which was attached to the gauze, slowly rose off the wound. His skin was pale around the gunshot itself, the slash stapled together, stitches all around the edges. It was small, but it oozed blood, his skin covered in the sticky red. "What do you think?"

"I think that bastard... is going to die." Lionel's voice softened. "I think... that you should rest tonight, and talk to Lex about it in the morning, unless you want to do it as soon as he comes home. Because, beloved... you need to rest."

"I'd like to take a bath...please." He swallowed a little, taking his hand. "And that brandy you offered before sounds so, so good right now."

"I'm going to clean this off, and if it doesn't look any better in a couple of hours, I'm calling the doctor, despite your protests." Lionel's voice brooked no argument as his hands quickly unfastened Dominic's slacks and slid them down his legs, easing his underwear down with them, then gently peeling off shoes and socks. "You're so beautiful."

"Fresh." An amused murmur, stepping out of his pants when Lionel told him to, his fingers gently sliding through the luxurious hair. "You're too good to me. Don't you know that? You're too good for the likes of me."

Lionel rocked back on his heels, hands shooting up to catch Dominic's hands and holding them tightly in his hair. "No, Dominic... never say that. You are the one who is too good for me, you are the one who deserves more than this crabby old man is capable of."

"My wish was a joke. It was all...all just a joke." His fingers tightened in the long hair. "How could I have wished for a child, for someone to take care of, Lionel? How could I be so selfish, to bring a baby into our world? How did you and Lillian do it, Lionel? How? How could you accept a tiny creature into the world we live in, and not be wracked with guilt and fear?"

Lionel stood and pulled Dominic into his arms. "No, it wasn't a joke. Bringing a child... bringing a child into the world is a beautiful thing, because there is this life, this life that you hold in your hands, and you know that it was created from the love that you share with another person. And that the responsibility for shaping that life lies with you, and the knowledge that the little person that you hold in your arms will one day grow up and make a difference in the world. That's how. Hope, beloved... hope."

He swallowed hard, grasping his lover tight, bringing him in close to him. "I love you. I love you so much. I love you. You give me hope. I love you so much, Lionel, so much inside my heart." He was trembling and he knew it.

Lionel pulled his trembling lover close, rubbing his back and whispering in his ear. "You will make a wonderful father, Dominic... and I still want a family with you."

"How? How can I? With what haunts me, what can hurt me even now; I'm not strong, I'm not steadfast. I can hold my own against any cut throat, but Lionel, Lionel when it comes to my heart I'm not. I'm not." He swallowed against the hard neck, silent for a few long moments, before he spoke again, much quieter and calmer. "Take a bath with me?"

"You can because you are strong. You are strong enough to love me, knowing that I will hurt you and not mean to, knowing that I am not perfect, and you still dare to love me. Your heart is so terribly strong, beloved, and I envy you." He ran his fingers through Dominic's hair. "Let me get out of my clothes and we'll bathe together."

"You're so good to me. After everything that's happened, Lionel...I love you with my whole heart." He stroked the warm cheek softly. "Do you know that? Do you know how much I love you? What I would do for you, my lovely one?"

Lionel swallowed hard. "Not... Dominic... I don't know what to say to that. No one has ever loved me so whole-heartedly, so much of themselves given to me, and... I treasure you." He swallowed hard again. "Please... please say you will continue thinking about a family with me."

He nodded wordlessly, kissing him softly, and lay his cheek on his lovers shoulder. "I give my life to you. In every way possible, Lionel. No one, no _body_ , has ever heard those words from me. And I promise you, no one ever will but you."

Lionel stood, shocked wordless by his lover's declaration, and held him, if possible, even more tenderly than before. "I promise you, Dominic... I will protect your life with all that I am, and never forsake you."

He held him softly close, leaned up to kiss him again softly with the hint of their coffee still on their mouths, gently touching his face with his fingertips. "My knees are going to give out. Undress...lets go relax."

Lionel moved and without a word picked Dominic up and carried him into the bathroom, nuzzling Dominic's fingertips and kissing him softly. He settled Dominic in the tub, and then turned the hot water on, letting the steaming water fill the large marble tub as he straightened, undressing quickly and efficiently.

He loved it when Lionel swept him off his feet. Not that he'd ever admit it of course...but looking up, watching all that glorious skin come into view made his heart soar and his eyes go wicked, watching him with all the sweetness in the world as he waggled his brows. "Yes, come on iii-iiiin."

"I'm guessing... the water's fine?" Lionel's voice was softly teasing as he shed his clothes, moving naked around the room and gathering several things; soft cloths, gentle soap, a tall bottle of sage oil that created a relaxing steam bath as Lionel sank into the water behind his lover, pulling Dominic against him and cradling him against his chest.

He leaned back against his love, letting Lionel's legs slip past his sides, and he raised his own to brace the sides of the tub. He leaned back gratefully into the long chest offering rest, careful not to let his shoulder underneath. "Mmmm. Waters more then fine."

Lionel cursed. "Brandy."

He shrugged absently, letting his fingers slide to the back of his lovers neck as he curled his face in close to the warm, prickly beard, breathing in the warm scent of aftershave and soap he always seemed to carry. "Always...always smell so good. Like vanilla. And the ocean."

"Vanilla?" Lionel queried softly. "I didn't realize I smelled like vanilla." He dipped one of the cloths in the clear, hot water, and started to delicately swab at his lover's injured shoulder. "But if you like it, I'll make sure to keep using it... would you like that?"

"Mmmm." His voice was laced with discomfort, shifting better against his lover and sighing into his skin. "You do. Like vanilla...like Christmas time." A sudden grin into all that skin. "You use Christmas cologne, don't you?"

"Christmas cologne? Yes, I suppose I do, seeing as how it's only available at Christmas time through several custom perfumeries." Lionel's voice continued to be a soothing rumble. "It's called Nighttime Breezes, and despite the name, I find I like the scent." He continued to gently dab and clean away the blood on his lover's shoulder and body. "If this hurts you too much, just say so."

He was smiling. "I remember. The first year you asked me to pick it up for you and cut the check for it, I spent an hour after trying to speak without a tremble in my voice." He sniffed at the softly scented skin, licking it gently and tasting his lover. "I never thought I'd be doing that to it, of course.."

"Tasting it? It can't have a very good taste." Lionel rinsed the cloth out, then soaked it in the water again and laid it over the wound as a kind of bandage. "You always smell... delicious. What do you wear? It's always... subtle, but it always remains. It's very nice."

"It does." A slight shift as he covered the stitches and staples, looking up at him and licking again. "Tastes very good. Like you." He sat up, then, sloshing and splashing, turning and linking his legs around his lovers waist, resting his legs on Lionel's thighs as he soaped up another small hand towel. "Don't laugh at me... but... Clinique Happy, for men."

Lionel's hands rested briefly on Dominic's thighs before sliding up to rest on his waist as he tilted his head back to rest on the side of the tub, looking up at his beloved. "Happy. It suits you, and it smells very... desirable, on you."

He leaned in and gently swept the towel over Lionel's neck...across the thick shoulders, watching the fuzzy white foamy soap slick over the warm skin. "Its my irony." Another broad sweep, lip caught between his teeth, slicking the little towel down over his chest...across the nipple ring. "You excite me so much."

Lionel arched into the caress across his nipple ring, feeling his nipple harden in response to it. "Irony?" he asked through the gentle hiss, and gripped Dominic's hips a little tighter. "You do more than excite me, Jiminy... you make me... feel alive."

He watched it harden in fascination, tracing the other one the same way, eyes wide and his voice quiet. "Irony...because for a long time I wasn't happy." He skimmed his lips over his lovers mouth, setting his forehead on his to look down at what his fingers were doing to Lionel's body...and wasn't that a vicious thrill? "You're so erotic."

Lionel's hands slid carefully up his lover's back, tracing strong muscles and slim shoulders, firm skin and easy ripples of motion, and gently stroked his shoulders. "Erotic... that's the first time I've been called that... but I think I like it." He slid one hand down, over the uninjured side of his lover's chest. "Especially if it means... you want me, as much as I need you." His hand paused. "Are you happy now, beloved?"

"No one ever called you erotic?" He looked up at his lover in disbelief, gently stroking his cheek. "My darling. You're amazing...beautiful and god, I'm so happy now. You could never really know how you've changed my life. How you changed everything." He was smiling. "In every way possible." His smile turned silly at the edges. "I mean, I have someone to go to the movies with now, and neck with, and go shopping with. I'm a happy man."

Lionel caught the stroking hand and pressed it to his lips. "No one," he said against the soft skin. "I will go to the movies with you. I will gladly... neck? is it?... with you. But... no matter how much I adore you... I will not shop with you. Unless it is at home, over the internet, with you naked in my lap."

"Necking." He reached up and pressed a hot kiss to the crook of his lovers jaw, where he could smother the grin. "I'm quite convincing. You cant resist my pout, lovely one, and you know it, too."

Lionel growled. "Of course I can't resist. You have, and I'm not sure how, turned me into something resembling a marshmallow." Another growl. "I never used to be this susceptible to pouting."

He smiled broadly and nipped at his lower lip, scooting in to align their hips together, crotches rubbing lightly...teasingly, genitals cupped in the most wonderful, sweet, loving way that was all about being lovers. "If it helps at all, at least you aren't a poofy marshmallow. You're one of the nicely shaped ones at the top of the bag."

"Oh, well yes. Heaven forbid I be a _poofy_ marshmallow," he murmured into Dominic's mouth. "Next you'll be telling me that my hair emotes."

"Darling, you and I both know it quotes Shakespeare to you on a regular basis." Amusement warred in his voice, his eyes dancing as he gazed up at him, kissing gently. "I think now is a proper time to tell you of my little... strangities."

Lionel grinned in return, the kiss deepening briefly before Dominic spoke again, and Lionel tucked him closer to his chest. "Strangeities?"

"Yes. You know...quirks." He scooted in, sighing softly. "I don't tell you nearly as much of myself as you share about yourself. So...I love the Beach Boys." He pretended to strangle the word, fluttering a hand to his heart.

Lionel cleared his throat, voice dropping to a base. "I'm picking up Good Vibrations... he's giving me ex-ci-tations..." Then he sobered. "And if you repeat a word of that to anyone outside of this room, I will have to kill you."

He laughed out loud, looking up at him and laughing again, delight alive in his expression and his heart. "Lionel, good Jesus, did you just.... _sing_?" Oh, he was gonna make the most of this, grinning up at him, dimples winking in each cheek.

"I did not sing. I merely... repeated song lyrics."

"The lies!" He pointed at him chidingly, still grinning, and didn't this man have the knack for tugging him out of his funks? Oh, yes. "I love Brian Adams. And Rod Stewart, and Billy Joel." A serious nod, tugging at the edges of his hair. "I like eating Twinkies."

Lionel's eyes softened around the edges. "Don't tell me you like that insipidly romantic song from that horrendous Robin Hood movie several years back?" he teased. "Although I must admit to a certain... fascination with Billy Joel, as I have heard We Didn't Start The Fire echoing from Lex's room many times when he was home." Then a face of complete disgust. "Twinkies? McDonald's? I'm appalled, Jiminy. Completely." But his eyes twinkled.

"Darling, I didn't want to tell you, but...Elton John? Me? Addicted."

"He's... distressingly, flamingly and obnoxiously... effeminate."

"As well as Twinkies, and McDonalds and...I have this knack for going to the mall on crowded Saturday mornings. I love Barnes and Noble.......did you just use the word "flamingly" in a sentence?" He barely controlled the explosion of chuckles, looking at him with brow risen.

"Yes, I did. I used the word flamingly in a sentence." Lionel raised his own brow to match.

"Baby? We flame too."

Lionel choked on his next breath. "We... do not... flame!!" he wheezed out. "I... am physically... incapable... of flaming!"

"We're bend us over, roast marshmallows over our asses gay." A serious nod, though it amused him endlessly to watch Lionel's face as he thought it over.

Lionel's spluttering continued. "We are not!" The choking turned to barely held in laughter as the image of flames shooting out of his ass came to his mind.

He licked the tip of his index finger, set it on Lionel's shoulder, and hissed with a completely straight face.

Lionel burst into peals of deep, baritone laughter. "I know that I'm hot, Dominic... but I do not flame."

He grinned at his lover with a broad smile, eyebrows shooting up as his eyes danced. "I don't flame either. At least, not intentionally. There are times, though, that Lex has told me our gazes to one another could light a small fire in a quiet room, but other then that..."

Lionel laughed again. "And I suppose his glances to the young Mr. Kent are simply brotherly affection?" he asked, brow raised. "He's one to talk; they can barely keep their thoughts to themselves. I would be willing to wager that if you watch Lex closely enough, you can see him mentally stripping Clark as he watches him."

"More then once, actually." He grinned. "Clark blushes a bright crimson every single time. Its adorable, for lack of a better word." He shook his head and sighed good- naturedly. "What are we going to do with those two, is the question."

"Lock them in a room together, take away their clothing, and hope they both survive?" Lionel wrapped his arms around Dominic's waist, indescribably happy to see the good humor twinkling back in his lover's eyes.

"Terrifying thought, that is." He pretended a shudder. "Probably what they think of us going at it, but lord, Jesus God. I hate pointing out to him that Clarks just a boy, but he never seems to care."

Lionel shook his head. "The boy's nearly seventeen, Dominic. Much older than Lex was when he began his.... activities." He rubbed his cheek against Dominic's shoulder. "About the age I began."

"Really?" He tipped his head to look at his lover, caressing a warm cheek. "17?"

Lionel nodded. "Seventeen. Much to my father's chagrin, I might add. He was... less than thrilled to find that I had begun to sleep with my history tutor, a handsome man of almost twice my age, but who was paid well for his discretion." A pained sigh. "I believe he would have found it much more acceptable had Mr. Harrison been Ms. Harrison instead."

"Wow...I...wow." He looked at him curiously. "How was it? The first time?"

"Very short. I had no interest in allowing him inside me, which was just as well, because he would rather have had it up the ass anyway. I did not last very long, but he was patient with me and I learned. Looking back? It was... very fumbling, very quick, and not at all satisfying."

"How terribly unromantic." He smiled gently, caressing the rough cheek. "And for a teenage boy...What a mental blow. Sex, not satisfying? Heavens." He shook his head lightly and leaned in closer. "My first experience was with a girl. Young sprite of a thing, red hair and big blue eyes. Annie. It was her first time too, so you can imagine. It took us ten minutes to find out what went where, and after that...yes, well."

Lionel laughed softly. "I can just imagine. By the time I had my first woman... I was well aware of where things went, and how it was supposed to go; my father saw to that."

"Yes, well, at least you had parental support. I grew up in an Irish household where we were never to learn about those things until our marriage bed, which of course made finding out before it all the more worthwhile. All I knew was that there were openings things went in and came out of, and damned if I knew what was what. Women were puzzles to me, for that. In a way...still are. How they derive pleasure from sex is still beyond me."

"Support... yes, that's one thing you could call it." He rubbed his hands over his lover's skin. "I could help you figure it out, but I sincerely hope you won't ever be needing those skills."

His grin was purely wicked at the edges. "Maybe sometime we'll engage in a _ménage a trois_ and you'll have to show me, darling." His eyes danced teasingly, pushing Lionel's hands lower, so they rode his ass.

Lionel's hands gently, carefully kneaded the firm flesh of his lover's backside. "I'll... never share you, Dominic," he purred quietly. "Not with another woman... ever."

"I love you, lovely." A gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you so much." Another gentle kiss...another. "They're overrated."

Lionel used his grip on Dominic's ass to pull him closer, and deepened the kiss. "Anyone... who is not you... is overrated."


	6. Aushna'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Whitney and Chloe make nice, but then red kryptonite makes a return. Chloe learns that red kryptonite makes Clark sick, Alien!Clark claims Lex, Lex uses green kryptonite on Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter recaps written by Henry Jones, Jr. Using them now as summaries because I'm lazy and they're that good.

And while Dominic and Lionel kissed and hugged and strengthened a commitment, a love, a bond Clark had just begun to feel with Lex, he was waiting for Chloe in her office after classes. 3:15, and he'd just bolted out of Algebra like a bat out of hell, and now sat comfortably, relaxingly in his best friends office, waiting to see her before they all went home for the night.

The last person he expected to see was Whitney.

He immediately bristled, climbing to his feet as the jock walked in, his brows creased and eyes guarded. "Hey."

"Clark... hackles down, man... I'm just lookin' to talk to you, that's all." Whitney held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." He frowned and sat back down. "You wanted to beat my head in this morning... I was just being ready."

"Yeah, well... the head-beating thing is still a possibility, but only if you screw up again." He ran his fingers through his hair as he dragged a chair over and straddled it. "Look, Clark... here's the thing. I got nothing against you, man. You helped me get the balls up to ask Chloe out, and I'd like us to be friends. But... she's my girl. And I love her. A lot. And you hurt her... which pissed me off."

"I didn't... " He looked down at his lap. "I didn't mean to. I don't know what got into me... I was just pissed. I'm sorry." He shifted in his own chair, tugging his big overcoat off and dropping it in the chair beside his book bag full to brimming with homework.

"I know you didn't mean to, man. You weren't yourself, even I figured that one out, after I calmed down anyway. And Chloe forgave you, so we're okay on that score. I just promised her I'd find you, and we'd set the score straight. Cause... I owe you one, Clark. I actually owe you more than one, but... yeah. I owe you big time for helping me hook up with Chloe, so... yeah."

"Well, as long as you're not out to castrate me, then... hey." A little sideways grin. "You guys really hit it off?"

"Not gonna castrate you." Whitney returned the half smile. "Yeah, we did. We hit it off great. She's just... amazing."

"Told you she was. If anyone ever gave her a half a chance, they'd realize it... and you did, man. She told me she really likes you, too. A lot. And Chloe never says "a lot" about anything.”

Whitney flushed a pleased, bright red. "A lot? A lot don't even cover it." Whitney's watch went off, and he looked down. "Shit. I've gotta go; don't tell Chloe I was here, all right? I've got a surprise for her tonight." He held his hand out to Clark as he got up off the chair. "Wanna try this friends thing again?"

"Most... most definitely." He took it, shook it firmly. "Hey, by the way... " Clark rubbed the back of his neck with his palm and flushed. "Sorry about... the other night... with Lex and I."

Whitney blushed again. "No problem, man... sorry about me and Chloe... we just kinda... got carried away. I'll forget it if you do?"

"Forgotten." A nod, and a dazzling smile. "See you later, Whit."

"Later, Clark." Whitney blew out the office door as quickly as he could, ducking through the people in the halls until he was in the parking lot and in his truck.

Chloe shook her head as Whit flew past her without noticing. "Was that my boyfriend that just ran out of here, or am I finally succumbing to the meteor-enhanced hallucinations around here?"

"Not only are you finally succumbing, dear Chloe of mine, but your skin as turned a delightful shade of impressive green." A serious nod at her, kicking back in the chair and grinning. "How was class?"

"Bite me, Clark." Chloe plopped down in her chair and kicked back. "Boring. As hell. As always. Did... Did Whitney say where he was going, by any chance? And... did he talk to you? And hey, I've got something for you, but only if you answer my other questions first." She grinned at him, all teeth and flippy hair.

"I will not bite you, class _was_ boring, Whit and I are friends again, and gimmie!" He held his hand out and shut his eyes... snatching it back a moment later with a leery look on his face. "This isn't like last time, right, with the gum?"

"No, no gum, and you are never gonna let me live that down, are you?" She grinned again, then tucked whatever was in her hands behind her back. "Close your eyes, and don't peek."

"I cant peak, my eyes are closed. Really!" _Oh, x-ray vision, you're so fun... ... even though I won't use you. Dammit_.

"Okay. Good. Now, I know that you get all... you know, weird, when we fight. But, we're okay, and so I just wanna give you something, so you know that it's all cool." She pulled the red heart out of the lead box, and plunked it in his hand. "Now, okay. Whitney gave me this, and I want you to have it cause... well, you're my Clark and I love you, you big dork." She sniffled. "Okay, so open your eyes."

Strange. He felt weird again, all of a sudden, and as he opened his eyes... oh. God. He knew why. It was shiny, red, sitting there in his palm like a delightfully gorgeous poison, and it took everything in him not to chunk it across the room. "Ch... Chloe, its gorgeous, I... but I can't take this." He handed it back quickly, climbing to his feet and beginning to gather his things. Why should he take it? He was a guy, dammit, not some little girl and oh _God_. "I gotta go, Chloe, I love you andanything I might say in the next day or two, please remember that."

"Clark? Clark, wait? What's wrong?" Chloe stuck the rock in her pocket as she hurried around the desk to block him. "What, did I say something wrong? C'mon... it's me. Talk to me, Clark."

"I... no, Chloe, I gotta go. Its not you. I promise I'll call you, we gotta study together, I love you." And he turned on his heel as the weirdness washed over him, fighting to take over when he very, very badly didn't want to.

"Clark! Clark, wait a second!" She ran after him, to the door of the office. "Clark! Talk to me, please! I'm worried about you."

"Maybe you don't have to be worried about me. Mind your own business, Chloe. This doesn't concern you. Just Lex." Even the way he held himself had changed. Shoulders thrown back, eyes slick in his head, his gate smooth, graceful... predatorily.

Uh oh. Chloe shrank back. "Clark... what's wrong with you? Two seconds ago you were... you were my Clark and now... now you're being a jerk again. If you're having problems with Lex, that sucks, but... just talk to me, don't take it out on me." She crossed her arms over her chest, moving closer to him. "Please? We're friends, right? That's what friends do."

"We're friends." He smirked. "Just friends? I know the way you looked at me, Chloe, I'm not a fool. You still want me? Still want my dick?" He was laughing at her, tossing his book bag by her desk and walking off again. "See you later."

Chloe watched in shock; she couldn't believe what Clark had just said to her, and she pulled the red heart out of her pocket and threw it at him. "Fuck you, Clark!" she yelled after him, sniffling.

He turned back around, picked up the rock from the floor... and if she'd been close enough, she would have seen the veins in his eyes flash red. "Thanks, but no." Another laugh and he was gone.

Chloe sniffled, and choked back a cry. What the hell was wrong with her Clark. She went back to the desk, picking up the little box that Whitney had given her, and snapped it shut, and then picked up her cell phone. Dialing through the fifteen thousand numbers on it, she found Lex's and called the house.

Lex had just walked into his office when the phone started to ring, and he seriously considered not answering it. Instead, he picked it up with one hand as he started tugging his tie off with the other. "Luthor."

The girls were watching him. The vicious thrill of it boiled in his veins, had him giving the females still wandering the halls after classes quietly sexual looks. Gorgeous. Fucking... gorgeous. He would have put um in a line, fucked each one into a screaming pile of orgasm, if he didn't have his own fuck toy waiting for him at home. He slipped the red rock into the pocket of his jeans, discarded the flannel in the waist basket outside of the school as he walked down the steps... white t-shirt tight and showcasing cold nipples, jeans snug, and his eyes burning with malicious intent and lust.

It was a good day to be Clark Kent. Fuck. Yes.

"Lex! Hey, its Chloe." Her voice hitched with unshed tears, and she held the receiver to her ear tightly as she watched out the window.

"Chloe?" Lex immediately noticed the tears in his voice. "What's wrong, is your father all right? He should be on his way to Metropolis; I sent a driver for him earlier."

"No, no... Lex," She wanted to be angry, she really did. "What did you do to Clark? Huh? Did you hurt him somehow? Because every time someone's nice to him for two and a half seconds he turns into Mr. El Creepo, and frankly, I'm sick of it!"

"I don't understand, Chloe. I haven't done anything to Clark; I saw him earlier this morning, before school, and he was fine; a little upset about something that happened last night, but he was all right."

"Well!" She glared at the wall, and swiped at her tears angrily. "He came in here and we made up, and everything was fine until I gave him a present and you better fix it Lex Luthor, or I'll kick your ass myself!"

"Present?" Lex raised an eyebrow. "What kind of present did you give him? Could that have upset him?" He stopped in mid-tug, giving all of his attention to the young woman on the other end of the phone. "Chloe, talk to me... I can't fix it if I don't know what the problem is."

Her voice trembled. "I gave him a stone Whitney found at the dig sight, and he was like, "I love you, Chloe, don't forget that" and then he was all rude! He told me to mind my own business, an-and if I wanted his... " Her voice broke now, hard, and she bit her lower lip tightly.

"A stone? From the dig? Chloe, this is important... was it red?" Deep, deep feeling in his gut as it started to twist in his belly.

Lex was a gorgeous man. _I mean... come on . Look at him. _ And Clark did so, staring at the long, lithe form bowed slightly over the telephone... smooth sweater, slick slacks, dress shoes that were more comfortable then dressy. There, in his office, weight on one hip as he spoke... wasn't he gorgeous? He didn't speak... watching Lex try to put together the clues that led to the words "well screwed".

Cause he was about to be.

"Yes... I... .Lex, what's going on?" She bit her lip tightly and held the phone tighter to her ear, eyebrows creased.

Lex sighed deeply. "Fuck. Chloe. You didn't know. He's... those rocks make him sick. He's allergic to him; when he gets around them, they make him sick, make him say and do things he normally wouldn't do."

He rose from his slouched position at the doorframe, clapping once... twice... three times. "Good boy. Put it together quick, didn't you?" He smiled sweetly, eyes dancing as he watched him with intent in his face that was neither sweet, nor in any way Clark.

"I... .allergic reaction? Lex? Oh God, what are we going to do? How long does it last?"

Lex didn't take his eyes off Clark. "I don't know, Chloe... but I'll have to call you back." He hung up on her before she could protest, and turned to face Clark. "I know what's wrong, Clark... give me the red rock." He held his hand out, refusing to show the fear and the exhilaration that raced through his veins at the reappearance of his more... savage lover.

"Red rock? What red rock?" Innocent question in his eyes as he prowled closer... making Lex start to take steps back. "Theirs lots of red rocks in the world, Lex." He pushed him with his palms, but not in an unkind way. No. This was in a completely different way. "I happen to know a few blue ones you're in possession of." When he was a hairs breath away he turned, pulling his t-shirt over his head to reveal the henna... the sweat... the lust, apparent in the lump in his jeans and the rocks his nipples were. "Gonna fuck you. Just... thought you should know." Amusement in his face.

Lex put his hands out, palms covering his lover's rock hard nipples. "And if I tell you no you're not?" His fingers ached to pinch, twist, and knead, but he wouldn't give Clark the encouragement... not yet. Not until he found out what was going on. "And you know what red rock. The one that Chloe gave you."

He laughed right in his face. "Who says what I'm going to do? You couldn't stop me if you wanted to, little man." He thrust his chest up into the hands, smirk on his face and his eyes blazing... red. The veins in his eyes were red, just for a moment, as he shoved his lover up against the wall.

Lex knocked on the wall behind him, a small panel falling open and he pulled out a lead box. "I have something in here for you, Clark... something I don't think you'll like. You give me the red rock, or I'll open this box all the way." Closing his eyes and steeling himself, Lex opened the box that held the green meteor rock, opened it just enough to glow. "Don't make me hurt you, Clark... give me the red rock, and you can do whatever you want to with me."

He gasped, gagged on the breath and scooted back quickly, a handful of steps as the veins in his arms squirmed a sickly green. "Fuck you, Luthor. It's mine, I'm not giving it up. Don't you understand? I don't want to go back to the fucking _loser_ I was! Don't you get it? I'm sick and tired of leaning on you and crying like a pansy assed bitch! I'm sick of my parents treating me like I'm a _child!_ " He roared it, furious. "I'm sick of everything!"

Lex clapped the lid shut as soon as Clark stepped back. "Clark... you're not a loser. I wouldn't have loved you if you weren't who you are. I like you like this, I won't deny that, it's incredibly arousing… but I don't want to lose him for you."

"If you like me like this... let me stay like this." He growled it darkly, watching him like a tiger about to pounce... amending his words. "I'll stay like this if I fucking want to. I can get anyone I want. _Anyone_. I don't have to fuck you to get what I want."

Lex carefully sat the box of green rock down on the desk beside him, refusing to give into the rage and the hurt. "No, you don't. You can do what I used to do, Clark, and go fuck anyone you want to. But when you are done, there is going to be a hollow feeling inside you because you're missing something." He looked at his Clark. "I do like you like this, Clark... but I don't want you like this forever."

"I want you. I. Want. _You_. I want to feel you inside me... I want to pound your ass until you bleed." He approached again, sweeping the box off the desk and slamming his lover up against the wall again. "Liked it when I made you bleed, didn't you?" He licked a long stripe up his lovers throat. "Liked it when I made you scream." Another lick... then a savage bite to his ear, drawing drops of blood and licking them away as he spoke.

Lex hissed. "Yes." His hands went back to Clark's chest, finding those hard as rock nipples and squeezing them roughly between his fingers. "I loved it, Clark... it made me want you more, made me want to scream for you." He arched against Clark, one leg wrapping around Clark's waist. "I loved it more because it wasn't you; it was something special."  Lex fisted his hands in Clark's shirtfront. "I want you too, Clark... more than you can possibly realize; I want you to fuck me, ride me hard, make me bleed and scream your name, so much that I don't move without thinking of you," he hissed, biting Clark's throat.

He arched himself, rubbing himself violently against Lex's covered dick, pushing into it and starting a rhythm he liked better then anything else. He tore at the slim sweater, literally ripping it in half in his agonized want. His mouth descended on the wounded nipple from the previous day and bit at it again, opening up the wound and licking savagely at it. "Gonna fuck you... gonna make you scream." The bite at his throat brought his hand up to the back of Lex's head, keeping his mouth to his skin as he tore at the button of the slacks... and when they wouldn't come undone, he ripped them open, too.

Lex grunted as Clark's teeth broke his skin and he keened into his lover's throat, vibrating against Clark's skin as Lex undulated against him. Naked now and he didn't care, he pressed himself into Clark's mouth, nails raking down Clark's back and ass, scraping as hard as he could. "Make me scream, Clark... make me hoarse with it."

Fuck, fuck fuck. Want. Need. Pushing through his system like wild fire, setting his blood on fire. Spikes running down his back... pain even he could feel for brief seconds and it was a drug in his system. Drug. He let him go with a single shove away and in a single movement, shoved Lex to the ground.

Lex's head bounced on the soft rug, and he winced slightly as he spread his legs and lifted his hips. "Come on, Clark... fuck me already... stop screwing around and just fucking do it."

He was behind him in an instant, pushing Lex onto his back as he tore at the button of his jeans in fury. He pushed, tugged... down his legs, gone. Just the dragons, guarding their keeper. He pushed Lex's thighs down so he lay straight, and in a single shove... he pushed Lex's dick deep inside of himself. He keened with triumphant pleasure as he grasped his lovers chest hard and arched his back, shoving himself onto the slick, hard column of flesh, working Lex in as fast and hard as he could. "Yeeeesss... " Dark, low growl after the long hiss, letting go of the chest and pinching his own nipples hard, as the dragon painted on his dick looked like he was roaring in pleasure.

Lex thrust up, helping Clark work him in until he was buried to the hilt, and then his hands came to grip Clark's hips tightly as he dug his nails in. "Ride, Clark... ride hard." He thrust up again, leaning up so that his teeth bit Clark's fingers as he sucked and bit nipples as well, drawing the sweating nubs into his mouth.

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch." He snarled it, grasping Lex's arms and shoving them up above his head, pinning them to the carpet as he glared down at Lex with furious eyes, his ass working around the long cock stuffed up inside of him. "You're mine." He let go, instead grasping Lex's head and tugging him... up... up so they were sitting up, so that Clarks knees were around his lovers hips and Lex's face was in his skin... in his nipples. "Lick me." He rose up, planting himself down hard on the willing body underneath him, stroking quickly and setting a pace very similar to the one on that cold road.

Lex's tongue worked hard and fast, his teeth tearing at unbreakable skin as he savaged them, sucking as hard as his human mouth could suck as he bit and licked. His hips still thrust up but his motion was limited because of the position he was in, and he moaned with every throb of Clark's ass around his cock. "Fuck... fuck me, Clark."

He laughed, throwing his head back as he moved, hair flying as his back arched and he shoved harder. "Mine, MINE! You are NO one else's!" He hooked an arm around Lex's shoulders and slid his free hand back and around, down to the balls pressed tight into his skin. Felt the long cock as it slid inside of him, disappeared, his eyes glittering as he met Lex's. " _Mireesko, allem, c'nectel phskem_!" Harder, harder, pounding on top of him, body shaking, skin flushed, as he arched, pushed Lex against his prostate... used him for his pleasure. Taking it how he deemed fit, his body singing with the joy of it.

Lex had no words, only actions. He thrust himself faster and harder into Clark, moving as much as his lover would allow, fighting the grip that pinned his arms as he was pulled up against his lover. "Yes... yours Clark, all yours... use me, fuck me, whatever... make me yours." He whimpered against Clark's shoulder, teeth tearing and tongue licking.

He rocked his hips, shoved, pushed in further, faster, squeezing his muscles tight every time to vice Lex in, to give him a resistance he'd never feel in his life again when screwing, anyone. His. Lex was his. He'd always be his. No matter what, he would not let anyone ever touch him, ever again. Not the women he'd seen, not any men, not Enrique. No one. 

Jealousy warred with triumph, Need with fury, and he leaned down and bit into the shoulder, HARD, drawing more then just a little blood, then kissed his lover as hard as he could, fusing their mouths together in passion, in need, in the first kiss of mates. "Aushna'."

Lex licked and sucked at Clark's tongue, lapping his own blood from the slick wet intruder as he moaned, thrusting against the impossibly tight body that locked around his cock. He whimpered, moaned, kissed harder and deeper, sucking air in through his nose and it wasn't enough; his lungs starved, his eyes danced, eyes sparkling with stars as he twisted up to meet his lover again and again, melded together as they slid together on sweat.

He held Lex's breath... kept it…kissed violently, hard, sucking the life force he'd given his lover that fateful Tuesday afternoon back. Keeping it. Pushing harder down on the hard cock, feeling his orgasm begin to dance, to quake in front of him, and he held it in as hard as he could, held on... and opened his eyes to watch his lover struggle.

Lex twisted, writhed against Clark as he fought for breath, hips pounding upwards into his beloved Clark, eyes open and staring at his lover as the stars and spots grew, the suction of his mouth slackening as he started to pass out, still attempting to kiss and thrust as he tried to suck air into his starving lungs. _Sa'lumkana!_ Lex's thoughts cried, repeating the alien word from before on the road, the only thought in his mind as his eyes started to flutter closed.

He heard it. The scream reverberated in his mind like a piercing wail in the dark, and he let go of the mouth to scream his orgasm, arching blindingly and grasping his cock, squeezing it hard as he thrust up blindingly into his fist, the hot cream splashing both their chests. He let out a guttural, long roar in words, pushing down on his beloved and staying there as he came, lightening billowing in his mind as he came. " _Aushna' sa'lumkana!_ "

Lex shuddered, gasping in breath and sucking air in as his entire body shuddered, panting and twisting and thrusting as he came, his cock nearly torn from his body by the hard vise-like grip of his lover's ass. His throat was hoarse, but his hands scrabbled to lock onto Clark's shoulders, unmindful of the semen and sweat pooling between them as he pushed up, rubbing his skin along his lover's.

He waited until his thrusts were shallow before tugging himself out... falling to the floor beside him on his belly and staying there, unmindful of their surroundings or their state of undress, eyes closed as his back rose and fell with each panted breath. He nuzzled Lex's shoulder... then his neck, licking at the flowing blood on his shoulder and mming in his throat, like a satisfied lion.

Lex rolled onto his lover's back, straddling him and resting on his lower back as his hands kneaded Clark's shoulders, growling softly as he ran his fingers through the sweat-damp ends of Clark's curls as he continued the rough massage on his shoulders and back.

He grunted darkly, growling and arching into the touch with closed eyes, mumbling under his breath words he barely understood. " _Ashme_... feels so _yusnik_... wanna fuck you again, Oakenepel."

Lex's hands dug harder into the muscles around Clark's neck as he leaned over. "Then do it, sa'lumkana... fuck me again," he rasped hoarsely, biting down on the shoulder he'd just massaged.

"Need minute." Was his mumbled reply, the feeling of his lover, here, touching him like this, and this is how it was supposed to be. How it should have been in the first goddamn place.

Lex never did things like this without repayment wanted.

"What is it that you want?" Quiet rumble through his chest as his fingertips traced the lines in the fine Chinese rug they'd just ruined with come, tracing the shape and form of the color he was looking at.

Lex growled softly. "What makes you think I want anything other than what I've been asking for all along, Clark?" His teeth worried the same patch of bitten skin. "I want the red rock, and I want you to fuck me until I scream for mercy." Another bite and another growl. "And I don't care which order."

"'s mine." He was so relaxed. Dammit. "You can't have it, goddammit. I told you its mine." But the bite... ohhh. It drove him half mad with desire, arching up into it and growling softly. "Gonna fuck you."

Lex bit hard again, fingers digging into the bitten skin and massaging it, soothing it before switching to the other shoulder and biting it hard. "So just fuck me and stop talking about it... or is talking all you can do?" His throat was still hoarse and raspy, but he had a plan in mind.

He moaned, loudly, at the second bite, and alright, weak spot much? Yes. And he hated it. He pushed, bucked like an animal, shoving Lex hard so he could get him around, his cock already starting to fill again as he flipped them so Lex was on his back again. Except this time... his mind was screaming with want, erection starting to quiver and jump, this... _THIS_ so impossibly, outrageously erotic and he wanted to scream, laugh, tell the world his pleasure as he got into the 69 position and sucked his lovers cock down his throat.

Lex reached up with one hand, steadying his lover's cock as he swallowed into his throat with a single, practiced motion, deep throating him immediately as he slid his head back and forth along the shaft, teasing the head with his tongue before deep throating him again and again. The fingers of his other hand dipped into the pooled sweat and semen on his belly and he slicked them, thrusting two into Clark's opening and pushing them deep with a single, gliding thrust.

He let out a hollow, choked cry into his lovers erection, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure as he sucked at his lovers cock, swallowing him more... more... mmmming deeply in his chest as he massaged the tight balls in his hand, weighed them, rolled them between his fingers and tugged on the light hairs sprouting from them. He arched into the fingers sliding into him, pushing down hard, which made his cock jump, which made Lex moan, and he was in seventh heaven. He laved the ridge around the tip, let his tongue trace the tip... .then tapped the spot where the ridge met and there was a little patch of skin with the tip of his tongue.

Lex shivered and moaned again, thrusting up into Clark's mouth as he sucked his lover deeper, fingers fucking the young man harder and faster as he sucked. He dragged his teeth along the shaft, tugging the underside of the head, then letting the shaft go completely to suck his balls, pulling each one into his mouth before licking the pouch and nipping it gently, then slid his mouth back onto Clark's cock, deepthroating him again and sliding a third finger into his ass.

It was a lightening reaction. He couldn't help it, as much as his masculinity screamed in anger at him. He arched up, Lex's erection sliding from his lips and let out a bellowing roar, coming hard yet again, there in the warm heat of his lovers throat. He shoved back on the fingers and tried to stay still, tried, coming so hard he saw stars, shuddering violently and toppling onto his lover without heed, moaning loudly into the warm thigh.

Lex's mouth sucked down the thick cream that spurted from his lover's cock, fingers massaging inside the rippling passage until he was drained. When Clark collapsed onto him, Lex raised his head, pushing Clark's thighs to either side of his head as he raised himself up just enough to slide the tip of his tongue into his lover's hole.

His moan came from all the way in his heart, weakened fingers clamping on Lex's thighs as hard as they could, which, alright, wasn't much, skin goose bumping as he thrust back into the exploring mouth, keening like a wounded kitten at how good, goodgood _good_ it felt. The dragon at the base of his spine thought so too, leering out from its gorgeous design, face pointed down along the bumps and ridges where his spine met his pelvic bone. " _Sa'lumkana..._ "

Lex moved closer, his tongue sliding deeper into his lover as he murmured his responses, the vibrations sliding into the tight passage. "I'm here, beloved," Lex murmured quietly. "What do you want, love?"

"Wanna fuck you." He moaned, raising his hips to meet the mouth licking him, biting his lovers thigh but not to draw blood, just laving at the skin as the erection rubbed the side of his face.

"Then fuck me." Lex pulled himself out from under Clark, his tongue swirling deeply once before crawling away, and he presented himself to Clark, on his hands and knees, thighs and ass spread open in offering. "Fuck me as hard as you can, Clark... I don't break easily."

He was tired, but he'd be damned if he'd react. Blood filled him again, though it took a few moments longer, his fingers working his much overworked dick before he climbed atop his lover. His palms barely touched the floor next to Lex's, covering them... grasping them, and with one solid push he shoved himself into his lover. " _MINE!_ "

Lex bit down on Clark's hand as Clark thrust into him, keening once as he pushed back against the slick cock that shoved into him. "That's right, Clark... yours... fuck me, baby... " He rocked back, rolling his hips so that more of Clark's cock slid into his ass. " _NOW_ , Goddammit!!"

He bellowed and sunk his teeth into Lex's shoulder, starting them on a wild, outrageous pace... sliding almost all the way out before pounding back into the delicious tight, hot heat. A loud groan tore from his body, followed be a growl into bleeding skin as he pressed his face close and pounded into his lover. Agonized mating of bodies, writhing, sweating, tearing from each other, cries and shouts, moans and grunts. He shoved, hand snaking around to grasp Lex's hard cock tight in his palm, squeezing it and jacking it roughly, his free hand moving to touch Lex's nipples. Lex had given him so much pleasure in a single night, and now…. When his mate was pleasured, he was pleasured. And he did everything in his power to make sure Lex felt good.

Lex howled as Clark pushed into him, his teeth tearing at his lover's hand again, biting the only flesh within reach as he pushed back, arching and rubbing his back against Clark's chest as rough fingers twisted and teased his nipples. "God, Clark... " he thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock into the tight sheath of Clark's hand. "Jack me harder, please, baby, please, harder."

"Bitch begging for me... begging.." But his voice didn't have that malicious quality... if anything, it was possessive, protective. He tugged and pulled and tightened his fingers around the cock in his hand, feeling it pulse and ache in his fingers. He pinched at the nipples hard, sucking the knob at the back of his lovers skull when he arched. He shoved in deeper, pistoning his hips and angling in towards the prostate, brushing it, pushing at it each and every single time he thrust. "Mine. Mine. No one else's. Mine."

Lex cried out, forgetting himself for the moment and losing himself in the sensations of being fucked so hard by his lover, riding the hard strokes and moaning, shouting Clark's name with each pound of his prostate and whimpering as he pushed his cock harder into Clark's hand. "Love you, Clark, love you, just you, coming for you, hard, hard, love you," Lex babbled over and over again as his entire body shuddered, cock spurting hard and fast as he trembled, giving himself to Clark.

The cries sent him over the edge a fourth, fifth, twentieth time, and he pushed in as hard as he could, squeezed by his lovers tender muscles and he came, lightening hot and fast. A bellow, long cry as he felt himself shoot deep inside, deep, deeper, and the pleasure swamped his mind. Eternity as he shallowly thrust out the rest of his orgasm, feeling the body underneath his trembling and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He slid out with a shallow noise and fell to the ground beside his love, on his back, reaching out and pulling him in with a possessive growl and murmur.

Lex whimpered with the loss of his lover's cock, and he curled instinctively into Clark's side, bald head resting on his shoulder, panting softly as his fingers played with a hard nipple. His other hand scratched through Clark's hair and down his throat in soothing gestures.

He grunted, still beyond verbalization, curling into him tightly, protectively. It wasn't something a normal Clark would do... .not tugging him in hard to his chest, curling his whole body around him, making sure not a bit of Lex was left untucked or curled around him. Clark buried his face in a slim, strong shoulder, breathing in the scent softly, sniffling at his throat and neck tenderly.

Lex rumbled deep in his throat, wrapping around Clark and holding tightly as Clark formed their bodies together. He pulled Clark's weight onto him, nails raking over Clark's back and shoulders as he rumbled again. "I love you, baby."

"Mine." Quiet, licking at the blood on his shoulder, making sure Lex was marked in every spot that he was supposed to be... fingertips tracing over his throat... the shoulder wound... his nipple, where underneath the heart beat. His thigh. Everywhere that was supposed to be marked was, and he smiled down at him. "Mine."

"Yours," Lex nodded softly. "All yours." His hands gripped tightly in Clark's hair, pulling his head back and licking the strong column of his lover's throat. "Nobody else's."

And it satisfied him. He offered his throat, mming softly as the tongue traced it, pleasured and happy and quiet, mumbling half heartedly as he linked their legs tight and lay his head down on the shoulder. "Nobody else's."

Lex purred, watching his lover lazily twine around him, nipping and licking carefully as he murmured nonsense words against his lover's skin.

He was so tired. So sleepy. He'd been satisfied in a way today he'd never felt, and he felt lethargic, lazy... pleasured. It was an amazing feeling, and he murmured into his lovers throat to try and tell him so, but sleep was already pulling at his conscious. "Sleepy."

"Then go to sleep, baby," Lex murmured quietly, still nuzzling, still licking. "But let me go, I need to get us a blanket, and I'll come right back. Or do you wanna go upstairs and sleep in that big bed?"

"Don't wanna move." But he rolled anyway, opening eyes who's veins were tinged with red as he sprawled out over the carpet. Who was he, to deny his beloved? He met him in a kiss, soft, warm, the druggy edge of passion. "Comfy." And then he paused... eyes flickering open again to look at his love. "Don't leave. Stay. I'll keep us warm."

Lex kissed back hard, tongue tangling with his lover's as he crawled on top of Clark. "Don't want someone walking in on us naked; need something to cover up with; I don't want to move either." He slid down his lover's legs, and snagged Clark's white t-shirt, wiping off the sticky mess between them. "Need a blanket, baby... there's a closet down the hall. You can watch with your x-ray vision."

"Trust you." Mumble, eyes closed, his breath slowing down from its rabid beat in his chest to a slow inhale and exhale. "Don't take long?" He rolled onto his side, yawning so hard his jaw popped, pulling his legs up and sighing. "Aushna'."

Lex knelt beside his lover, kissing him softly and heart aching for what he was about to do. "I won't take long, baby, I promise." He slid his hand through Clark's hair and got to his feet, walking to the linen closet down the hall.

Enrique was outside the door, worried expression on his face. "Are you--"

"I'm fine, Enrique. I need a lead container that seals tightly, the sooner the better." He pulled a large purple quilt out of the linen closet, and draped it over his shoulder. "Don't question. Just do it."

The instructions given, Lex hefted the quilt in his arms, and carried it back to the room, having been gone less than a minute or two. "I'm back, baby." He walked around the room, covering Clark up with the blanket and picking up his jeans, finding the red rock and sitting it on his desk. "I hope... God, Clark... please forgive me for what I'm about to do to you," Lex whispered softly. "I swore never to use your weaknesses to harm you, and I'm about to break my oath." He picked up the lead box from before and opened it, sitting it on the desk as he fell to the floor, pulling Clark to him and wrapping them up in the blanket as he pulled Clark to the other side of the room. "Forgive me baby, please." The sickly green glow bathed the entire room in verdant light.

He gasped, eyes flying open, shrinking back as the green rock slowly sucked at the energy flowing in his blood. "Lex! No! Lex, no, _please!_ " The veins in his arms and neck, hands and face turned that sickly green as his body struggled, trying to pull away from his lover but he couldn't move. The blanket was like a vice around his body as he kicked, squirmed, writhed to get away from the pain. His belly rolled hard, nausea filling him up... but the black spots were already overtaking his vision. All his energy... .was gone. He felt useless. At Lex's mercy. And it terrified him beyond anything else. He knew, from the stories in his blood, what happened when men were weakened, and their mates, had they been unwilling to marry and forced in, would do to them. And it terrified him. He was so scared, watching as his consciousness began to fade, of what Lex might do with the chunk of rock that was a piece of a place he'd never see.

Lex shook his head, rocking his lover quietly against him. "I love you, baby... please, forgive me. Please, Clark... you'll understand." He held his beloved close, rocking him, wrapping him in the blanket and using the discarded t-shirt to wipe sweat from his face. "Believe in me, baby, I won't hurt you. I just can't let you go out like this." He cradled Clark close to his heart. "I love you, Clark... believe me, please... I wouldn't do this if I didn't think I had no other choice." Quietly he wept as he cradled his lover, feeling Clark's skin rippling under him. "As soon as you're asleep, baby, I'll close the box. Just go to sleep, and I'll close it. You'll be okay then, I promise."

One more vicious struggle, the last spurt of energy, and it faded as quickly as it came, head lolling onto Lex's arm as he gave in. Scared. So scared. So scared. He watched Lex's face as body systems started to shut down... betrayal, and hurt, and fury and sadness. How could he? How could Lex do this to him? How could he have let it happen? Weak. He was so weak.

He was unconscious.

Lex felt Clark go limp in his arms, and he wept all the harder for having done this. Gently, carefully, reverently, he laid Clark down on the floor, covering him with the blanket as he snapped his mother's lead box shut and carried it back to the sofa. He sat it on the floor beside him, and went to his bar, downing with a trembling hand straight shots of scotch. He carried the full bottles of scotch and vodka to the couch as well, setting them on the floor on top of the box. He lifted Clark's dead weight, maneuvering it onto the couch as well, until Clark was stretched on the leather couch, his head cradled in Lex's lap. "I'm so sorry, beloved," Lex whispered, and tilted the scotch bottle to his lips. "Please forgive me." His hand worked gently through his lover's hair as he covered Clark tightly with the blanket, tucking it in around his shoulders and cradling him in his lap. "I love you so much."


End file.
